Secrets of the Heart
by YatsuKat
Summary: "What is a heart? Why is it so important? And why the bloody hell does Naruto call me Jade outside of public?"
1. Chapter 1

**For the record, this one will probably take the longest to move forward with, mainly because of the other three I already have up.**

 **This time, I won't be modifying my original idea for something else (i.e. Blood Storm and Were'mon). To give you proper perspective, this will be in the form of a mental intro from Naruto's point of view.**

What's in a heart?

 _The human heart._

 _We, as a race, have already learned quite a bit about the heart._

 _A mass of muscle that sends blood throughout our bodies. The location for our emotions and personality. The most crucial part of our survival._

 _It's all of these things. And yet so much more._

 _What causes a child's heart to be so innocent and pure, while an adult's been darkened from reality? Why_ is _it called 'the emotional center?'_

 _The answer to these questions is simple. In a sense of the term..._

 _The heart is alive._

 _It knows what we've seen. It knows what we've done. It knows what needs to be done for maximum life. And it will turn against you when it believes that you don't have the best interests at heart. Which, thankfully, is usually when you try and block off your heart with darkness. That much darkness will then become the abyss and consume you._

 _I should know. My own heart's taken a far more active role in my own survival for near 7 years now. Ever since I met Death itself._

 _Well, I wouldn't really say met exactly. I wasn't awake when it happened._

 _Still have no real idea what happened that caused to encounter. Just that apparently four women named Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, and Hana thought that I was someone else. And ended up killing me for it. All I have as proof of my innocence in that was the only thing I really remembered from before the attack._

 _Icha-Icha._

 _But I can't worry about it. With my encounter with Death, my heart took the Kyubi from inside me, and transformed into The Beast. Living black vapor, it thrives on my pain, growing stronger with each attack on me or it. So far it has only come out after a mob has cornered me. But in recent months, it's started showing up regardless._

 _Every time I look at my hands, now, all I see are smaller copies of its own. Claws and all. My eyes have been turned as well, making the urgency to stop it even more important. However, the only option I really have, I had gained from the creature my heart has become._

 _It's looking for something. Or rather, someone._

 _I don't know why it's looking for this person, but if it is going after someone, it usually means that person is going to die. I can't let that happen. I need to find this person, and protect them, before The Beast gets a hold of them. But there seems to be something else going on with this one. This person, this..._

 _Keeper. But there is just one problem._

 _Why the hell am I getting the impression that the there are six Keepers instead of one?_

 **To help, until it is time for the rest to be revealed, I'll be sticking to the descriptions of the core of this plot: The Heart Armors.**

 **Void Heart, The Obliterator (aka 'The Beast') – base form of a fox/wolf/human hybrid made out of black vapor, instinctual, powered by pain, grows stronger with each attack on it, wants to heal the damage that was done to Naruto's heart but doesn't know much of anything except except survival, opposite side of Shade Heart, wields whatever will eliminate the threat**

 **Shade Heart, Power Shredder – base form looks like an armored/metallic Fenrir from 'Smite: Battleground of the Gods,' the opposite side of Void Heart (i.e. switch pain and instict to willpower and senses), commands dark matter to control space, equal to Blaze Heart (yin-yang deal there), wields claws**

 **Blaze Heart, Angel of Purpose – base form looks like a more armored/warrior Angewomon (basically, an armored angel), equal to Shade Heart, powered by purpose (The why that comes with the how), commands light energy to control time, wields hands and wings**

 **Dragon Heart, Paladin of Courage – base form looks like Aldamon, powered by courage, commands fire, wields swords on the back of his wrists**

 **Fairy Heart, Freedom's Wings – base form looks like Kazemon (with some clothing changes), powered by freedom (check 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'), commands wind, wields her legs**

 **Thundercat Heart, Focused Scholar – base form looks like Lowemon (just switch darkness to lightning), powered by focus (check 'Chidori/Raikiri'), commands lightning, wields gauntlets/fists**

 **Titan Heart, Guardian of Loyalty – base form looks like dual-shielded Gorem (check 'Bakugan'), powered by loyalty (how many times in history has someone asked the earth for help, and the earth responded accordingly), commands earth, wields fists and shields**

 **Serpent Heart, Reliable Assassin – base form looks like blue themed Snake-woman (check 'Mummies Alive!'), powered by reliability (check 'Digimon Gomamon'), commands water, wields knives/sword**

 **The only other thing I'll be saying at the moment, is that the Keeper of Courage is going to be Kurenai Yuhi's daughter, who won't know about that fact (or anything regarding it) until sometime after Naruto meets up with her.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again! I back to this one finally. Things haven't exactly been going in my favor these past few days, but now I have a chance at this again.**

 **Now, the official start of the story will be during Harry Potter's third year, after Naruto and Sasuke's VotE fight. Although, unlike my other stories, Sasuke is a boy and actually nice (for the record, I prefer 'needing a wake-up call' in comparison to 'bashing', although it doesn't mean that certain characters will actually 'wake-up'). He was assigned the mission of infiltrating Orochimaru's operation until he can kill the Snake Sannin, but things didn't go as planned. Forcing the two to fight far worse than they actually would've. All I'll say at this time.**

 **Underlined is straight from original for story purposes. NOTHING ELSE! OTHERWISE IT IS STRICTLY MY IDEA!**

 **Bold and Italicized is in a different language to the main language.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

Who are you?

 _"JADE!"_

"Harry! Harry! Are you are alright?"

Someone was slapping his face.

"W-what?"

Harry opened his eyes: there were lanterns above him, and the floor was shaking – the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. He seemed to have slid out of his seat onto the floor. Ron and Hermione were kneeling next to him, and above them he could see Neville and Professor Lupin watching. Harry felt very sick; when he put up his hand to push his glasses back on, he felt cold sweat on his face.

Ron and Hermione heaved him back onto his seat.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah," said Harry, looking quickly toward the door. The hooded creature had vanished. "What happened? Where's that – that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed," said Ron, more nervously still.

Harry looked around the bright compartment. Ginny and Neville looked back at him, both very pale.

"But I heard screaming-"

A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

"Here," he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help."

Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it.

"What was that thing?" he asked Lupin.

"A dementor," said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else. "One of the dementors of Azkaban."

Everyone stared at him. Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.

"Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me..."

He strolled past Harry and disappeared into the corridor.

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" said Hermione, watching Harry anxiously.

"I don't get it... What happened?" said Harry, wiping more sweat off his face.

"Well – that thing – the dementor – stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face) – and you – you-"

"I thought you were having a fit or something," said Ron, who still looked scared. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching-"

"And Professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked toward the dementor, and pulled out his wand," said Hermione, "and he said 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away..."

"It was horrible," said Neville, in a higher voice than usual. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"

"I felt weird," said Ron, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again..."

Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Harry felt, gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her.

"But didn't any of you – fall off your seats?" said Harry awkwardly.

"No," said Ron, looking anxiously at Harry again. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though..."

Harry didn't understand. He felt weak and shivery, as though he were recovering from a bad bout of flu; he also felt the beginnings of shame. Why had he gone to pieces like that, when no one else had?

 _And why did the woman I heard call out Jade?_

Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know..."

Harry took a bit and to his great surprise felt warth spread suddenly to the tips of his fingers and toes.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin. "Are you all right, Harry?"

Harry didn't ask how Professor Lupin knew his name.

"Fine," he muttered, embarrassed.

They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was dring down in icy sheets.

"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.

"All righ', you three?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd. They waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, Harry could only assume, by an invisible horse, because when they climbed inside and shut the door, the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession.

The coach smelled faintly of mold and straw. Harry felt better since the chocolate, but still weak. Ron and Hermione kept looking at him sideways, as though frightened he might collapse again.

As the carriage trundle toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Harry saw two more towering, hooded dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf him again; he leaned back into the lumpy seat and closed his eyes until they had passed the gates. The carriage picked up speed on the long sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Hermione and Ron got out.

As Harry stepped down, a scream sounded to the left of him. Turning, he saw just what caused the scream, and almost caused him to throw his last few meals back up.

A boy, limping his way to them. Clothes torn and ragged, body matted with blood, left arm hanging loosely by his side, head leaning forward shadowing his face. But what caused the scream was the big, somewhat gaping hole in his chest, easily showing that a quarter of his heart and half of his left lung were missing. But even with blood still coursing out of he wound, it barely slowed the boy's progress. Harry's breakfast was only stopped from returning when some other parts of the boy were revealed as he came closer into the light. His hands were black and clawed, and two animal ears and tail, seemingly made out of black smoke, were on his head and on his lower back.

" _ **He...hel...help Naru...to...**_ " said the boy in a strange, guttural tone.

Shaking his head, Harry hurried over and took a hold of the boy's good arm, and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"Come on, you need to see Madam Pomfrey." said Harry, hoping that the boy would understand what he was saying.

" _ **Th...than... thank you...**_ " said the boy as they made their way into the castle, followed closely by Hermione who attempted to help. Thankfully the boy accepted her help.

They didn't quite make it far beyond the door of the Great Hall before a voice called, "Potter! Granger! What happened?"

Harry and Hermione turned around, surprised. Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration and head of Gryffindor House, was calling over the heads of the crowd. She was a stern-looking witch who wore her hair in a tight bun; her sharp eyes were framed with square spectacles. Harry fought his way over to her with a feeling of foreboding: Professor McGonagall had a way of making him feel he must have done something wrong.

"I was told by Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Weasley about you two heading to the Hospital Wing with someone," she told them. "What's going on?"

"We don't know ourselves, Professor." said Harry. "He showed up and said something that we didn't understand." _Although it sounded quite similar to that voice that called out 'Jade!'_ For some reason, it seemed like he has heard people sounding like the boy before that day. However, his thoughts were interrupted by Hermione reminding them of the boy's condition. "Harry! We need to hurry! He's still dying!"

"I'll be going with you." said Professor McGonagall. "I do have a few things I'd like to discuss with the two of you. This will just make it easier." With that, she ushered Harry and Hermione away from the staring crowd and to the Hospital Wing. Once they were safely in the Hospital Wing, Harry and Hermione quickly set the boy gently down on one of the beds while Professor McGonagall summoned the nurse, Madam Pomfrey, to help save him. Although none of them had any idea how the boy was still breathing when he should've already been dead.

"I should've known that you would show up in here, Mr. Potter." said Madam Pomfrey "But thankfully you're not the patient this time."

" _ **P...posi...tive...en...**_ " the boy said shallowly, barely breathing yet not gone.

Not wasting anymore time, she went straight over and started working on the boy. Or rather attempted to, finding something blocking her attempts to work.

"Something's wrong," she told the others "I'm trying to heal him, but something is blocking my attempts to do so." Madam Pomfrey couldn't believe what she was seeing. A strange black and white energy surrounded the wound, stopping her spells from working. She idly noted that there was less white compared to black.

"But that's impossible!" cried Hermione "How can he resist your spells?!"

" _ **Pea... peace...hea...rt...**_ " While the ladies were trying to understand the situation before it was too late, Harry felt something rather strange come over him after he heard the boy try to speak again. _Clear the pain from his heart._ A soft voice called in his head. Before he really knew it, he was moving over and holding the hand of the strange boy. Then he closed his eyes and concentrated, bringing the feelings of peace and happiness he gained during his time at Hogwarts to the forefront. Surprisingly enough, it worked.

A few moments later, the white energy surrounding the boy's wound started seemingly overpowering the black. And before their eyes, the wound slowly started to close a bit.

"I don't believe it." exclaimed Madam Pomfrey "Mr. Potter's somehow managing to help him, but how?"

" _ **Heal...heart...**_ " said the boy, slowly moving his free hand to the wound. " _ **Waken...Naruto...**_ " Raising his hand to the lamps, Hermione was finally beginning to understand what Harry was doing. Grabbing the boy's free hand, she said "You need help getting back into the light, don't you?" Despite the trouble they had with understanding each other, the boy finally opened his eyes somewhat, revealing blackened eyes that were slowly but surely turning into normal blue eyes. " _ **Light...peace...heal...**_ "

"Don't worry," said Hermione "Just don't give up on us, and we'll not have to give up on you."

" _ **...Thank you...**_ " said the boy, before closing his eyes and breathing in a better state, as though he was just sleeping. However, it wasn't too long before Harry and Hermione were sent on their way to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. But not before Professor McGonagall privately gave something to Hermione. To help, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall set up a few items such as flowers and some sunlight. They then headed for the Great Hall as well, not really able to focus fully on him for the rest of the night. So it wasn't until early the next morning before they checked on him again. Which was right after a voice sounded through the boy's head, waking him up.

" _NARUTO, WAKE UP!_ "

 **Hopefully I did this right. I'm trying something different from the rest of my stories. Bella doesn't quite care all that much about others, until they prove themselves. Naruko came from a military background, so she's trying to get her life back. Nikorra is more or less a free spirit, so she's not about to be tied down to things outside of her personal likes (such as her precious people). This time, Naruto is not much of a talker, prefers letting Hinata command him, and will not stop to protect his Keepers. AT ALL!**

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, again!**

 **Time for Naruto to properly/officially meet with Harry, Hermione, and Hogwarts. Of course, a few people such as Madam Pomfrey will be 'working against him' ('Since when does a nurse like Pomfrey like their patients just getting up and leaving, especially without their permission?') this chapter. Even though he would pretty much already be completely healed.**

 **One thing I should probably mention is about Hinata. Canon has her as having self-confidence issues primarily because of her family. What I'm doing, however, is giving a reason as to why that was possible to such a level. Darkness/Yin represents negative energy and willpower (or just Power), while Light/Yang represents positive energy and morality (or Purpose). When Hinata became the Keeper of Purpose (i.e. the only Keeper that Naruto originally knew of), she had actually ended up with Naruto's Light alongside her own. This severely hindered her willpower, making her vulnerable to her family's belittlement. After that had been fixed, she basically became Naruto's conscious/boss.**

 **Underlined is straight from original for story purposes. NOTHING ELSE! OTHERWISE IT IS STRICTLY MY IDEA! (Not sure if anything else will be underlined, but just in case)**

 **Bold and Italicized is in a different language to the main language.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

The Heart of the Leaf and the Bolt of the School

"Don't worry," said Hermione "Just don't give up on us, and we'll not have to give up on you."

" _ **...Thank you...**_ " said the boy, before closing his eyes and breathing in a better state, as though he was just sleeping. However, it wasn't too long before Harry and Hermione were sent on their way to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. But not before Professor McGonagall privately gave something to Hermione. To help, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall set up a few items such as flowers and some sunlight. They then headed for the Great Hall as well, not really able to focus fully on him for the rest of the night. So it wasn't until early the next morning before they checked on him again. Which was right after a voice sounded through the boy's head, waking him up.

" _NARUTO, WAKE UP!_ "

Jolting into a sitting position, the boy, Naruto Uzumaki, cried out in his mind " _I'm up!_ " then noticed just where he was. " _Where the hell am I?_ " It looked like some form of a hospital, but none like he had seen before. Stone made building structure, white cloth covered from his legs down and all of the other beds in the room. Whatever light there was came from the candles scattered around the place and what little of the dawn that could shine through the windows. Then he remembered the wound and his forced battle with his 'blood brother.'

" _Hinata! What happened? Where's Sasuke?!_ " he mentally cried, tensing his body with worry as he quickly got out of the bed he was in. " _I don't remember anything after he was forced to stab through my chest, so-_ "

" _If you gave me a chance to talk, I'd be able to explain what I can. Sheesh, for a silent guy that just survive impalment, you sure are chatty all of a sudden._ " replied Hinata. " _All we really know for sure is that somehow, Orochimaru's curse mark on Sasuke made him go nuts and fight you for real instead of as planned. As for what happened that sent you to... wherever you are, all I can really say is maybe Lord Shinigami might know the answer. Because I certainly don't._ "

However, before Naruto could say anything else, he froze in fear as he heard a door opening. Turning to where the sound came from only confirmed his fear: an older woman that looked like she meant business.

" _ **Just how in the name of Merlin are you up and about so early, child?**_ " exclaimed the woman, surprise evident in her voice. Unfortunately, Naruto's fear was too great to let him answer that, even though he didn't understand what she said. She tried speaking to him again, to which he started shivering.

" _Take a look at her heart, idiot!_ " ordered Hinata, not wanting things to escalate enough for him to run in fear from what looked like a medic of some sort to her. Then the next thing the woman saw was some shadows form around parts of Naruto's head and force his head down from her face, before his eyes seemed to glow with an unnatural piercing light while staring at her chest. After it subsided, Naruto's tension and fear dropped drastically as he saw that she just simply was a medic that actually did her job. But some did return when she put her hand inside her pocket to pull out a stick. Then he remembered another thing he saw when he 'scanned' her, so to speak. That 'stick' was apparently the _only_ weapon of choice in the land he found himself in, called a wand.

"Not today." stated Naruto before he rushed over and kicked her in the stomach, sending the woman flying into the wall. Without waiting, he ran out the door, not entirely caring as to where he was going. Although he did slow down upon arriving at this huge room that had multiple stairways in it. Curious, he leaned over the edge of the rail, and saw pretty much nothing but open halls, stairs, and lots and lots of paintings.

" _Just how many paintings does this place need, let alone have already?_ " He asked himself as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. His surprise was made even worse when he saw one move and speak to him. " _ **Just who are you, boy?**_ "

" _A talking painting?_ " though Naruto before deciding " _Okay, I'm out._ " and jumping over the railing to the ground a ways below.

" _You do realize that there's someone coming towards us from the ground floor, as well as the medic woman, Madam Pomfrey I think her name was, stumbling after you, right? Although you could've gone a bit easier on the kick._ " said Hinata. " _What we got from her heart did make it seem as though they only really cared about using those sticks for everything._ "

" _I didn't want to take any chances with her, even if she is a medic._ " replied Naruto. " _And unless their security is abysmal, I could care less about one person seeing me land._ "

" _Figures you wouldn't nowadays_." said Hinata as Naruto finally landed, creating a crater covering the entirety of the stair room. Standing up, he turned to where the person they had sensed was, but had to do a double-take at the person. Or rather, at how big the person was.

" _ **Crikey, you scared me! Are you alrigh' there?**_ " said the man. Easily bigger than anyone either of them have seen before, including Choji's father and Jiraiya, just about his entire head was covered in long, thick black hair, pretty much leaving only his eyes and mouth visible. His clothes looked like a hunter or woodsman of some sort. But the thing that surprised Naruto the most was the pink umbrella that he had in his hand. Further inspection revealed that umbrella to be the man's, Hagrid's, 'wand.' Or at least what was left of it. " _ **You fell quite a ways.**_ "

" _I really need to do something about that language barrier._ " thought Naruto. " _It's making things harder than they really need to be._ " Too bad his sight didn't grant him knowledge like languages.

" _Well, to be fair,_ " replied Hinata. " _No one really expected something like this to happen. So there wouldn't be a need to study another language, since there wasn't any others._ "

" **Try will eye.** " another voice said " **Will with eye.** "

" _Let's hope it works, Void Heart._ " answered Naruto. Turning back to the big man, he attempted what Void Heart suggested. Eyes and hand focused on his heart, he tried to will the man's language to him. It took a few moments before any results happened. A small trail of black smoke formed in his outstretched hand, and slowly made its way over to Hagrid, who was confused about the whole thing. Part of him felt afraid at the shadows coming from Naruto's hand, but a stronger part felt calm, feeling that he didn't need to worry about it. The fear ultimately proved unfounded by it attaching to him a making him remember his English speaking lessons.

After a few long, tense moments, the shadows detached and went back to Naruto. Once the shadows were fully gone, Naruto's head seemed to twitch before he closed his eyes and shook his head a bit as the new information he obtained integrated into him.

" _Looks like it worked._ " said Hinata. " _Might want to go ahead and talk to Hagrid. You did kind of creep him out there._ "

" _Good idea._ " he replied before trying to actually communicate with the big man in front of him. " **...hel...lo...** "

"Oh! I ca' understan' ya now." said Hagrid. "Maybe cus' of wha' ya jus' did." Although he honestly didn't have any real idea as to what Naruto just did to him. Then he remembered just what happened a little bit earlier. "Are ya alrigh'? Ya did jus' fall."

" **...not fir...** st time." said Naruto, quickly adapting to the new language. "Apologies, Hagrid, for scaring you."

"Uh, no problem." said Hagrid, before noticing something. "Now hold on there! How'd ya know me name's Hagrid? Ain't neve' seen ya here befor'."

"Your heart told me." said Naruto. "What is this place?" He learned that the place he was in was apparently a school named 'Hogwarts,' but he was rather skeptical. A school. Realy?

" _That's my skepticism, hon._ " said Hinata.

" _Does it really matter, Hinata?_ " asked Naruto. " _It's still ridiculous. Not to mention it's supposed to be for 'magi-_ " His statement was abruptly cut as he felt Hinata smack his mind while saying " _That's enough of that! You, of all people, should know better than to be skeptical._ "

" _Yeah, you're right._ " said Naruto ashamedly. " _Sorry._ "

"Ya alrigh' there?" asked Hagrid, confused as to why Naruto suddenly moved his head. "And this be Hogwarts, fines' school fer magic in Europe!"

" _That remains to be seen._ " thought Naruto as he looked around. However, any further inspection was halted by Naruto's stomach letting out a rather loud rumble. Realizing how hungry he was, the boy chuckled a bit awkwardly while Hagrid chuckled good-naturally, finally having something he could understand in this situation.

"Well sounds like yer hungry." said Hagrid. "Follow me ter the Great Hall. Nearly time fer breakfas'." He started walking down another hallway, and Naruto, seeing no real other option off-hand, followed. Although part-ways into the journey, Void Heart sensed the full route to the Great Hall and laid it out for Naruto to see with his own eyes. " _Thanks, Void, but I think it best to play along at the moment._ "

" **Under radar?** " asked Void Heart.

" _Unless you got a better option for getting some proper answers without spooking the locals._ " said Hinata. " _Who knows how things work there._ " Even with Naruto's abilities, one person's heart isn't enough to know anything such as the laws or culture. Hagrid's in particular wasn't helpful, just that the place Naruto was in was a school for magic in the form of a castle, Hagrid was a groundskeeper, and some old man named Dumb-door (" _What kind of a name is that, anyway?_ " " _No idea, Hinata._ ") runs the school. But something about the older man set the boy on edge, without knowing why exactly. He hadn't even met the man yet, and already starting to feel like the man is going to be trouble.

However he didn't think too much into it, wanting to be sure of it for himself before not trusting someone. Let alone someone he hasn't met yet.

" _Even_ Danzo _had that privilege, for crying out loud!_ " thought Naruto.

" _Whatever the reason, be careful. Getting a Council-esque feeling from Dumb-door's name alone._ " said Hinata. However, Naruto's acknowledgment was interrupted by Hagrid stopping by a set of the highest doors he had ever seen and saying "We're her'." Even with already knowing about magic from reading Madam Pomfrey's and Hagrid's hearts, the doors opening by themselves still got Naruto to raise an eyebrow at the display.

"Convenient." said Naruto before following Hagrid inside to a room that was bigger than he personally would consider. "Room lacks practicality, even for a school dining room." " _Although the genjutsu on the ceiling could be quite useful._ "

" _Agreed. Now keep me posted, Kurenai needs me for a little something._ " said Hinata.

"Jus' pick a spo' at one of the tables." said Hagrid. "I'll be lettin' Dumbledore and the kitchens know, so just wai' a mo' n' we kin fill ya righ' up."

"Understood." said Naruto. Hagrid then walked out of the room while Naruto randomly picked a location and sat down to wait. In the meantime, he started reminiscing over he's learned so far.

 _Okay, let's recap. I was originally fighting a possessed Sasuke at the VotE, and the two of us were about to deliver the finishing blow to end the fight. But then... upon contact... something happened. I don't know what exactly, but some form of strange space-time vortex seemed to open up and swallow me. Pretty sure I managed to get Sasuke out of range, but I could be wrong. Next thing I really know, I'm waking up in the hospital like room. But from the looks of things, Void Heart had managed to get me from where I landed to get me help._

 _As for all I saw in Hagrid-san's and Pomfrey-san's heart, this place is seriously messed up. Some really old guy named All-bis Dumb-door-san, or something like that, for some reason has more power than even the Daimyo. All pretty much anyone uses,_ period _, is a small, thin stick called a 'wand.' And while this country hasn't gone through 3 Great Wars, they've had to deal with multiple 'Dark Lords' over the years. The supposed worst one yet was someone named Moldy-Volly-WHATEVER! The point is that people were apparently_ so _afraid of him, that the one the 'defeated' him was a 1-year-old baby. A KAMI-DAMNED BABY! I CAN UNDERSTAND A BABY BEING NEEDED TO HELP SEAL SOMETHING LIKE THE KYUBI, BUT THIS... HARI... DIDN'T HAVE ANYONE WITH HIM WHEN HE DELIVERED THAT FINAL BLOW!_ A powerful crack of thunder broke him from his thoughts. Upon looking up, Naruto saw that a dark thunderstorm started brewing overhead.

 _Sigh, I did it again._ Thought Naruto before focusing on calming himself down. As he did so, the storm slowly starting dying down. Eventually, it was back to the way it was before.

 _Got to keep my emotions under control._ Thought Naruto. _Now, where were we? Oh yes, the expectancy of the people of this country for someone else to take care of the problem for them. Granted, some people actually managed to use their heads and take it upon themselves to fight, but everyone else? First sign of trouble and instant 'heads in the sand until the danger passed.' And now that the danger was gone, Hari-san was declared 'The-Boy-Who-Lived.' And ever since, he's been the unwanted target of some major false advertising, if what I saw for Hari-san was correct. To make things even worse, barely any of Dork Lord's minions were properly punished, and our now prominent members of society. Not to mention practically immune to the law._ At this, he let his head fall down onto the table. _Why am I constantly stuck in situations like this?_

Smelling something good appear out of nowhere, he looked up to see a few dishes of food had showed up on the table. Some he recognized, like chicken and beef, but others he didn't, like the noodles that looked similar to ramen, but weren't. But what kept him from eating was the things that came with the apparent plate he was to use.

 _Are these what they use here?_ Thought Naruto. _They're certainly not chopsticks._

"Hello there." said a elderly voice from the doorway. "I'm surprised you're already completely healed from what I heard. Let alone out of the Hospital Wing. Normally Madam Pomfrey keeps patients a lot longer than just simply one night." Even though that last sentence was softer than the rest, Naruto could still hear it clear as day. Turning to the door, he saw a sight that he could call "utterly ridiculous." Wearing half-moon glasses, the old man that was now in the room with him had periwinkle colored clothes, or something like it, and sported a beard easily touching the floor. It was easy for Naruto to recognize him as Dumb-door. However, despite how he seemed to come across, a bit of the man's tone and the twinkle in his eyes set Naruto a bit on edge.

 _Something's up. That twinkle isn't natural._ Thought Naruto. "Didn't take chances. Left myself."

"Ah." said the man. "That would explain it. Although I do have to wonder, what happened to Madam Pomfrey?" He didn't have wonder for long, because Hagrid and Madam Pomfrey just arrived, with the latter's expression being rather irritated.

"There you are!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey. "Young man, I don't know what you were doing to garner so much damage, but while here as a patient you're under _my_ authority!" But all that really did was send Naruto jumping into a tense battle stance. Right hand slightly raised behind him, set to use his claws on his potential opponent; left hand in front of him, open for blocking; legs set in a similar position; back and knees hunched a bit, set to move at a moment's notice.

"Tend to be safer out here than in there." said Naruto.

"Why you-" Madam Pomfrey was about to say before Naruto asked "What are these?" while holding up the eating utensils that came with the plate, cutting her off.

"That's a knife, fork and spoon, young man." said Dumbledore. "We use them to eat. I take it you don't have them where you're from?"

"No." said Naruto, not relaxing his posture. "Just really chopsticks."

"Ah." said Dumbledore in recognition. "Thankfully I know what those are." He then took out his own wand, pointed it at the table, and a pair of chopsticks appeared right on the table. Naruto tensed up a bit more while checking the chopsticks, ensuring they weren't a genjutsu.

"I can assure you they are the real thing." said Dumbledore. "For now, just use the spoon and fork to help you put some food on your plate, while leaving your chopsticks for actual eating. In the meantime, would you mind telling us your name, child?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Dumb-door-san." said Naruto. "Only said it because I already knew yours from Hagrid." _Granted, I saw you in Pomfrey-san's heart, but I'm sticking with hearing your actual name from Hagrid-san. I don't trust you enough yet for that._

Upon hearing what Naruto called Dumbledore, both Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid sputtered in rage, while Dumbledore looked a bit surprised. A moment or two later, however, he chuckled and said "Never heard that one before. But I must admit, it's definitely a good one."

"I don't understand what's so special about that boy anyhow." said a grumpy/drowsy voice.

"Ronald, not only did he somehow managed to survive with half of his lung and a piece of his heart _gone_ ," said another voice, exasperated. "he had this strange energy around the wound that made it impervious to Madam Pomfrey's help. And yet when Harry held his hand and concentrated, the wound actually started healing!"

"I don't entirely think it was me, you gu-" a third voice said as the door opened, revealing a black-haired boy with glasses, a bushy brown-haired girl, and a red-haired boy in a uniform of sorts. The three had stopped in the open doorway upon seeing said topic of their discussion was about to eat with Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Madam Pomfrey nearby. The black-haired boy and the girl were stunned by the sight. Naruto was already healed _and_ out of the Hospital Wing! Neither of them had heard of anyone getting out of the Hospital Wing after one night!

The girl, Hermione, rushed over and starting unleashing questions in rapid succession. "Who are you? Are you alright? How are you completely healed? Shouldn't you be resting?" were but a few of the questions coming from her. At least until Naruto had enough and promptly held her lips between his fingers, forcing her to stop talking.

"Thanks for the assistance, Granger-san, Potter-san." said Naruto. "I'm Naruto."

"See, he's fine." said the other boy with them, who Naruto learned from Hermione's and Harry's hearts was named Ronald Weasley. However, he also learned a few things that made him rather unwilling to trust the red-haired boy. "Oh, good. Foods already here. Budge up, there."

Naruto, seeing that the boy was attempting to take his own meal for himself, said "No." and shoved Ronald away.

Scowling, he picked himself up after Harry offered to help, and said "What was that for? I'm hungry!"

"You're greedy." answered Naruto. "Even starving animals know more about sharing than you."

Returning to his meal, he said to finish the discussion "Corrupt won't find sympathy from me." Leaving all six of the other people in the room stunned at him. But just when Hermione was about to reprimand him, Ron, cranky and upset, attempted to attack Naruto without his wand. However, a sudden wave of terror washed over them, stopping Ron in his tracks. It was unlike anything any of them felt before, including Dumbledore. Stopping his meal, Naruto turned his head to Ron and said in a dark tone that meant business, enhanced even more by the darkened look of his eyes. " **Don't. Try. Me.** "

Ron, absolutely terrified, but unable to move his body from the fear he felt, could only really nod in agreement. Right afterwards, the oppressing aura lifted from them as Naruto seemingly calmed down and muttered "I could've handled it, Void." before finally finishing his meal. None of the six dared to speak, or even really move, in case it brought that aura back.

After they all saw that Naruto was done, Harry hesitantly asked. "Um... Might I ask, what was that all about? You don't have to say anything if you don't want to though."

"Sorry." said Naruto "But I don't trust any of yo-" He stopped his answer after he saw something inside both Harry's and Dumbledore's hearts. Something that tied them together, alongside a friend of Hinata's. He couldn't stop the lightning strike from happening, but he could hold his anger in enough for him to grit out "Excuse me. I'll be outside." and leave before they could see him angry. Although they wouldn't have noticed his expression, because they were surprised and curious as to how a storm started brewing out of nowhere.

Unfortunately, he barely managed to get a few feet away from the door to the Great Hall before his anger got the best of him and he slammed his fist into the side of wall. The resulting crater, and the sound it made, causing Harry, Hermione, and the others in the Great Hall, as well as a couple of other early risers that happened to be close by to be startled and come to look. As he continued out, he called for Hinata.

" _HINATA!_ " he cried.

" _What? What's wrong?_ " asked Hinata after a little bit " _Why are you so upset?_ "

" _I'm currently in a school that is lead by a crib robber!_ " Naruto angrily told her.

" _Dumb-door's a crib robber? I'm missing something here. Let me have a loo- oh shit!_ " said Hinata

" _Yes._ " stated Naruto. " _Because of him, Harry Potter is in reality Jade Yuhi, Kurenai-san's kidnapped daughter! And until we know how to get me back, we can't even remotely tell Kurenai-san about her!_ "

As he finally made it out of the castle, Hinata's next statement summed up what the two were thinking about the whole fiasco Naruto was stuck in.

" _ **NOT GOOD!**_ "

 **I may have brought the main issue with both Harry and Ron out into the open a bit early, but as I said, Naruto prefers letting Hinata give him orders. He works more on instinct. So the two needed time to get started on fixing the whole mess.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, again!**

 **Among other things, this chapter will be bringing in two more characters that will be integral to the story: Ginny and Luna. However, only Luna will be with Naruto, while Ginny will wait until Sasuke shows up. Sasuke will either get simply Ginny, or a harem of his own, but the harem would most likely be smaller because most of the other characters I could really think of off the top of my head to pair with him alongside Ginny are redheads. Don't want him to hog ALL the redheads.**

 **Also, I won't really be doing the whole 'Nargles, Wrackspurts, etc.' with Luna, mainly because I have trouble making any sense of what exactly she's talking about when she does say something like that.**

 **Underlined is straight from original for story purposes. NOTHING ELSE! OTHERWISE IT IS STRICTLY MY IDEA! (Not sure if anything else will be underlined, but just in case)**

 **Bold and Italicized is in a different language to the main language.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

Not everyone is so easily convinced

" _HINATA!_ " he cried.

" _What? What's wrong?_ " asked Hinata after a little bit " _Why are you so upset?_ "

" _I'm currently in a school that is lead by a crib robber!_ " Naruto angrily told her.

" _Dumb-door's a crib robber? I'm missing something here. Let me have a loo- oh shit!_ " said Hinata

" _Yes._ " stated Naruto. " _Because of him, Harry Potter is in reality Jade Yuhi, Kurenai-san's kidnapped daughter! And until we know how to get me back, we can't even remotely tell Kurenai-san about her!_ "

As he finally made it out of the castle, Hinata's next statement summed up what the two were thinking about the whole fiasco Naruto was stuck in.

" _ **NOT GOOD!**_ "

However, he was too focused on what he discovered to notice that two of the students had followed him outside. A red-haired girl and a blonde-haired girl about the same age, coming down from two different directions to eat breakfast around the time Naruto left the Great Hall. Recognizing him from the night before, the red-haired girl asked her friends still in the Great Hall. "Everything okay, you guys?"

"Oh, good morning Ginny." answered Hermione. "We uh, had a rather interesting morning thanks to Naruto."

"Naruto? You mean the boy from last night? The one that just went outside?" asked Ginny.

"The very same, Ms. Weasley." answered Dumbledore. "Although I'm afraid none of us quite know why he left like he did."

However, Ron was fuming. The new guy had kept him from an easy meal, then completely terrified him from doing anything about it. _Although I'm now starting to see why they were so interested in him._

However, despite what Dumbledore said, Ginny wasn't quite convinced Naruto's departure was random. _No way someone would walk out like he did without being angry at something._

"You do realize that he probably doesn't have much about this place at all?" she asked. "I'm pretty sure that means he shouldn't really be out and about without a guide."

"Perhaps we could help him, Ginny." said Luna, surprising the group. "He's most likely by the lake, so might be best to start there."

Recognizing her childhood friend's unique sense of the world, Ginny quickly had her fill of breakfast and then went out with Luna to speak to Naruto. She idly noticed that both Harry and Hermione were wanting to go with them, but were hesitant. Each of them worried they did something to cause Naruto's reaction. _Helps in reading faces when I have to deal with an entire pack of brothers. Especially when two are twin pranksters._

It was just then that Ginny remembered the newest additions to the grounds of Hogwarts. "He doesn't know about the dementors, either!" she declared before running outside, Luna close behind.

However, the two didn't quite have to worry, because upon getting out of the castle, they noticed Naruto down by the lake, no dementor in sight. Sighing in relief, Ginny apologized to Luna for unconsciously doubting her, then called out to Naruto. "Hey, Naruto!"

Turning around, Naruto saw the two girls coming to him. Wondering who they were, as well as what they wanted, he glanced at their hearts. What he saw there caught his attention pretty quickly.

 _Luna had to deal with all of that at a young age. Looks like she could use some help._ Thought Naruto. _As for, Jinni-no Ginny?, it seems that she at least suspects the truth about Jade. She could possibly help._

"Can I help you?" he asked the two.

Luna, realizing that there was something about Naruto that reminded her of herself, explained. "Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood, and this is my friend Ginny Weasley. We would like to help you become accustomed to Hogwarts, however long you may be here. There is also the problem of-"

"Dementors." stated Naruto.

"Yes. That's correct." said Luna, starting to get an idea of Naruto. "Unless, that is, you don't require assistance."

While Luna and Naruto were talking, Ginny was stumped. Naruto already knew about the dementors, but didn't seem to have actually encountered them. So how did he know about the monsters?

"The mind may forget, but the heart always remembers." said Naruto cryptically, like he somehow knew just what she was thinking. "I'm also from the same place as Harry."

Now she was shocked. _What? He can read minds or something?!_ But Luna was the one who answered her unasked question this time. "I don't think he can actually use Legilimency, unless it doesn't allow you to read a person's mind." Turning to Naruto, she asked "What exactly _are_ you reading?"

 _She's good, but I'm still not real sure if I can trust either of them._ Thought Naruto. " _Hey, Hinata._ "

It was a few moments before she answered. " _Yeah?_ "

" _What do you think about Luna and Ginny? Can they really be trusted?_ " asked Naruto.

" _Let's see..._ " she said, contemplating the end results. "... _I think it would be best to go straight up with them. Just make sure that they know to keep it to themselves for the time being._ "

" _Yes, ma'am._ " acknowledged Naruto before responding to Luna's question. "I'm reading your hearts."

Even Luna was surprised by the answer given. Reading their hearts? Even knowing their young age, and subsequent lack of worldly experience, the ability to read a person's heart wasn't something one would expect. But even so, Luna's experiences so far did allow her to understand the Naruto was telling them the truth. But she then remembered something the he said earlier. "I'm willing to believe you, but I would like to know one thing."

"Why I said 'I'm also from the same place as Harry.'?" asked Naruto. After Luna nodded, the boy sighed. "Harry isn't actually Harry."

"I knew it!" declared Ginny, before quickly withdrawing in on herself a bit in embarrassment, catching Luna by surprise. _This has been quite shocking, even for me._

Naruto merely chuckled a bit before continuing. "Yes, Ginny. However, I know her real name. Jade, daughter of Kurenai Yuhi of Konoha." Now Luna's head was starting to ache from the conversation, but unfortunately, the shocks weren't quite done. "It was that old man, Dumb-door, who turned her into Harry Potter." But it was the last part that got through to the two girls the hardest. "She was just born when kidnapped."

The resounding cry, while not loud enough to be heard throughout the entire castle, was still loud enough to be heard by a quarter of the building "WHAT!?"

 _This is quite a strange occurrence._ mused Dumbledore, somewhat wondering around Hogwarts a bit. _Naruto appearing out of nowhere at the beginning of the school year, especially in that state he was in. However,_ he developed a frown upon thinking about Naruto. _his mind was the most protected I ever encountered. Not only that, during breakfast today, he looked at both me and Harry right before leaving like he did. Could he possibly...no...maybe. I'll have to be sure somehow._

Just then, his train of thought was interrupted by Professor McGonagall's voice. "How is he, Albus?"

"Hmm. Oh, yes. Mr. Uzumaki is fine." replied the man. "In fact, he's already had breakfast in the Great Hall, actually."

McGonagall was surprised. Normally Madam Pomfrey would keep her patients in the Hospital Wing through breakfast. "What got Poppy to allow him to leave her care after just a night?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Poppy didn't actually have much of a choice in the matter. Apparently he doesn't quite trust Healers, so the first chance he got, he left there. Hagrid encountered him after he landed on the ground floor from, according to him, about 3 floors."

McGonagall couldn't believe it. A child, with a gaping hole in his chest, was completely healed in a matter of hours! And not only that, he free-falled 3 floors without a scratch! As she was about to inquire further, said topic of conversation came up to the pair and stoically asked "Opening in third-year Gryffindor?"

However, even with the seeming lack of emotion, the two teachers didn't have any problem understanding that the question was only a formality. But Dumbledore managed to catch the underlying statement.

 _He's not going to take no for an answer._

 _Great, he knows. I don't know how, but he knows. And now he's forcing me to either put him with Harry or risk losing Harry. Sigh._

Thankfully, for him, Naruto then said "Unlike you two, Harry will survive with my help."

After that, Dumbledore was quick to agree. While he didn't quite know about Harry's real background, let alone her original name, but he did know that Harry's history here wasn't quite the best. _If he can help Harry survive, at least long enough, then the plan will have a greater chance of success._

He didn't notice Naruto's brief moment narrowing his eyes as he left with McGonagall for her classroom.

"Until we meet again," said Professor Trelawney faintly, "fair fortune be yours. Oh, and dear" - she pointed at Neville - "you'll be late next time, so mind you work extra-hard to catch up."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione descended Professor Trelawney's ladder and the winding stair in silence, then set off for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson. It took them so long to find her classroom that, early as they had left Divination, they were only just in time.

Harry chose a seat right at the back of the room, feeling as though he were sitting in a very bright spotlight; the rest of the class kept shooting furtive glances at him, as thought he were about to drop dead at any moment. He hardly heard what Professor McGonagall was telling them about Animagi (wizards who could transform at will into animals), and wasn't even watching when she transformed herself in front of their eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle marking around her eyes.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint _pop_ , and staring around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

Everybody's heads turned toward Harry again, but nobody spoke. At least, not until Naruto made his presence known.

"Whoever believes Trelawney is an idiot."

"I see." said Professor McGonagall, understanding. "Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Again, Naruto answered her, because her students were focused solidly on Naruto's sudden appearance out of seemingly nowhere. "Harry."

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, fixing Harry with her beady eyes. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet, so it would be best for you to believe Mr. Uzumaki, despite how I never speak ill of my colleagues-"

Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white. She went on, more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney-"

She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off handsome today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

Hermione laughed. Harry felt a bit better. It was harder to feel scared of a lump of tea leaves away from the dim red light and befuddling perfume of Professor Trelawney's classroom. Not everyone was convinced, however. Ron still looked worried, and Lavender whispered, "But what about Neville's cup?"

She didn't notice Naruto until his hand took hold of her shoulder, causing her to jump from the unexpected touch. With a hardened stare, he said "Brown-san, we make our own fate." He then turned to Professor McGonagall and said "Begin when you wish."

When the Transfiguration class had finished, they joined the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch.

"Ron, cheer up," said Hermione, pushing a dish of stew toward him. "You heard what Professor McGonagall said."

Ron spooned stew onto his plate and picked up his fork but didn't start.

"Harry," he said, in a low serious voice, "you _haven't_ seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"

"Yeah, I have," said Harry. "I saw one the night I left the Dursleys'."

"Omens are either patterns or illusions." said Naruto, right behind them. "Nothing else."

"Bloody hell!" said Ron, startled by him. "How are you doing that?"

Naruto, instead of answering, turned to Harry and said "We need to talk."

 **Not entirely too sure about Snape yet, but Draco and Ron will be in the 'You'll never learn.' category, while Dumbledore will eventually learn his lesson. Although it will still take him a while. As for why: I never did quite reveal Dumbledore's reasons for the kidnapping in the first place, now did I?**

 **Some of you may complain a bit about the length of some chapters, but as a heads up (and this goes especially for anyone reading my other stories as well), that's mainly because of boredom, wanting to be finished with the chapter, _and_ plot development. I want to try for an actual story, not something that's more or less 'This guy had a problem, got a boost, fixed it, the end.' That's not a story in my opinion, even for toddlers. It should show things such as just what the problem is and how the main character(s) went about to fix it.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, again!**

 **This one is more of an explanation omake in comparison to the other chapters. Just really to show people the biggest problem Naruto and Hinata are currently dealing with (besides one being in Konoha while the other's at Hogwarts). Harry Potter, or rather, Jade Yuhi-Potter. The birth daughter of Kurenai Yuhi and the blood-adopted daughter of Lily and James Potter. So this will take place in Konoha, focused around Kurenai, Asuma, and Hinata.**

 **For the record, the story will focus on Hogwarts and England while omakes will be in Konoha.**

 **As for any connection to Persona... I wasn't quite going for that, actually. Void Heart, and the rest of what I call the 'Heart Armors,' are special to Naruto, Hinata, and the other girls that will be joining the group (Jade and Luna being two of them, btw). They are physical forms for different aspects and elements. Anyone else will get something a bit more akin to Xmen (i.e. Shikamaru would probably get something similar to Rogue Cheney of the Fairy Tail series). That and I don't really know all that much about the Persona series, period, so I would have trouble bringing it in properly.**

 **Underlined is straight from original for story purposes. NOTHING ELSE! OTHERWISE IT IS STRICTLY MY IDEA! (Not sure if anything else will be underlined, but just in case)**

 **Bold and Italicized is in a different language to the main language.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

Who is Jade Yuhi?

While Naruto was busy in Hogwarts, wherever that was, Hinata was walking around the outskirts of Konoha, heading to a somewhat remote spot that was set up for her sensei's privacy.

 _I sure hope we get a chance to bring Jade back home soon._ Thought Hinata. _But not only do we need to turn her back_ into _Jade from Harry, but we need to prepare her for living in a world of shinobi. Thankfully, I have an easier time to keep the truth hidden than Naruto._

Arriving at the spot, she stopped, seeing and hearing her sensei, a black-haired woman named Kurenai Yuhi, talking to a black-haired man name Asuma Sarutobi. The two were standing with their backs to Hinata and their faces to a somewhat crude tombstone.

"You remember that time I was out of commission and placed in therapy? I had just came back from a mission near our border closest to Iwa. Or rather a big fiasco that I won't bother describing. After debriefing, I decided I needed a pretty stiff drink. Nothing much, just something to take the edge off. I just wanted to get past that mess in my life. Unfortunately," Kurenai started shaking a bit then. "One of the enemies I came across had actually followed me home and slipped in Konoha. That night, as I was sleeping, he... he..."

Asuma didn't have to hear it from her to know what she was talking about, so he gently wrapped an arm around her for comfort.

"...after he was done, he attempted to run. But he couldn't get out before he was caught and executed. Serves the bastard right." her fists tightened for a bit, then loosened. "But he had the last laught, seeing as he managed to get me pregnant. It took a while, but Lord Fourth and Lady Kushina eventually managed to get me to move on." Now she was starting to tear up. "I was even planning on raising the child, partly as a form of spite to the rapist." She was definitely shaking again. "But the worse was yet to come. I was barely able to give birth to the child, my daughter, and then name her, before someone replaced her with a stillborn boy!" Kurenai fell on to her knees and started crying. While Asuma knelt down to comfort her again, Hinata thought _That's my cue._ and joined the man in showing support.

"Sensei." Hinata said. "I know about what you're going through. I also know about you losing hope about finding Jade. But don't give up hope. I have a feeling that it's only a matter of time now, before the two of you are reunited."

 **And that's the gist of it. Kurenai was raped, was planning on raising the resulting child, but Dumbledore got in the way. He replaced Jade with a stillborn Harry (they share the same birthday), then 'turned' her into Harry without actually gender change (as in 'sex-change operation'). Now Naruto has to find a way to break it to him while being nice about it.**

 **As for Dumbledore, his manipulations are more trying to protect the Wizarding World, particularly his those he considers precious, and gotten desperate when the child of some of his closest friends was stillborn.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, again!**

 **Now we'll be starting to get Harry set up to be a proper ninja by the time he becomes Jade for good. Hope you like what I did for Draco and his ilk.**

 **Underlined is straight from original for story purposes. NOTHING ELSE! OTHERWISE IT IS STRICTLY MY IDEA! (Not sure if anything else will be underlined, but just in case)**

 **Bold and Italicized is in a different language to the main language.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

With new faces, come new experiences and ideas

When the Transfiguration class had finished, they joined the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch.

"Ron, cheer up," said Hermione, pushing a dish of stew toward him. "You heard what Professor McGonagall said."

Ron spooned stew onto his plate and picked up his fork but didn't start.

"Harry," he said, in a low serious voice, "you _haven't_ seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"

"Yeah, I have," said Harry. "I saw one the night I left the Dursleys'."

"Omens are either patterns or illusions." said Naruto, right behind them. "Nothing else."

"Bloody hell!" said Ron, startled by him. "How are you doing that?"

Naruto, instead of answering, turned to Harry and said "We need to talk."

"Uh, okay." said Harry, confused and uncertain. He wasn't sure what Naruto would want to talk about, but with all that has happened with Naruto so far, he's easily shown himself as surprisingly straightforward. _Although I don't really like what he said about Ron._

"Granger-san can join if she wishes." Naruto told them. "But only her."

"Okay, just what is your problem with me?!" demanded Ron. "First breakfast, and now not being allowed to be with my friends?!"

Naruto merely narrowed his eyes at Ron. "Since when have you ever truly been a friend?"

"Not entirely sure just what the foreigner was talking about," said a another voice with amusement clear in his voice. "But finally someone else decided to put you in your place, Weasel."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Turning, the speaker was revealed to Naruto as a boy their age with slicked back white-blond hair and pale skin. Reading his heart showed Naruto that the boy, Draco Mavoy(? ;)), was just as corrupt as the redhead boy Ron, but didn't have the issue with his eating habits. Instead, Draco was vain and honorless. _Even Orochimaru had honor._

Deciding to end the encounter quickly, Naruto said "You're next." and sprinted faster than they could comprehend at Draco. Next moment, all they really knew was Draco suddenly crashing into the table where Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, among others, were seated. However, what surprised people the most was that he crashed into Professor Snape's seat, without disturbing the rest of the table, while he was on the opposite side of the Head Table.

"Until you discover honor," declared Naruto. "stay out of my sight."

Only a few weren't stunned by what happened. Dumbledore quickly realized that Naruto was definitely going to be a major issue in the world. Harry wasn't sure what he was feeling, except envy at how powerful and confident Naruto was in doing that in the Great Hall during lunch. Whilst Crabbe and Goyle only really understood that Malfoy was attacked, and it was their job to protect him. Unfortunately, that meant they didn't recognize the evident danger signs right in front of them.

Naruto, continuing on instinct, unleashed a donkey kick on the two, before creating a Shadow Clone of himself to split them up for the technique he was using: Leaf Hot Wind*. Thankfully, his instinct kept him and his clone from doing anymore damage than a week in the Hospital Wing. After landing, he dismissed his clone, right before Hinata proceeded to smack his mind hard enough to be visible and then berate him for attacking the three. Even with their personal flaws.

Once she was done, Naruto said to Harry. "I'm afraid our talk will have to wait until tonight. But know that I'll be with your class while here."

Harry would've responded, but he was cut off by an irate Professor McGonagall. "Just what do you think you're doing?! You may be of special circumstances, but that doesn't give you any allowance to attack another student!"

"Sorry, ma'am." said Naruto. "Instinct." He understood what both women were saying. A new land equates to different rules, as well as people that aren't necessarily as resilient as his home people. Granted, his abilities were able to alert him to the resilience of Mavoy and his bodyguards, but he still needs to lay low for the time being. Once he has a solid enough understanding of where he was, and where Konoha was in comparison, _then_ he could start cutting loose.

Quickly turning to Harry, he said "I'll see you at Hagrid-san's." Then headed on out of the Great Hall after grabbing a few apples from one of the tables to snack on.

Harry was pleased to get out of the castle after lunch. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale gray, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures Class.

After Naruto's show in the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other and he had a lot to think about. Harry walked beside them in contemplative silence as they went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was only when he spotted an only-too-familiar emblem ahead of them that he realized they must be having these lessons with the Slytherins. However, he noticed right afterwards that they seem to clustered a little ways away from Naruto, who had his back to them while talking to Hagrid. Harry was quite sure he knew what they were afraid of.

Somehow noticing their presence, Naruto turned to them and said "Time to begin, Hagrid-san."

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

For one nasty moment, Harry thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the forest; Harry had had enough unpleasant experiences in there to last him a lifetime. However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called "That's it – make sure yeh can see – now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books-"

"Stroke the spine." said Naruto, then faced Hermione. "May I?"

After Hermione hand her copy over, Naruto ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Naruto ran a hand down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

"Thanks, Naruto." said Hagrid. "Righ' then, yeh've got yer books, an' now yeh need the Magical Creatures. I'll be righ' back. Hang on..."

He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"This is just great!" said a Slytherin girl loudly. "That monster's in our class, and now that oaf is teaching classes. This place is going to the dogs!"

Naruto sighed. "Porki-san. Shut up."

Said girl, Pansy Parkinson, quickly lost any courage she felt after Hagrid left upon hearing Naruto speak to her.

"Oooooooh!" squealed the Gryffindor Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Harry and Naruto ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

" _The others are going to be sooo jealous!_ " squealed Hinata, giving Naruto a bit of a start.

" _Next time, please let me known in some way that you would be contacting me. I was kind of busy._ " responded Naruto. " _But yeah, I'd have to agree. Hippogriffs are quite majestic, despite their hybrid appearance. Now Hagrid's about to start explaining._ "

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

Harry could sort of see what Hagrid meant. Once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer-"

Naruto approached wearily, showing how one should universally act around new animals. Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't far behind.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Pansy and a boy named Theodore Nott weren't listening; the two were talking in an undertone and Harry had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson. Although he was kind of looking forward to it, wanting to see just what Naruto would end up doing next to them.

"Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him and ye bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt."

"Right – who wants ter go first?"

For some reason, he didn't quite notice Naruto continuing his way forward, hand raised in a placating manner, while the rest of the class backed farther away in anwer to Hagrid's question. The hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered. But as Naruto drew closer, they started calming down before their eyes, as though they knew they could trust Naruto wasn't hostile to them.

"No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.

"Hagrid?" said Harry, pointing at Naruto, who by then was just about to place his hand on one of the hippogriffs without trouble. Somehow, without listening to Hagrid, he was able to get the hippogriffs to allow him to touch them.

"If you can show you are not a threat," said Naruto. "you don't need to bow."

None of them could believe what they were seeing, especially Hermione and Hagrid. What they knew about magical creatures, all of it, had just been tossed on its side by a quiet and somewhat dark-but-not-Dark-themed boy. And all he did was walk up to a hippogriff!

Somewhat hesitant from uncertainty and surprise, Hagrid said. "R-right... right then. Naruto, I reckon he might' let yeh ride him."

Naruto shook his head. "Not much for flying." He understood what people saw in things such as the ability to fly, but he personally wasn't interested.

Harry, on the other hand, was. Even though he didn't think that a hippogriff would be remotely the same as a broomstick, it was still a chance to fly. So, after volunteering and being accepted by the hippogriff that Naruto was focused primarily on, that Hagrid called Buckbeak, he was helped by Hagrid onto Buckbeak's back. But once Buckbeak stood up, he discovered a problem. He had no real idea where exactly to hold onto Buckbeak. Everything in front of him was covered in feathers.

"Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping the hippogriff's hindquarters.

Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Harry; he just had time to seize the hippogriff around the neck before he was soaring upward. It was nothing like broomstick, and Harry knew which one he preferred; the hippogriff's wings beat uncomfortably on either side of him, catching him under his legs and making him feel he was about to be thrown off; the glossy feathers slipped under his fingers and he didn't dare get a stronger grip; instead of the smooth action of his Nimbus Two Thousand, he now felt himself rocking backward and forward as the hindquarters of the hippogriff rose and fell with its wings.

Buckbeak flew him once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground; this was the bit Harry had been dreading; he leaned back as the smooth neck lowered, feeling he was going to slip off over the beak, then felt a heavy thud as the four ill-assorted feet hit the ground. He just managed to hold on and push himself straight again.

"Good work, Harry!" roared Hagrid as everyone except Naruto, Pansy, and Nott, for various reasons, cheered. "Okay, who else wants a go?"

Emboldened by Harry's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. Ron and Hermione practiced on the chestnut, while Harry watched.

Naruto started going around and helping, until he noticed Pansy and Nott having taken over Buckbeak. Before the two could really do anything beyond bow, he came over and grabbed them.

"Hagrid-san!" called Naruto. "These two didn't listen two either of us."

"Oh, really?" answered Hagrid, coming over. "I'll be sure to let the other professors know about this. Also 20 points from Slytherin and a detention each, I believe."

"His class, his rules." said Naruto when Pansy and Nott were about to protest. Deciding to ensure they stayed out of the way, he focused his power, locking their muscles in place long enough for the class to be over. "They won't bother the lesson anymore."

"Thanks' Naruto." said Hagrid, rejuvenated. With what happened, he didn't have to worry about anyone else messing with his first lesson.

Later on, in the Gryffindor common room, Naruto stood leaning by the fireplace holding a conversation with Hinata about the upcoming meeting.

" _Do you really think that we'd be able to do this, love?_ " asked Hinata. " _Considering Dumb-door-_ "

" _She may have lived a life here, but Jade is still one of us._ " said Naruto. " _The problem is how much I should bring up at any given time. Can't overload her._ "

Understanding Naruto's concern, but not wanting to cause problems, Hinata eventually said to Naruto. " _For now, just stick with getting Jade up to speed with the ability to utilize chakra. Although, if possible, see if you can find a seemingly legit reason to call him Jade. At least in private._ "

" _That second part will be the easiest part. Some people think her eyes as Harry looked similar to emeralds. For all anyone could really know, they're more jade in color in reality._ " supplied Naruto. Just then he heard Harry, Hermione, and Ron arrive from their trip to Hagrid after classes. " _They're back, although they look a little irritated at something._ "

Noticing Naruto, Harry remembered what Naruto said during lunch that day. "Hey, Naruto. You wanted to speak to me?"

Naruto nodded. "There is a few things you should be made known of. Granger-san is trustworthy, but some is best kept secret. It has broken hardened men before."

Harry gulped. Even though he didn't like how Naruto hated Ron every time they met, but understood at least a part of why Naruto said Ron wasn't allowed to join them. Out of the three of them, Ron was the least suited for the potential information he has. Ron was always the most reluctant in their adventures while at Hogwarts. He generally focused more on chess, food, and Quidditch. But still, Naruto unnerved Harry a bit.

"Ron," said Harry. "Trust me when I say, you're most likely better off not knowing what we'd be talking about."

A little upset, but mostly confused, Ron headed up for bed. Hermione decided to stay, intrigued at what Naruto was implying. She may not have experienced quite as much as others, such as Harry, but she did read up on some of the possible implications. Her intrigue grew after Naruto started by stating. "To start off, unless I desire time in the hospital, I can't quite lie."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione. "Are you a really bad liar that people beat you for it or something?"

"No." said Naruto. "I placed myself into a month-long coma the last time I lied. Literally. No outside help."

His two listeners were stunned. He had somehow managed to put himself into the hospital just from a lie. Even more stunning was it was for a month-long coma!

"But that's not the issue here." said Naruto. "My primary focus is the truth about Harry. Such as his mother."

"My mother?" asked Harry, bewildered.

"Your _birth_ mother." explained Naruto. "Blood-adopted by Potters."

Hermione gasped while Harry was back to stunned. "He was blood-adopted? How?"

"Exact details can wait." said Naruto. "But she had no intention on being separated from you. I can assure you of that."

Barely composing himself, Harry stuttered. "W-who was s-she?"

"Her name _is_ Yu- I mean Kurenai Yuhi." said Naruto. "Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha. Let me show you." Balling his fists, he concentrated and before their eyes, took on a different shape. Somewhat wild black hair that came down a bit below the shoulder; crimson red eyes and red shirt without a left sleeve, underneath a unique white dress seemingly made out of some form of medical wrap; white wrappings around her hands, forearms, and upper legs, with black open-toed footwear completing the look.

 _She's beautiful._ Thought Harry and Hermione.

Naruto, still in the form of Kurenai, smiled upon noticing their internal reaction. "If you'd like, I can give you a chance at following her in shinobi art of genjutsu, or illusions. I just need to jump-start you. Questions?"

With that, Naruto returned to his normal form and waited for Harry and Hermione to start asking questions, knowing that they'll most likely bombard him with questions. Surprisingly enough, he noticed that only Hermione had questions waiting to burst out. Harry, on the other hand, only had really one question to ask after he regained his voice from the knowledge he just gained.

"What exactly do I have to do?" asked Harry. If what he heard was true, then he wasn't about to let a chance to be part of a true family go.

Naruto's expression quickly went blank. "Are you sure? No turning back if yes."

"Are you sure, Harry?" asked Hermione, concerned. She didn't want her friend to possibly get hurt from all that was happening. Even with what Naruto had told/showed them.

Sighing, Harry turned and stared pointedly at Hermione. "Tell me this, Hermione. If you had a chance, even a remote one, to reunite with family, without harming others, would you take it?"

With Hermione relenting after that question, Harry steeled himself and said to Naruto. "Yes."

Understanding where he was coming from, Naruto first asked if Hermione was able to direct them to Harry's dorm. After she said she could bring them there, he said "Brace yourself. This will hurt." and then slammed his outstretched hand _into_ Harry's chest. So surprised by this, Hermione could only watch as her closest friend cried out and fell unconscious in Naruto's arms. But she could've sworn that for a moment, Harry looked different, but didn't dwell on it as Naruto asked her where to go.

Whatever happened, she knew that she was going to try her hardest to make Naruto pay for hurting her friend. Even if she didn't really stand a chance.

 **Sorry if explanations are somewhat lacking, but you got to admit, what they're going through can be pretty trying on a person. Especially if it was multiple big things at once.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, again!**

 **To get it out of the way, for the moment, Snape will stay pretty much _exactly_ like in canon. Main tweaks are whenever he and Naruto have a solid encounter. Otherwise, for the time being, he staying off to the side until I figure out what exactly I plan on doing with him. Although I most certainly won't let him get away with berating Harry and Co.**

 **In the mean time, I'll be letting Naruto in on the situation with Sirius. Granted, he would've noticed in other people's hearts, but he'll see the discrepancies in the story after he meets with Remus and Snape, and then take an interest in the issue himself.**

 **Lastly, since it seems that the chapters can't seem to keep the underlined parts _underlined_ , I just be forgoing it except for the chapter title. No use continuing with futility.**

 **Bold and Italicized is in a different language to the main language.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

The truth is much stranger than fiction

Malfoy didn't reappear in classes until late on Thursday morning, when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through double Potions. He swaggered into the dungeon, his head covered in bandages, acting, in Harry's opinion, as though he were the heroic survivor of some dreadful battle.

"How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy Parkinson. "Does it hurt much?"

"If you want the truth, then ask me." said Naruto, having just arrived from a previous engagement. "If not, then return to your work. Mavoy, get to work, and don't use your fake wound as an excuse."

"You're not the boss of me." Malfoy sneered at him, unintentionally revealing to the class that Naruto was indeed correct in the remaining damage was nonexistant.

"Someone has to." said Naruto as he ripped the bandages from Malfoy's head, showing a completely healed head.

"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape idly.

Harry and Ron scoled at each other; Snape wouldn't have said "settle down" if _they'd_ walked in late, he'd have gien them detention. But Malfoy had always been able to get away with anything in Snape's classes; Snape was head of Slytherin House, and generally favored his own students above all others. They were glad that Naruto wasn't about to let the same happen again.

They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Malfoy attempted to set up his cauldron right next to Harry and Ron, but Naruto picked him up and dropped on the other side of the room, where Crabbe and Goyle were.

"And what gives you the right to harass my students?" asked Snape neutrally.

"Either they, and you, follow the rules," responded Naruto, "or drop out. Bullies don't belong."

Without waiting for any sort of reply, Naruto turned to Harry and say to him "Hands out. Both of you."

After the two boys complied, albeit hesitantly, Naruto took a deep breath and then breathed out a blast of steam that had cleaned their hands.

"Proper hygiene helps," explained Naruto. "doesn't matter if it's for food, potions, or life."

Harry understood what Naruto was talking about, remembering his time at the Dursleys preparing their meals, while the blond directed a similar blast over the cauldrons, tools, and the other students. After he was done, Naruto saw that no one else was moving, frozen in surprise about what he just did.

Snapping his fingers at them, he said "You're here to learn, not stare."

Rebooting their minds, the class set to work on the lesson, with Naruto observing idly on the process. In the meantime, Malfoy was grumbling about the blond interfering with him, saying "My father will hear about this."

"If you have time to complain, you have time to work." Naruto said, hearing him from the other side of the room. "So work!"

Snape wisely decided to keep silent, knowing that it wasn't in his best interest to interfere himself.

A few cauldrons, away, Neville was in trouble. Neville regularly went to pieces in Potions lessons; it was his worst subject and his great fear of Professor Snape made things ten times worse. His potion, which was supposed to be a bright, acid green, had turned –

"Orange, Longbottom," said Snape, ladling some up and allowing it to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see. "Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"

Neville was pink and trembling. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears.

"Please, sir," said Hermione, "please, I could help Neville put it right-"

"Have you considered actually doing your job?" Naruto cut in, "You're expecting masters, and got kids."

" _Remind me, again,_ " Hinata idly said, popping up. " _Why is this guy an actual teacher?_ "

" _Dumb-door wanted to keep his spy close at hand, and this was the best bet in doing that._ " said Naruto.

" _Completely risking an entire country because he couldn't let go of the past, or believe that someone is actually not as good as he currently is._ " Hinata finished before groaning. " _And you've had problems with the Civilian Council. That place has practically no one competent in power, except maybe the Amelia Bones person that keeps on showing up in some of their hearts._ "

" _At least Jade is now at a competent enough level for me to find and talk to Bones,leaving her for a bit. Granted, she's still working on conditioning for later, but she's done it enough times to keep it as a routine thing. Talk to you later, love, needed back here._ " said Naruto before returning his attention back to the classroom, where Harry was attempting to get his attention. "Yes?"

"You okay? You kind of zoned out a bit there." said Harry.

"Yeah, nothing brought it up for discussion yet." said Naruto, "You recall me talking about Hinata?"

After Harry nodded, he continued his explanation. "I can speak to her in my head."

"Hey!" Snape said, reminding the two that they were still in the Potions classroom, "Are you two done? Get out of my class, and that goes for you too, Miss Granger."

Turning, the two boys noticed Hermione finish packing her bag, which was full to bursting.

 _I thought that I had sent her with Ron._ Thought Harry, perplexed.

 _Sigh. Figures that Dumb-door would be dumb enough to give a kid the ability to manipulate time without any real restraints._ Thought Naruto, groaning a bit. He then grabbed Hermione's bag and directed her out the door, Harry following.

Once they were away from the classroom, Naruto pushed Hermione's bag into Harry's hands, grabbed the girl's shoulders, and asked in a cold voice "Just why exactly did you agree to risk your very existence just to take extra classes?"

While Harry was shocked at what he just did, Hermione was scared. Naruto had discovered her secret, and was demanding her reasoning for it. And the way he 'asked,' made her unable to say anything except the truth. Or at least try to.

"I don't know!" she said, eyes starting to water, "I don't know. I just...I wanted to..."

"You didn't want to be seen as useless?" Naruto asked, although it sounded more like a statement than a question, "And you decided on doing something that would've destroyed you, without realizing the consequences."

Understanding just what he was saying, Hermione broke down in his arms, dangerously close to risking her very existence. Naruto merely held her in his arms, while Harry awkwardly patted her on the back. A few minutes later, Hermione finally calmed down, and just in time for them to make it in time for their next class.

Professor Lupin wasn't there when they arrived at his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. They all sat down, took out their books, quills, and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when their old teacher had brought a cageful of pixies and set them loose.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.

"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin -"

Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad-tempered, failed wizrad who wagged a constant war against the students and, indeed, Peeves. However Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.

"I got this." piped up Naruto, walking forward. Grabbing hold of the doorknob, he focused, melting it into molten slag in his hand. Ignoring the burning in his hand, he threw the mess into Peeves' face, sending him careening down the corridor and away from them.

"Lupin," said Naruto, turning to the watching class. "If you don't mind?"

Professor Lupin was one of the quicker people Naruto met that recomposed himself after seeing something beyond anything before. Flicking his wand, he repaired the door, then turned to his students and said "Shall we proceed?"

They set off again, the class looking at Naruto with increased respect, awe, and some fear. Professor Lupin led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.

"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.

The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."

He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

"And you using your head instead of your nose." quipped Naruto, earning a few chuckles and snickers from the others in the class.

Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Neville's face went crimson from the praise. Snape's lip curled, but he left shutting the door with a snap.

"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the ward robe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a boggart in there."

Most people seemed to feel that this _was_ something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks – I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. _This_ one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice."

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what _is_ a boggart?"

Hermione put up her hand.

"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."

"This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Trying to answer a question with Hermione next to him, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, was very off-putting, but Harry had a go.

"Er – because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake – tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening."

"The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requites force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is _laughter_. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing."

"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please... _riddikulus_!"

" _Riddikulus_!" said the class together.

"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.

"Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully.

Neville looked around rather willdly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."

Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful.

"Professor Snape...hmmm...Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er – yes," said Neville nervously. "But – I don't want the boggart to turn into her either."

"No, non, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Neville looked startled, but said, "Well...always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress...green, normally...and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.

"A big red one," said Neville.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in you mind's eye?"

"Yes," said Neville uncertainly, plainly wondering what was coming next.

"When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And you will raise your wand – thus – and cry ' _Riddikulus_ ' – and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently.

"If Neville is successful, the boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical..."

The room went quiet. Harry thought...What scared him most in the world?

His first thought was Lord Voldemort – a Voldemort returned to full strength. But before he had even started to plan a possible counterattack on a boggart-Voldemort, a horrible image came floating to the surface of his mind...

A rotting, glistening hand, slithering back beneath a black cloak...a long, rattling breath from an unseen mouth...then a cold so penetrating it felt like drowning...

Harry shivered, then looked around, hoping no one had noticed. Many people had their eyes shut tight. Ron was muttering to himself, "Take its legs off." Harry was sure he knew what that was about. Ron's greatest fear was spiders.

However, to Harry's embarrassment and slight anger, Naruto placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and said "You'll be after me. Lupin wouldn't quite allow you to face it either way." That greatly confused Harry, but Naruto didn't speak further.

"Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin.

Harry felt a lurch of fear. He wasn't ready. How could you make a dementor less frightening? But he didn't want to ask for more time; everyone else was nodding and rolling up their sleeves.

"Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward...Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot-"

They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One – two – three – _now_!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.

Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

" _R-r-riddikulus_!" squeaked Neville.

Threre was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

 _Just what the hell is this?! Neville's grandmother has even WORSE tastes than Gai and Lee! And that's saying something._ Thought Naruto, startled at the exact look of what Neville had described his grandmother usually wore.

There was a roar of laughter; the boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"

Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a blood-stained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising-

" _Riddikulus_!" cried Parvati.

A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

Naruto sweat-dropped a bit at this. _Okay, these people are seriously messed up in the head._

"Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin.

Seamus darted past Parvati.

 _Crack_! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face – a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Harry's head stand on end-

The next two things anyone knew was Naruto standing where the creature once did, and a sizable hole in the far wall leading to outside.

"I wasn't about to hear another banshee." said Naruto. "Let alone a real one."

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione couldn't help but ask.

Naruto just simply said two words, but they were enough to explain just he meant to most of them. "Fangirls."

Harry remembered a conversation he had with Naruto a couple of days before, and fangirls were brought up.

 _"Fangirls. Bloodsuckers, banshees. Incredibly stupid and loud. Can make virtually anyone want to die to get away from them. Especially in a pack."_

He shuddered a bit, understanding how scary fangirls really were if they were practically banshees like Naruto described. Thankfully, for him, he wasn't the only one that shuddered, but they were few in number compared to the amount of people who were still reeling at what Naruto had just did: knock a banshee through magically-enhanced stone. It was a few minutes before even Professor Lupin got his act together.

"Okay!" he said, clapping his hands together. "Well done, everyone, quite an...intriguing lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me...to be handed in on Monday. That will be all. Also, five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the boggart...and five to Hermione."

Talking animatedly, the class left the staffroom. Harry, however, was feeling a bit doubtful about his training under Naruto, as well as a little excited. Would it be even remotely possible for him to come even close to that kind of power? On a side note, why did Naruto stop him from facing the boggart, and why did he say that Professor Lupin would've done the same? Was it because he'd seen Harry collapse on the train, and thought he wasn't up to much? Had he thought Harry would pass out again?

But one thing was certain. Naruto was starting to feel familiar. Harry just couldn't quite figure out why.

"He thought it would've become the Dork Lord for you," explained Naruto. "instead of a dementor. Also, Harry, I'm not going to be here this evening. I have need to speak to someone away from here. Take this in the meantime, to progress. Good job in molding chakra yesterday, by the way."

Despite the age Harry was, he was pretty proficient in learning the ways of chakra and shinobi, even with a jump start from Naruto. Naruto decided on progressing his training by adding the leaf exercise to learn control. He would then proceed further from that point.

"Okay." said Harry. "Take care."

Naruto smiled. "You too." And with that, Naruto left. His destination: Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic.

 _If what I saw in Lupin's heart in particular, Black was framed._ Thought Naruto as he ran to the Ministry. _I'm not about to let an innocent man, even a perverted one, be sent back to prison!_

 _Pathetic_. Naruto mentally said to himself as he looked around from the shadows inside the Ministry hallways, searching for Amelia. But with all the people moving about, it wasn't as easy as just running into her. At least until he came across someone who knew that she was still in her office. And upon arriving in said office, he instantly could tell that Amelia Bones wasn't someone he would want to mess with, completely disregarding his weariness around women.

Even though he didn't really know of the origins, her robes were essentially the magically version of a marine blue female Naval Officer with a monocle. Her 'officer jacket' was somewhat draped across her shoulders, indicating her status as a person of power, but also showing that she isn't above conversing with simple friends while working.

But Naruto didn't come there to just look at the woman. He had a task to complete, and proceeded to do so by using his power to seal off the room before showing himself to her.

"Amelia Bones." he said, getting her attention as he walked forward. "We need to talk."

 **Hoped you like what I did with Snape. Even if he ends up on Naruto's side, he's still pretty mean-spirited, to put it lightly. Also, the part with Amelia is just really to help keep things in order, because by that time Naruto would've definitely figured out the truth about Sirius Black and the Potters. He'll just need to take care of a few things first before getting Black free completely.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, again!**

 **I know that this may seem a bit rushing, but it' how it ultimately went in accordance to the canon book. Also, in regards to Hermione currently, she'll accept more along the lines of both learning something new and being there for her friend. Going to need a bit in order to properly put down what comes next, so I kept things relatively short in comparison this time.**

 **Bold and Italicized is in a different language to the main language.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

The Light Lady has sung, and a traitor is done.

In no time at all, Defense Against the Dark Arts had become most people's favorite class. Only Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins had anything bad to say about Professor Lupin. However, they were usually silenced pretty quickly by Naruto's intimidating presense.

 _They just never seem to learn._ Harry chuckled to himself. _And that's not the worse Naruto could do to them._

But no one else cared about their opinion on Professor Lupin. His next few lessons were just as interesting as the first. After boggarts, they studied Red Caps, nasty little goblinlike creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed: in the dungeons of castles and the potholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had gotten lost. From Red Caps they moved on to kappas, creepy water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds.

Harry only wished he was as happy with some of his other classes. Worst of all was Potions. Snape was in a particularly vindictive mood these days, and no one was in any doubt why. The story of the boggart assuming Snape's shape, and the way that Neville had dressed it in his grandmother's clothes, had traveled through the school like wildfire. Snape didn't seem to find it funny. His eyes flashed menacingly at the very mention of Professor Lupin's name, and he would've bullied Neville worse than ever if it weren't for Naruto interfering every time he tried.

Harry was also starting to prefer the time he trained under Naruto's watch over the hours he spent in Professor Trelawney's stifling tower room, deciphering lopsided shapes and symbols trying to ignore the way Professor Trelawney's enormous eyes filled with tears every time she looked at him. He had to agree with Naruto about Professor Trelawney, even though she was treated with respect bordering on reverence by many of the class. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown had taken to haunting Professor Trelawney's tower room at lunchtimes, and always returned with annoyingly superior looks on their faces, as though they knew things the others didn't. They had almost started using hushed voices whenever they spoke to Harry, as though he were on his deathbed, before remembering Naruto and stuck to normal voices. Something that Harry was eternally grateful for.

Something that most of the class was grateful for was that after the action-packed first class, Naruto had taken Hagrid aside and got him to understand that he needs to be careful with what he brings into class.

"Hagrid-san, we aren't the rule, only the exception. You need to think in terms of what they can handle instead of you."

Hagrid understood what Naruto was telling him, so he's toned his later lessons down, focusing on creatures such as bowtruckles and kneazles. That only got a few complaints in comparison to what it could've been.

At the start of October, however, Harry had a two other things to occupy him, things so enjoyable it more than made up for his unsatisfactory classes. The Quidditch season was approaching, and Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor team, called a meeting one Thursday evening to discuss tactics for the new season.

There were seven people on a Quidditch team: three Chasers, whose job it was to score goals by putting the Quaffle (a red, soccer-sized ball) through one of the fifty-foot-high hoops at each end of the field; two Beaters who were equipped with heavy bats to repel the Bludgers (two heavy black balls that zoomed around trying to attack the players); a Keeper, who defended the goal posts, and the Seeker, who had the hardest job of all, that of catching the Golden Snitch, a tiny, winged, walnut-sized ball, whose capture ended the game and earned the Seeker's team an extra one hundred and fifty points.

Alongside that, Naruto said that he was ready to start working on actual jutsu, as well as upgrading him to Tree Walking. He may not be able to use it for all that long yet, but he knew that he was coming closer to his mother. But it also led to Naruto calling him Jade in private, saying that his eyes could be seen as jade. Harry understood what he was saying, but remembered the ride on the train when he heard a woman cry out 'Jade!' and think that there might be more to it.

 _But more on that later, Oliver about to start._ Harry told himself during his team meeting.

Oliver Wood was a burly seventeen-year-old, now in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. There was a quiet sort of desperation in his voice as he addressed his six fellow team members in the chilly locer rooms on the edge of the darkening Quidditch field.

"This is our last chance – _my_ last chance – to win the Quidditch Cup," he told them, stridng up and down in front of them. "I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it.'

'Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now. Okay so we've had the worst luck in the world – injuries – then the tournament getting called off last year..." Wood swallowed, as though the memory still brought a lump to his throat. "But we also know we've got the _best-ruddy-team-in-the-school_ ," he said, punching a fist into his other hand, the old manic glint back in his eye.

"We've got three _superb_ Chasers."

Wood pointed at Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell.

"We've got two _unbeatable_ Beaters."

"Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us," said Fred and George Weasley together, pretending to blush.

"And we've got a Seeker who has _never failed to win us a match_!" Wood rumbled, glaring at Harry with a kind of furious pride. "And me." he added as an afterthought.

"We think you're very good too, Oliver," said George.

"Spanking good Keeper," said Fred.

"The point is," Wood went on, resuming his pacing, "the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Harry joined the team, I've thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing..."

Wood spoke so dejectedly that even Fred and George looked sympathetic.

"Oliver, this year's our year," said Fred.

"We'll do it, Oliver!" said Angelina.

"Definitely," said Harry.

Full of determination, the team started training sessions, three evening a week. The weather was getting colder and wetter, the nights darker, but no amount of mud, wind, or rain could tarnish Harry's wonderful vision of finally winning the huge, silver Quidditch Cup. Although he couldn't say quite the same for Naruto.

Harry returned to the Gryffindor tower one evening after training, cold and stiff but pleased with the way practice had gone, to find Naruto outside of the common room speaking to Luna and Ginny.

 _What's with them?_ Harry wondered, moving closer.

"It's official," Naruto said to the two. "you two and Hermione are allowed to join us for shinobi training. Just need to tell her as well."

"Yeah, it was rather surprising that Hermione would even be interested in your culture, considering that you're basically super-assassins." said Ginny.

"Are you two sure that it's just Harry that just has a connection to your world?" asked Luna, somehow confusing both Ginny and Naruto. "How goes the search for Pettigrew?"

Naruto sighed. "Not good. I know he's here somewhere, but he somehow manages to escape my sight. I am beginning to think that traitorous rat might be hiding under someone else's heart in Gryffindor."

Harry's eyes widened. _Naruto thinks a traitor is hiding out in Gryffindor? But why?_

"And I can't Jade her-" Naruto started before noticing Harry's presense. After a little bit, he slumped a bit before saying "Harry, get on out here. It's time you knew."

Harry tentatively came out into the open. "Naruto?"

"Ginny, get behind her." said Naruto, preparing for the inevitable outcome. "You'll most likely need to be there for this."

Now Harry was greatly confused. Naruto told Ginny to 'get behind her,' and yet she stood behind him. "What exactly is going on, Naruto?"

"Harry, remember when I told that their would be something that you would have trouble accepting?" asked Naruto. At Harry's nod, he continued. "You're not actually Harry Potter."

 _What is he talking about?!_ Harry was stunned by the blond's audacity in that statement.

Naruto then finished his statement. "You're real name is Jade Yuhi-Potter, _daughter_ of Kurenai Yuhi, and James and Lily Potter. Hinata ordered me to go ahead and tell you."

Naruto, to further prove his words, placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and concentrated. A plume of smoke later, and Harry felt different. He heard Ginny take a sharp breath, looked at himself, and did the same.

"This is the real you, Jade." said Naruto, resigned. "I did tell you that it would be hard to accept, when you've lived your life as a boy. It was kept hidden by Dumbledore out of desperation, fearing that the lack of a Potter scion would doom everything. But know this, if their was an easier way for this, then I would've gladly taken it."

After Naruto reapplied the illusion keeping Harry as a boy, Luna said "You don't have to believe just yet, but we are here for you when you are ready."

Not knowing what to think, Harry just nodded minutely. His whole life was pretty much nothing but a lie? He was just happy that he didn't have to worry about his friends being a lie as well.

 _Too bad Weasel isn't quite who yo-_ thought Naruto before realizing something. _Wait a minute. On occasion, Weasel's heart confusing, with scenes that shouldn't be in their. Almost like..._

"Well, I got to be going back to Ravenclaw Tower." said Luna before walking off. "Take care, guys."

"You too, Luna." said Naruto before turning to go into the Gryffindor common room to confirm his suspicions. He, Ginny, and Harry walked in to hear Hermione say "Harry's upposed to stay _in school-_ "

"Talking about Black?" asked Naruto for clarification.

"Yeah," said Hermione. "Ron here wants Harry to go to Hogsmeade with u-Are you alright, Harry?" She noticed how Harry was acting and grew concerned for her friend.

"He learned something that is right now up to him to tell you." said Naruto. "For the record, you're authorized to join us in training. And as for Black-" he turned to Ron and stared properly for a moment, then continued, "-give me the rat, Weasel."

"What?" asked Ron, confused with the demand.

"The rat." stated Naruto. "Either hand it over, or I'll do it myself."

When it was clear that Ron wasn't about to listen to Naruto, the blond grabbed the ginger's bag and pulled out his pet rat Scabbers. Focusing some of his power in his hand, he threw it at the fireplace, turning it green.

"Bones!" he shouted before throwing the rat into the flames. "Heads up!"

Ron attempted to charged him for what he did, but Naruto kept him back simple enough. Hermione was more concerned with Harry, but still was shocked by Naruto's actions. She was even further shocked when a woman's head appeared in the flames.

"Where did you find him Naruto?" asked Amelia.

Naruto pointed to Ron. "Weasel's pet rat. With him in custody, Black goes free."

"As agreed." said Amelia. "I have him being interrogated for anything connected to both Black and beyond as we speak. Come morning Black's innocence should be public."

"Unless someone interferes. Night." said Naruto before Amelia's head left the fire.

" **Send Jade to bed.** " piped up Void Heart.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. " _Any particular rea-_ " he started to say, until he felt a familiar pressure starting to bear down on him. " _Never mind. I'm on it._ "

"Harry." said Naruto, getting the boy's attention. "Head to sleep. It'll at least help you figure out what to do."

Knowing nothing better to do, Harry complied and went up into the dorm to sleep and think everything over, leaving Naruto with a fuming Ron and an irritated Hermione that was running rather low on patience. Ginny quickly sent Ron on his way, not wanting to have to deal with her brother's attitude at that time.

"Okay, would someone _please_ tell me just what is going on right now?!" cried Hermione. "First, Harry comes in as though he just heard his parents died, then you for some reason send Ronald's rat over to the Director of the DMLE, and _now you just up and send Harry to bed as though your his guardian or something_!?"

"And until at least his godfather is available, I basically am." said Naruto, a bit of a growl in his words. "I was stuck telling him something he wasn't quite ready to accept, and the rat framed Black. Anything else can wait until morning, when the truth is revealed."

As he curled up in his corner of the common room, Naruto said to Hermione, who was now looking a bit stunned and hurt from his words, "Sorry, but it honestly isn't my story to tell. Once Harry's ready, he'll tell you. Also, you're welcome to join training tomorrow morning." and went to sleep, tailed curled in front of him.

Even Hermione couldn't help but think that it was kind of cute to look at, but none of them except Void Heart knew just what the future held with Harry beginning to learn the truth about himself.

 _Wh...where am I...?_ thought Harry as he opened his eyes in an environment that he never saw before. But he did remember it from what Naruto told him. _Is this Konoha?_

Somehow, it appeared as though Harry had woke up in Konoha, but it was clear that something wasn't quite right. The entire place was on fire, but not being destroyed. What was worse, was that it was colder than anything Harry had ever felt before. He shivered, wondering what was going on.

"H-h-hello?" called Harry, wanting at least someone to be there to help him understand. However, he was startled by how his voice sounded, and looked down at his body. What he saw was just like earlier that day, but his clothes were like what he saw on his mother when Naruto temporarily transformed into her. "Wh..."

" **Why are you so afraid?** " a familiar voice says, catching Harry's attention in front of himself. Seemingly coming from the fire itself, a silhouette of an armored winged warrior walked towards him.

"Who are you? What's going on?" asked Harry, demanding answers. _I'm most certainly not going to trust this guy until I get some answers._

" **And yet you trusted me when I told you how to heal Naruto.** " the man tells him with a raised eyebrow.

Harry remembered that moment, when Madam Pomfrey had tried and failed to heal Naruto, and yet at a simple prompting in his head he succeeded where she failed. When the man mentioned it, he also recognized how the man sounded, but he still had one question.

" **The fire will only burn like it should,** " said the man as he appeared right in front of him. " **When you yourself fan the flames.** "

Right after the man finished, Harry woke up. A quick investigation showed that he was back in his original body and in his bed in the Gryffindor dorm. He was idly surprised when he learned that it was already the allotted time for heading out to train with Naruto.

As he prepared, he reflected on his strange dream, if he could call it that. Who was the man? Why was the flames so cold? And above all else, just what was the man talking about? But then he thought about the day before, when Naruto told him that he was actually a girl.

 _Maybe...maybe I shouldn't be concerned with my gender just yet._ Thought Harry. _Naruto did say that he would help either way._

He didn't quite expect Hermione to also be there, alongside Naruto and Ginny, when he came down into the common room, but it helped alleviate his nerves. One of his closest friends would be there to help.

"You still willing to help me get through this?" asked Harry for confirmation. At Naruto's nod, he continued. "I might not be ready to start living as Jade, but that shouldn't stop me from both training and life itself."

Naruto smiled, happy that Harry was at least willing to accept the possibility in time.

"Although," said Harry. "I think I'll be asking Professor McGonagall if I can do something about getting myself both out of Divination, and out of my current dorm room. I don't think it'll be long before things become really awkward for me in there."

Naruto and Ginny chuckled, understanding Harry's words. Hermione, until they made it to the training site where Luna was waiting, was confused about most of what Harry was talking about. Naruto barely made it in time to keep her quiet when she learned the truth about Harry from the boy's own lips.

 **Hoped you liked the little bit I put in for Harry's, or rather Jade's, increasing connection to Naruto while trying to keep it realistic. Let's be honest, Harry can get mad at times, but one of the only times that he actually stayed mad was at Dumbledore in Year Five. Otherwise, he either didn't stay mad for long, or wasn't the only person mad.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, again!**

 **Plain and simply, here's the other half. More or less.**

 **Bold and Italicized is in a different language to the main language.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

There's far more to this than we thought

 _"You still willing to help me get through this?" asked Harry for confirmation. At Naruto's nod, he continued. "I might not be ready to start living as Jade, but that shouldn't stop me from both training and life itself."_

 _Naruto smiled, happy that Harry was at least willing to accept the possibility in time._

 _"Although," said Harry. "I think I'll be asking Professor McGonagall if I can do something about getting myself both out of Divination, and out of my current dorm room. I don't think it'll be long before things become really awkward for me in there."_

 _Naruto and Ginny chuckled, understanding Harry's words. Hermione, until they made it to the training site where Luna was waiting, was confused about most of what Harry was talking about. Naruto barely made it in time to keep her quiet when she learned the truth about Harry from the boy's own lips._

Even Hermione had to admit, while it was exhausting, the training was quite fun. Not too mention she learned quite a bit about Konoha and Shinobi. But she still had trouble getting Naruto to speak about himself.

 _He always manages to find a way to dodge the questions. Why?_ Wondered Hermione as they made their way back inside the castle to refresh for the rest of the day.

However, not too far from the main doors, Naruto stopped and stiffened. Harry and the others stopped upon noticing him.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Something...coming." said Naruto, gritting his teeth as he started shaking a bit. "Pain...anger...risi **ng**."

He hunched over some, his voice deepening as his tail became a bit more animated, while his hair grew darker and longer and his hands started giving off minute black vapors. His eyes turned purple with the occasional spark.

That's when the others felt it. The presence of cold and despair. However, as it came closer, it was being overcome by a far more powerful presence of darkness and anger coming from an ever increasingly monstrous Naruto.

When a red-haired and pink-woman pair of women, a black-skinned man, a man in a bowler hat, and a hovering creature in a tattered black cloak appeared in their sights, Naruto struck. Roaring, he lunged at the creature, hand becoming claws covered in lightning instantly.

" **CHAOS!** " the boy cried out, but it didn't exactly sound all that much like him to anybody that really knew him.

 _Wha...what's happening to him?_ Was the general thought as Naruto grabbed the creature, slammed it down on the ground, and started clawing away at it. But the adults watching were stunned when he actually managed to tear pieces of it off, actually killing it.

All the while, sparks and vapor poured off of the blond, growing with intensity each passing moment as a terrible storm brewed overhead and his rage overtook him.

It wasn't long before the creature was fully torn to shreds, the pieces dissipating into the wind. Naruto, seeing his victim was gone, reared back and roared " **YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER, CHAOS!** "

The collected audience watched with baited breath as the boy finally started calming down, the storm subsiding with him.

"Naruto?" asked Harry after he was back to normal. "Are you ok?"

Naruto looked at him, then at the others, then sighed a bit pathetically. "I wish you didn't need to see that."

"Mr. Uzumaki," asked Amelia. "what exactly was that?"

Naruto was silent for a moment before answering. "Void Heart, the Obliterator. And my curse. It comes out whenever my pain reaches a certain point, lashing out at whatever caused my pain to begin with. It doesn't have to be physical. It could be emotional, mental, or spiritual as well..."

"...And the dementor brought it to the surface." said Amelia, realizing what he was saying.

Naruto nodded. "It's been like this since I was five."

" _And just what have I told about berating yourself in anyway, shape, or form?_ " asked Hinata, irritated at Naruto's tone. " _And no buts. You did promise me that._ "

" _Sigh. Yeah, I did. Sorry._ " said Naruto, to both Hinata and Void Heart.

" **Pain is cursed.** " replied Void Heart, while Hinata merely sent over feelings of surety and love.

Naruto smiled back, and in real time, and was about to return to talking with Harry and Amelia, but Hinata said something that got him to slump down and sulk. This earned some scattered sweatdrops from the others.

"How many times are you going to make that suggestion, Hinata? I'm not a pervert!" grumbled Naruto, forgetting to keep it inside his mind, thus allowing the world around him to hear.

 _Why would he be acting like this just by being called a pervert?_ Wondered Harry. He then remembered that it wasn't the first time he had actually seen anything connected to either Naruto or Void Heart.

"Did Hinata happen to have blue-ish hair, pale eyes, and wear a beige jacket?" asked Harry, only to inhale deeply when Naruto nodded. "Then I one time helped stop you! You, er, as in Void Heart, chased this group of people that were being carried by a pink-haired girl-"

"-on a big hunk of rock." finished both Hermione and Luna, remembering themselves the same thing.

"But I thought that it was a dream." said Hermione, astonished at this revelation.

"I'm more concerned about the fact that the three of us all seemed to have the same dream." said Luna, her hand cupping her chin.

By then, the man in the hat finally had enough and attempted to intervene. "I've had enough of this! Amelia, he even admitted to being a Dark Creature, so arrest him!"

"Then she would also have to arrest you for accepting bribes, obstruction of justice, and embezzlement." retorted Naruto. "Alongside having an affair with Rita Skeeter, who you know is an unregistered animagus."

That caught all of them off guard, turning to face him slowly. With a little more assurance, Amelia called in a cold voice "Tonks! Shacklebolt! Arrest Fudge! Once the finishing touches on Black's pardon are put in place, we'll be seeing just how corrupt Fudge really is."

Surprised as well by what they just heard, it took Amelia another shout at them in order for Shacklebolt and Tonks to actual arrest Fudge. Unfortunately, for him, he added 'resisting arrest' to his crimes as they took him away, leaving Amelia with Naruto and the students.

Amelia sighed. "All that would explain a few things, but I can't believe none of us actually noticed until you mentioned it just now."

"How did he get bribed then?" asked Ginny, saying what Naruto's expression was perfectly.

The woman narrowed her eyes slightly at that, realizing that the girl was correct. Just who exactly was Fudge answering to? But getting answers would have to wait a little longer, since she wanted to not only speak to Naruto and Harry, but also Dumbledore and see her niece Susan.

Ron was still in a bad mood with Naruto when they met him again. He barely talked to any of them all through Herbology, even though he, Harry, and Hermione were working together on the same puffapod. Naruto, meanwhile, was assisting Professor Sprout in overseeing the class.

"How're you feeling?" Hermione asked timidly as they stripped fat pink pods from the plants and emptied the shining beans into a wooden pail.

"Why would any of you care?" said Ron angrily, missing the pail and scattering beans over the greenhouse floor. Or at least would've if the beans hadn't suddenly been covered in a black energy and then floated into the pail.

"Be more careful." said Naruto as the dark energy returned to him before their very eyes.

They had Transfiguration next. Harry, who had resolved to ask Professor McGonagall after the lesson whether he could get another dorm for himself and Naruto, joined the line outside the class trying to decide how he was going to argue his case. He was distracted, however, by a disturbance at the front of the line.

Lavender Brown seemed to be crying. Parvati had her arm around her and was explaining something to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were looking very serious.

"What's the matter, Lavender?" said Hermione anxiously as she, Harry, and Ron went to join the group.

"She got a letter from home this morning," Parvati whispered. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."

"Oh," said Hermione, "I'm sorry, Lavender."

"I should have known!" said Lavender tragically. "You know what day it is?"

"Er-"

"The sixteenth of October! 'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!"

The whole class was gathered around Lavender now. Seamus shook his head seriously. Hermione hesitated; then she said, "You – you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?"

"Well, not necessarily by a _fox_ ," said Lavender, looking up at Hermione with streaming eyes, "but I was _obviously_ dreading him dying, wasn't I?"

"Then you are a fool." said Naruto, walking out of the classroom. "A motherly fool, but still a fool."

His words confused everyone except Harry, having already been explained to about how mothers tend to act in regards to those under their care, such as their children.

Parvati glared at Naruto.

"I said 'motherly' because Binky was a baby." explained Naruto, "I said 'fool' because not only she listened to Trelawney, she didn't listen as well."

"You mean because she appears devastated when she should just be upset because she knew something would be revealed today?" asked Harry, having an idea on what Naruto was saying.

Naruto nodded, glad that Harry's training was working properly. "Brown-san is currently beyond the normal reaction for this. Plus, it could've been her mother instead."

Hearing those words calmed Lavender quite quickly, realizing that it could've been one of her family members instead of her pet.

Naruto led the class into the room at that moment, which was perhaps lucky; Ron was looking daggers at him, and when they got into class, he seated himself behind Harry and didn't talk for the whole class.

Harry still hadn't decided what he was going to say to Professor McGonagall when the bell rang at the end of the lesson, but it she who brought up a good opportunity to speak to her about it.

"One moment, please!" she called as the class made to leave. "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"

Neville put up his hand.

"Please, Professor, I – I think I've lost-"

"Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall. "She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave. Mr. Potter."

"Yes, Professor?" asked Harry a bit nervously.

"I understand from Mr. Uzumaki that you have something you'd like to speak to me about." said Professor McGonagall. "Something about the dorms."

 _Thank you for the opening, Naruto, but you've really got to let me deal with this sort of thing from time to time._ Thought Harry as he nodded.

"Yes, Professor. Yesterday, Naruto revealed...something...that rather surprising. I'll need time to fully accept it myself, but in the meantime – er – if you don't mind, I'd like to ask about getting a new dorm for, uh, me and him." said Harry, surprised with how easy it was to get out.

Professor McGonagall looked over her square spectacles at him but didn't say anything.

"Er – because...I'm not...exactly...male." finished Harry, courage starting to give out in hope that she would accept it as logical reasoning.

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes minutely, but still enough for Harry to notice.

"Explain."

Harry scratched the back of his head. "Um, I'm afraid you'll have to get that from Naruto. At least according to him, I'm currently male thanks to Dumbledore."

Professor McGonagall took in hand the papers that were on her desk.

"I most certainly will." she said, standing up. Her expression softened some. "But if it is true, then I'll see what I can do about that. It would make sense as to why you're asking to get out of the current dorm you're in, not wanting to cause a problem by being a girl in a boy's dorm, but I have to ask. Why have Uzumaki stay with you?"

Harry chuckled some at that. "If there's one thing I learned about Naruto, it's that he actually sulks at being called a pervert. He wouldn't do anything to any girl if they didn't practically force him to."

On Halloween morning, Harry ended up getting a small break from early morning training, allowing him to wake with the rest. It was only after he arrived for breakfast did he remember about the fact that he wouldn't be allowed to visit Hogsmeade.

"We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes," said Hermione, looking desperately sorry for him.

"Yeah, loads," said Ron. He had finally forgotten his anger about Scabbers in the face of Harry's situation.

"You'd probably have to help him remember, Hermione." said Naruto. "He'd most likely eat it otherwise."

"There is something I'm wondering about," said Harry, not quite caring about Hogsmeade at that moment. "When was your birthday, Naruto?"

Naruto stumbled a bit at that question coming from Harry. Not only was it rather random in his opinion, he didn't quite expect any of them to truly care about that.

"October 10th," said Naruto, wanting to make it quick, "and-"

"The Tenth!" cried Hermione. She literally had Ron trailing behind her as she ran out. "We'll be back with at least something for a present!"

" _Well that was peculiar._ " said Hinata, with Naruto agreeing. " _She just barely heard the date and started panicking about giving you a present for your birthday._ "

" _But she doesn't know that so far it's been the worst day of my life._ " said Naruto, sighing. " _Too late now._ "

"Sorry if my question caused problems for you, Naruto." said Harry apologetically. "I just wanted to know."

"It's okay. Haven't been the most forthcoming." said Naruto. "Let's just say I've never had a nice birthday and leave it at that. Now, I know about your record with today, so how about you spend it with Professor Lupin. Learn more about your Potter half today. I'll be by the lake."

"Okay. See you later then." said Harry, hugging Naruto before separating for the day.

"There you go," said Ron. "We got as much as we could carry."

A shower of brilliantly colored sweets fell into Harry's lap It was dusk, and Ron and Hermione had just turned up in the common room, pink-faced from the cold wind and looking as though they'd had the time of their lives.

Thanks," said Harry, picking up a packet of tiny black Pepper Imps. "What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?"

By the sound of it – everywhere. Dervish and Banges, the wizarding equipment shop, Zonko's Joke Shop, into the Three Broomsticks for foaming mugs of hot butterbeer, and many places besides.

"The post office, Harry! About two hundred owls, all sitting on shelves, all color-coded depending on how fast you want your letter to get there!"

"Honeydukes has got a new kind of fudge; they were giving out free samples, there's a bit, look-"

"That reminds me." said Hermione, looking around but not seeing Naruto. "Where's Naruto? Honeydukes was nice enough to give a few extra samples of various sweets when I mentioned about Naruto's birthday. Want to go ahead and give them to him."

"Not sure." said Harry. "We went different ways after he suggested I spend some time with Lupin, talking about the Potters. Lupin made me a cup of tea in his office. And then Snape came in..."

He told them all about the goblet. Ron's mouth fell open.

" _Lupin drank it?_ " he gasped "Is he mad?"

Hermione checked her watch.

"We'd better go down, you know, the feast'll be starting in five minutes..." They hurried through the portrait hole and into the crowd, still discussing Snape. Hermione had set aside the gift she had gotten for Naruto in her dorm to help preserve it until she could give it to him.

"But if he – you know" - Hermione dropped her voice, glancing nervously around - "if he _was_ trying to – to poison Lupin – he wouldn't have done it in front of Harry."

"Yeah, maybe," said Harry as they reached the entrance hall and crossed into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant watersnakes.

The food was delicious; even Hermione and Ron, who were full to bursting with Honeydukes sweets, managed second helpings of everything. Harry kept glancing at the staff table. Professor Lupin looked cheerful and as well as he ever did; he was talking animatedly to tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. Harry moved his eyes along the table, to the place where Snape sat. Was he imagining it, or were Snape's eyes flickering toward Lupin more often than was natural?

The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Howarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with a reenactment of his own botched beheading.

It had been such a pleasant evening that Harry's good mood couldn't even be spoiled by Malfoy who shouted through the crowd as they all left the hall, "The dementor send their love, Potter!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" said Ron curiously.

Harry peered over the heads in front of him. The portrait seemed to be closed.

 _What I wouldn't give for permission from Naruto to actively start using chakra outside of training,_ thought Harry, _it would help with this._

"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password – excuse me, I'm Head Boy-"

And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tip-toe.

"What's going on?" said Ginny, who had just arrived.

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved closer to see what the trouble was.

"Oh, my-" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that the strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely. Alongside that, a part of the stone wall right beside the portrait was cracked pretty severely.

Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"Check the fourth floor, landscape." said Naruto, dropping down to Dumbledore. "Just got down dealing with her attacker. Idiot."

"You know who did this?" said Dumbldore quietly.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Yeah. Idiot didn't know about Pettigrew being imprisoned already, so attacked to get at him. Too bad Sirius Black was up against a shinobi, otherwise he would've escaped again."

 **Now we'll be getting a bit more of the underlying big problem: Naruto's, or rather Void Heart's, reaction to the dementor. And above all else, why did it classify the dementor as a part of 'Chaos.'**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, again!**

 **Plain and simply, here's the other half. More or less.**

 **Bold and Italicized is in a different language to the main language.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

A taste of true power

"So, would you mind explaining as to what exactly happened?" asked Dumbledore, having already sent Gryffindor House to spend the night in the Great Hall and sojourned with the Heads of Houses and Naruto to his office.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Already said most of it. Gave Jade the day off, searched for Black, and found him attacking the Fat Lady. Sent him to Amelia right after. Sigh, idiot dog."

"Who's Jade?" asked Professor Sprout, curious as to who Naruto was talking about.

"Harry Potter." said Naruto, knowing that things will be a lot harder if he didn't get the teachers to see his reasoning. "Real name is Jade Yuhi-Potter, daughter of Kurenai Yuhi of Konoha. And one of my students."

That confused the Heads for the most part. Harry was someone else? However, Professor McGonagall realized that was what Harry meant in his request. She still had one question for Naruto, though.

"That's why he asked for a separate dorm, isn't it?" she said, wanting to be sure. At Naruto's nod, she continued. "But what I don't understand is why Harry wanted you to be there with him."

Naruto sighed again. "For her, it's about trust, seeing as I'm the one who revealed it to her. However, I'm also the only boy that wouldn't do anything." He glared pointedly at them. "You know exactly what I mean by that."

Dumbledore, upon learning that Harry knew about his origins, narrowed his gaze, but was interrupted by Naruto saying "I wasn't about to let her die, unlike you so far. How much have you _actually_ done to help her stay alive?"

Those words stopped his response cold. Naruto's next words, however, left the old man with a lot to think about.

"You kidnap her as a newborn, turn her into a boy, send her to live with abusive people, and once she's here, you don't do anything to help her. Not to mention not restraining things like racism, sexism, or bullying of any sort."

While it wasn't directly stated, it was pretty obvious to all of them that his last sentence was directed to all of them, showing his disappointment in their lack of maturity and responsibility as teachers and caretakers. Even Snape didn't dare to disagree, feeling that it would do more harm than good for himself, let alone anyone else.

As Naruto turned to leave, he finished the conversation by saying "Until she is ready to reveal it to the world, **tell no one.** " before heading to the Great Hall to rest.

The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder; Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff, spent much of their next Herbology class telling anyone who'd listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub.

However, it was quickly quelled when a news article detailing Black's trial and release, and Naruto saying "Ask Weasley Twins. He and James Potter helped build their map."

Those simple words also resulted in Harry receiving the Marauder's Map from Fred and George, as he was the 'heir of the Marauders,' according to them.

Even so, The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony. Nobody was very happy about this. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day. It was getting to the point that even Hinata was tempted to have Naruto just burn the portrait and build a door in its place.

"He's a complete lunatic," said Seamus Finnigan angrily to Percy. "Can't we get anyone else?"

"None of the other pictures wanted the job," said Percy. "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."

"It's pissing Hinata off." said Naruto, a little unnerved at that fact. "Last time that happened, a demon became rag doll fillet."

Sir Cadogan, however, was the least of Harry's worries. He was now being closely watched. Teachers found excuses to walk along corridors with him, and Percy Weasley (acting, Harry suspected, on his mother's orders) was tailing him everywhere like an extremely pompous guard dog. Thankfully, his training had gotten to the point that Naruto taught him the Tree Walking exercise, allowing him to evade Percy's pursuit whenever he could.

He was also not entirely happy when he learned that Naruto had told Dumbledore and the Heads of Houses about his situation, but was at least thankful that he had made sure that they would keep quiet about it.

" **Darkness always had the strength of will ensure that people would listen to him and Light.** " Harry heard in his head from the man that showed up in his dream, after he talked to Naruto.

The weather worsened steadily as the first Quidditch match drew nearer. Undaunted, the Gryffindor team was training harder than ever under the eye of Madam Hooch. Then, at their final training session before Saturday's match, Oliver Wood gave his team some unwelcome news.

"We're not playing Slytherin!" he told them, looking very angry. "Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."

"Why?" chorused the rest of the team.

"They're cowards." said Naruto, showing up behind the team. By now, most of the castle's inhabitants were getting pretty accustomed to his seemingly disappearing/appearing out of thin air and silence. "They don't want to face the weather."

There had been strong winds and heavy rain all day, and as Naruto spoke, they heard a distant rumble of thunder.

"What did they use as an excuse?" asked Harry, groaning in exasperation at Slytherin.

"It doesn't matter right now, since it's too late anyways," said Wood bitterly. "And we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory-"

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie suddenly giggled.

"What?" said Wood, frowning at this lighthearted behavior.

"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" said Angelina.

"Strong and silent," said Katie, and they started to giggle again. Naruto simply made two clones of himself and smacked the three on the backs of their heads, cutting them short.

"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," said Fred impatiently. "I don't know why you're worried, Oliver, Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?"

"We were playing in completely different conditions!" Wood shouted, his eyes bulging slightly. "Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! W-"

"Stop right there." Naruto cut him off. "You can't be effective if you obsess, **so CALM DOWN!** "

Naruto finished his statement with a chop to Oliver's head, forcing him to agree either way.

The day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark inside the corridors and classrooms that extra torches and lanterns were lit.

Harry had no room in his head to worry about anything except the match tomorrow. Oliver Wood kept hurrying up to him between classes and giving him tips. The third time this happened, Naruto intervened and forced Oliver on his way so that Harry wasn't late for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

But it wasn't Professor Lupin who was in the room when they arrived; it was Snape.

"Snape," said Naruto. "either do you're job right, or lose it completely."

Now Snape was starting to get annoyed at Naruto, what with the boy constantly interfering with how he did things. But even he couldn't deny the power the boy wielded.

 _I just wish he would just stop and let me do my job my way._ He thought to himself as he started the class under Naruto's eye.

Afterwards, when the class left the room, Harry and Hermione waited until they were well out of earshot before bursting into a furious tirade about Snape.

"Snape's never been like this with any of our other Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, even if he did want the job," Harry said to Hermione. "Why's he got it in for Lupin? D'you think this is all because of the boggart?"

"I don't know," said Hermione pensively. "But I really hope Professor Lupin gets better soon..."

"All I'll say is this," said Naruto. "if something was done about his plight, he would be the ultimate Inuzuka."

Hermione was confused about that, not having gotten far enough in her training to learn about the Inuzuka just yet. Harry, in the meantime, was left to wonder just what the connection between the dog-using shinobi and Professor Lupin.

He was certainly thankful that his request for a separate room for him and Naruto was granted, and that it still had a connection to Gryffindor common room. He just had to deal with an increasingly irritating Ron.

 _I know he was my first friend the same age as me,_ though Harry, _but I'm beginning to think that maybe Naruto was right about not trusting Ron. He's becoming more of a problem than help._

Harry woke even early then usual the next morning; so early even Naruto was still alseep. For a moment he thought the roaring of the wind had woken him. Then he felt a cold breeze on the back of his neck and sat bolt upright – Peeves the Poltergeist had been floating next to him, blowing hard in his ear.

"What did you do that for?" said Harry furiously.

Peeves puffed out his cheeks, blew hard, and zoomed backward out of the room, cackling.

Harry fumbled for his alarm clock and looked at it. It was half past four. Cursing Peeves, and Naruto a bit, he walked over to the room window and released the illusion covering his true form.

 _Even to this day, I still have some trouble accepting this fully._ He thought to himself as he looked his female form over. Although he did have to admit, at least to himself, that he looked good when he compared himself to some of the other girls around the school. _Although we don't have quite the size as some of them, Hermione, Luna, and I are definitely up there in looks in my opinion...where did all that come from?_

Shaking his head, he reactivated the illusion, thankful that it was set up on a trigger. He didn't have time to think all that much about it. He had a Quidditch match later that day, he needed to be ready.

 _That is, if nothing happens that forces Naruto to pull me out._ He told himself as he got ready for the day.

After Naruto woke up, and they finished their training for the day, Harry revived himself some over a large bowl of porride. And by the time he'd started on toast, the rest of the team had turned up.

"It's going to be a tough one," said Wood, who wasn't eating anything.

"It's all fun and games until someone loses their life," said Naruto, "so focus on safety instead of winning. Smart thing would've been canceling due to weather."

"Stop worrying, you two," said Alicia soothingly, "we don't mind a bit of rain."

But it was considerably more than a bit of rain. Such was the popularity of Quidditch that the whole school turned out to watch the match as usual, but they ran down the lawns toward the Quidditch field, heads bowed against the ferocious wind, umbrellas being whipped out of their hands as they went. Just before he entered the locker room, Harry saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, laughing and pointing at him from under an enormous umbrella on their way to the stadium.

The team changed into their scarlet robes and waited for Wood's usual pre-match pep talk, but it didn't come. He tried to speak several times, made an odd gulping noise, then shook his head hopelessly and beckoned them to follow him.

The wind was so strong that they staggered sideways as they walked out onto the field. If the crowd was cheering they couldn't hear it over the fresh rolls of thunder. Rain was splattering over Harry's glasses. How on earth was he going to see the Snitch in this?

The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary-yellow robes. The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Diggory smiled at Wood but Wood now looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded. Harry saw Madam Hooch's mouth form the words, "Mount your brooms." He pulled his right foot out of the mud with a squelch and swung it over his Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sound shrill and distant – they were off.

During the match, Naruto was positioned near Gryffindor, one eye a normal blue, the other a pale lavender that looked blind. While not anyone would have actually noticed, but none of them would know of the truth either way.

" _I got to agree with you, Naruto._ " said Hinata, watching the match through the pale eye. " _After what we've been through, Quidditch is boring, dumb, and just plain useless._ "

Naruto nodded. " _I can understand risking your life if the job requires it, but not for an obsession. On a side note, I feel like something's coming. Something...beyond...what we've faced before._ "

" _I know what you mean. Ever since you destroyed that one dementor, it's been feeling a bit like something woke up. Or someo-_ " Hinata was stopped as they both felt it. The overwhelming presense of dementors closing in on the field. Or, to be more precise, Naruto.

Disabling the change to his eyes, Naruto moved to intercept. He didn't want to risk any of the others, especially Harry and his other students, who all surprised him with how fast they were coming along. He chalked it up to their connection to magic, which just really left a balancing issue to get proper chakra.

However, he wasn't able to get all that far before he encountered a veritable army of dementors, all of which felt exactly like the last one. It left only one option for the two.

" _Void Heart._ " intoned Hinata, her voice now dead yet ethereal. " _Destroy._ "

Those three words seemingly struck Naruto, his back arching as he fell on his hands and feet. His body started to spasm as Void Heart, his inner beast, obeyed Hinata's command, taking control of Naruto's body to form in the physical world.

It was about then that Harry, as well as everyone else at the field noticed that something was wrong. The storm darkened greatly, as purple lightning started flashing dangerously. However, it wasn't directly above them, but rather a little ways off. Even so, Harry recognized what was happening, especially when he heard " **CHAOS!** " echo over the storm.

" **It seems that Chaos decided to use the dementors for the time being.** " came the voice of the man in her dream from earlier that school year. " **You need to get everyone back into the castle. Now!** "

" _You don't need telling me twice._ " said Harry, appreciating the fact that Naruto was seemingly unintentionally drawing the storm to him, allowing him to fly over to where Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers were watching the match.

"Professor Dumbledore!" he yelled out, catching the man's attention. "Dementors are attacking! Naruto's gone off to fight them, so we need to get everyone back into the castle now!"

Any retorts were cut off when everyone heard " **DESTROY!** " ring out, this time shaking the ground beneath them. That was all it took for Dumbledore to take action, sending the teachers out to help ensure that everyone was able to make it back to the castle. The biggest problem came from the playing teams, who attempted to continue the match for a little bit longer.

Harry, by now rather irritated at their seeming obsession with the sport and casual acceptance of possible death, shouted out "GET YOUR SORRY ASSES INTO THE CASTLE, OR I'M GOING TO BECOME AN EVEN BIGGER PROBLEM THAN-"

But even he was cut off when an enormous blast of white and black energy went up into the sky, right where Naruto was. It seemed for ages before the blast died down, and even longer when the storm returned to normal.

 _Hope you're alright, Naruto._ He thought to himself as the minutes rolled by after he finally got the fliers up to the castle.

Naruto himself had yet to return to the castle, and it was starting to worry Harry in particular.

"Harry," said Luna. She just came up with Hermione, Ginny, and Dumbledore. "Naruto may be able to return in time, but he needs to know that he isn't alone here."

"Luna." Harry said, before standing up a little bit later. "You're right. I'm guessing you're okay with this, Professor?"

At Dumbledore's nod, the group went out, eventually finding Naruto on his knees in a barren field. What little remained of the dementor attack faded into dust around him.

Seeing that scene, the old man had to stop and stare at the damage that was wrought. Easily a mile around had no life, no green, and he could see the occasional spark dance here and there over it.

 _Just what did Naruto go through to do this?_ He thought to himself, perplexed. He was brought out of his thoughts when Luna and Harry walked up to Naruto, gently stood him up, and walked him back to the castle and Madam Pomfrey. As the two kept a hold of him, Hermione and Ginny were in front and behind respectively, as a form of guard of sorts.

Upon arrival near the Great Hall, where just about everyone else was currently waiting, with the teachers right outside. Snape didn't say anything as they passed Naruto over to Madam Pomfrey's care inside the Hall, equally stuck in his thoughts about what happened. But even he was caught off guard when Harry started berating the players.

"Are you all completely insane or something?! Even before Naruto showed up, I at least had enough sense to know that when an emergency happens, you stop whatever you're doing that instant and get out of dodge! You _don't bloody continue!_ " he said rather angrily, "And that's even if it's already being taken care of, but all you seemed to care about was winning a bloody game! Especially you Oliver, all you seemed to care about this ENTIRE YEAR was Quidditch, so I'm saying right here, right now, that I'm dropping out of the team."

"Are you mental, Harry?!" Ron shouted, not believing what Harry was saying.

"It's called 'Using my brain,' Ron." Harry said, turning towards him. "A concept that the Wizarding World seems unable to understand."

Naruto cut him off before he could continue with his rant. "Harry. I understand what you're doing, but you shouldn't be too strict. Wait until the either year's end or getting a replacement. You've already got your point across."

"Also you were starting to be covered in flames." Luna added, pointing at the small ring of scorch marks on the ground right around Harry.

Naruto shrugged a bit. "That too."

"Why should he listen to you?!" demanded Ron. "Loony's insane, and shouldn't be believed at all. And all you've done is try and take my friends from me, you bloody wanker!"

A crack of thunder sounded out after that as Naruto growled and attempted to stand, only to be stopped by Ginny and Hermione. Harry, on the other hand, had no such problem in setting Ron straight, starting with blurring forward and punching the ginger boy in the stomach.

Ron now bent over, Harry pulled back.

"Never insult my friends again." he said, but he had a unique strength in his words, like a fire was enhancing them.

 _He will never learn._ Naruto thought to himself as he watched that. He then felt Amelia's energy coming up to the hall, causing him to raise an eyebrow. _Why is she here?_

His answer came when she burst through the doors and demanded from Dumbledore, "You better have a good answer for me, because I could see that in my office in London, and we're going to need something to tell pretty much the entire planet!?"

"...Void Heart's blast was that big?" Naruto asked, a bit incredulous. He knew that Void Heart was stronger than a Biju, but it was still a pretty big stretch between something that can take out a mountain range and something that could be noticed across an entire planet. _Either that, or this place is a different size than the Elemental Nations. Potentially._

" _I think it's more of the fact that even I somehow saw that blast past the moon._ " said Hinata, before the two stopped upon realizing just what exactly Hinata said. " _...I'll get this to Jiraiya right away._ "

Amelia scoffed a bit at Naruto's question. "Big? Naruto, I was underground, and I could clearly tell it went up beyond the atmosphere. This is the second time something like this has happened now, and I need something to keep the Wizengamot, let alone the ICW, off of us."

Now Naruto was concerned. Just what exactly is going on, if his pain personified calls soul-suckers a part of someone named 'Chaos,' and gets angry at 'Chaos' enough to outmatch pretty much all Nine Tailed Beasts combined?

 _Just what the hell is going on?_

 **Now we'll be getting a bit more of the underlying big problem: Naruto's, or rather Void Heart's, reaction to the dementor.**

 **Harry is starting to unconsciously accept his true self, but not all that fast. So now things are starting to build up, and more questions are cropping up. Not to mention that in time, Naruto will have to deal with the non-magical world as well. Not going to be fun for him.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, again!**

 **Plain and simply, here's the other half. More or less.**

 **Bold and Italicized is in a different language to the main language.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

The dark fires of truth and lies

" _Well, this is a downright pickle._ " said Hinata upon learning of what happened. " _You and Void Heart pretty much ousted both us and the Wizarding World to the rest, and I got a raven-haired, red-eye sensei suspecting I'm keeping something silent._ "

" _And to make matters worse,_ " said Naruto in return. " _there is something more going on behind the scenes throughout it all."_

Naruto and Hinata sighed together at the mess they were now in. Things were getting far more complicated than they personally liked, with far more questions that were seemingly impossible to answer. Who is Chaos? What is the connection? And where exactly was Naruto in correlation to the Shinobi Lands?

Even worse, neither of them were in any real position to try and do something about any of the questions at that moment. Also, as a more pressing matter, Naruto now needed a good explanation that the magicals would believe.

" _And then I'll have to deal with the non-magical side of this place._ " added Naruto despondently.

Hinata didn't quite know what to say to cheer the boy up. All she could quite do was assure him that she would be able to be there in spirit for him.

It was barely even afternoon the same day as the attack from the dementors, and Amelia didn't quite hold back in grilling him for answers this time. And no one blamed her, considering what happened earlier that day.

" _Although you could've been more careful in keeping and ear out in regards to both Black and Fudge._ " admonished Hinata, getting a greater slump from Naruto. " _At the very least, though, Black will be helpful in keeping people such as Fudge, Malfoy, and that Umbridge off your back._ "

That was definitely a let down on Naruto's part, leaving the situation with Fudge alone enough to somehow only discover that the man was only on probation that very same day. The foremost contenders of Fudge being even tried were Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, and a rather ugly lady named Delores Umbridge. Unfortunately, that was the only front that the two were really successful, while Rita Skeeter was left to spend time in Azkaban prison, which was a bit nicer thanks to the lack of dementors in comparison to before. In regards to Sirius Black, Lucius was only able to keep Peter out of the maximum security wing, while Sirius himself only had to spend the past few months in rehab from his time in Azkaban.

But now, more likely than not, they were going to use Void Heart as an excuse to at least get rid of Naruto for good.

Seeing Harry and Amelia coming towards him, he finished his conversation with Hinata and went to face the news they were sure to bring. "How many are listening to Malfoy and Umbridge?"

Amelia sighed. "No real idea for sure. We all have a reason to fear Void Heart, and subsequently you, but some at least look like they're more interested in what exactly are you. Even with what we know of you so far, you're still more a mystery than anything."

 _Fair Point._ He acknowledged before responding. "And you have no idea if their interest is just curiosity or manipulative in nature."

Amelia nodded at his words. "And Mr. Potter had been authorized to offer his help in any way he can."

Harry quickly elaborated, realizing how that could possibly be interpreted. "I'll just be an extra voice in your defense. I'll not be doing anything that could make you mad."

Amelia raised a slight eyebrow at that, but didn't comment. Straight up, it sounded like Naruto was just rather protective of Harry. Either that, or there was something that Naruto hated, and didn't want Harry to go through it. More than likely, though, she would learn sooner or later. She'd just need to be observant.

"Shall we get going, then?" asked Naruto, taking a hold of both of them before concentrating on the inside of the Ministry of Magic.

"Paparazzi." Amelia growled. "Vultures, the lot of them."

Even with Naruto transporting the three near the elevators in the Ministry, they barely managed to make it into one to go to where the meeting was being held. The reporters that were apparently waiting near the entrance had somehow noticed them, and attempted to 'catch' them for an interview, among other things.

"Thankfully Skeeter is out of the picture." said Naruto. Amelia nodded in agreement.

Harry was confused. What exactly was the issue with this Skeeter woman? "Naruto, you mind explaining why this Skeeter is such a problem?"

Amelia answered for him. "Let's just say that she's a woman that hated anything bad about someone being kept a secret, especially if you're anything like me or the Minister, and leave it at that. The less said about her, the better."

" _Not to mention she wasn't all the pleasant to look at either._ " Hinata quipped. " _Even I'm willing to admit that she had_ terrible _style sense! I doubt even Jiraiya would go for her without having to be paid._ "

" _Doesn't that sound a bit harsh?_ " asked Naruto, sweating a bit at her words.

" _Combined with her attitude, not really._ " said Hinata before cutting off, leaving Naruto relatively alone to his thoughts again as they got out on the floor with their destination.

Upon arrival in the room, they saw a what looked like a stone version of the counsel chambers to Naruto, only instead of a seat facing them for the leader, just a simply chair.

 _Obviously meant for the 'accused.'_ mused Naruto, standing near it as Harry and Amelia went a little ways to the side.

Among the seated were Fudge, Malfoy, and Umbridge, as were mentioned, but even Amelia was caught at least a bit off guard by just how many people were there.

Naruto simply stared pointedly at the three while Amelia asked the big question. "Why is just about the entire Wizengamot here? This isn't a trial, for Merlin's sake."

Malfoy spoke up in response. "This is a rather unique situation we are dealing with, Madam Bones. We felt it prudent-"

"-to make things even worse for you." he was cut off by Naruto. "Then again, Death Eaters and such ilk never had much in brains."

"How dare you!" cried Umbridge, but as she started berating Naruto, he focused on Malfoy.

 _Why do I get the feeling that this will be over rather quickly?_ The idle thought went through both Harry and Amelia's minds as they witnessed the stare down between the two men.

They were correct, as Malfoy's left sleeve suddenly caught alight with black flames, surprising him as he toppled out of his seat and into the main area. Everyone was stunned into silence when the flames only burned the sleeve, leaving a mark in the shape of a snake coming out of a skull plain as day for all to see.

He walked to the man, grabbed his arm, and showed it to the crowd.

"Fun fact about this mark: _it has to be 100% willingly taken, otherwise it won't stick!_ " he said, throwing them all for a loop. "And those that attempt to refute are only kidding themselves."

His free hand became lightly coated with the black flames from before. He raked the flames across both of Lucius' legs, drawing tortured screams from the man as his legs became pretty much useless. Naruto then dragged the man over to Amelia.

But what he did upon returning to face the seated crowd, terrified them. The flames grew as some light sparks danced occasionally. Black, smokey claws covered his hands as his hair turned dark and his eyes became full dark purple. His tail grew in size as well, just about splitting into two tails. He slowly walked a few steps towards them as he spoke in a dark tone, revealing purple flames shaped into fangs.

" **Let's get things straight here. You've grown weak and corrupted, letting prejudice and laziness cloud your minds. As long as I, and any other Konoha shinobi, are within you're lands, we will not stand for this, or even simple lies, any longer. If I learn of anything else like Malfoy or Fudge, and their respective crimes, then...** " He trailed off at the end, switching to intake a deep breath as he leaned back. Next thing any one really knew, was a roar, and then Umbridge gained a few burns as well. " **...that'll be the least of your worries. Unlike you, we actually take care of our own.** "

With those words said, the 'transformation' subsided, returning Naruto to his original appearance. He waited a little to see if anyone would attempt to challenge his words, before moving to beside Harry and Amelia.

"I think we're done here." said Naruto.

The two nodded mechanically. Neither of them really knew what just happened, just that their entire world was on the way of being turned on its head, and then some. They were just glad that they weren't on Naruto's bad side, unlike the others.

Amelia then truly registered what exactly happened and groaned. _Great, now I'm pretty well stuck cleaning up this mess. Why am I the only competent one in a high enough position of power within the Ministry, again? Whenever something even remotely like this comes along, I'm_ always _the they shove it on, so why?!_

Harry and Naruto returned to Hogwarts when the rest of them were having dinner. Of course, just as they were about to join their friends at the Gryffindor table, Harry cried out "We completely forgot to explain _any_ of the situation!"

That shout brought everyone's attention to the two, getting Harry to chuckle sheepishly and Naruto to sigh.

"Wouldn't be the first time." said Naruto. "Counsels tend to favor themselves above all others. Keeping them off balance helps."

Unable to refute that, Harry just merely kept quiet and started on his dinner. However, that's when another interesting topic showed up, in the form of the food on his plate.

"Hey, Harry." said Hermione, getting his attention. "Don't you think that's a bit hot for you?"

Sure enough, Harry's plate was pretty obviously steaming, but one thing Hermione didn't quite mention was that the steam only started _after_ he put it on his plate. And Harry didn't notice until she spoke up.

Harry simply took note, and shrugged. "I was wondering why something tasted a bit different."

The man that met Harry in her dream piped in an answer. " **Your body is just simply adapting to your destiny, and I'm not talking about the one with Voldemort.** "

Prodding didn't elicit any further response, so Harry stuck to saying "Maybe I'm just coming into my power or something, and it's coming out as fire-natured." using a bit of shinobi terminology to indicate what he heard was the possibility.

Naruto, Hermione, and Ginny caught it, but only Naruto recognized the implications. _So, it looks like next session will be focused on Nature Manipulation. Too bad I don't have access to chakra paper, otherwise we could go ahead and figure out just how much of an affinity she just might end up having in the future. But their seems to be something going on beyond what I'm able to see. Somehow._

Any further thoughts or words were left for another time as Amelia showed up again, with the same problem that Harry brought up earlier, and as such not quite happy with not getting a straight answer. Although she also wanted to know what exactly Naruto did with the transformation. All in all, she wanted an actual answer! But what she got, after getting a private moment with Naruto, terrified her.

"I'll just be saying this, since even I don't have all the answers. Ever since I was born, I was hated, shunned, despised, attacked. No one to turn to for help. Five years later, I reached a breaking point, creating a monster beyond any other. Void Heart, the Obliterator. And only two people right even remotely have any chance of stopping it's power. And neither of them are here in this land, so you have nothing to face me. Any one that tries, only makes me, and Void Heart, stronger. But like I said, I won't go against people if they leave me and my precious people alone. Same goes for all true Konoha shinobi."

Even with just that, Amelia was left stone cold in shock. If that was a basic explanation, then what exactly did he go through? Not only that, _how is he still nice from it all?!_ Whatever the case, she was certainly glad that the boy wasn't anything even close to being like the Dark Lord.

"For the record," said Naruto, snapping her out of her shock long enough. "Voldemort, is actually Tom Marvolo Riddle, the half-blood"

She was going to be working overtime for a good _long_ while after this, that was for sure.

 **Don't take this too seriously, but I seriously need to figure out a way to keep calm enough to actually give you guys decent sized chapters. And that's including my other stories.**

 **As for this chapter, I just wanted to bring out a bit of the history behind Void Heart in particular. The cases of Harry, Fudge, Malfoy, and Umbridge, they were more coincidental. Harry's just coming more into his power, so it's beginning to affect certain things to help. As for Fudge, do you really think Malfoy and Umbridge would really take his imprisonment sitting down? Malfoy and Umbridge...I just plain out don't like them.**

 **Final Note: Harry will only become 'Jade,' 'her,' 'she,' and 'girl' once he accepts it fully. Otherwise, he still be classified as a boy throughout.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, again!**

 **I have no idea what happened, but this chapter, as well as 14 and 15, were originally copies of a previous chapter. That got on my nerves when I found out. Please fill me in should something like this happen again.**

 **Anyways, here is the REAL chapter.**

 **Bold and Italicized is in a different language to the main language.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

Makings of a hero pt. 1: seeing the distance

Naruto sighed, lost in thought as he sat on a park bench, waiting.

One of the things he was thinking about, was the concepts of Christmas and the Rinne Festival, particularly how they were different from each other. Too make matters worse for him, he wouldn't exactly be able to do much of anything in the way of presents while in Great Britain. Thankfully, he was able to get some help in the matter, and he was currently waiting for said help.

"So this is the young pup who helped me and my godson?" came a playful voice, bringing Naruto out of his thoughts.

Looking up, he saw Amelia Bones, who had agreed to help him for this trip, but was surprised to see Sirius Black there with her.

"Black?" said Naruto, "I didn't expect you to already be declared 'healthy' this early."

"I wanted it to be a surprise for Harry." said Sirius, lightly shrugging, "And when I learned about this little shopping trip, I just thought It'd be a good time to see you and repay the solid I owe you from setting me free."

Naruto just nodded, understanding the man's reasoning.

"You did say you wanted to start out in the muggle world for Christmas shopping, right?" asked Amelia.

"Yes," said Naruto, "I want to be sure that it doesn't have suitable presents before I search the other side."

"Then please, follow me." said Amelia, before walking off, Sirius and Naruto right behind her.

The red-haired woman led them to a pretty big building, but before they could make it to the door, an alarm sounded a couple of buildings down. Out of said building came four men wearing masks, three were carrying bags, while the last carried a young girl. They got to a car just as a woman came out, crying for her daughter.

 _Oh no you don't!_ thought Naruto as he started moving, seeing the car starting to drive off.

Next thing anyone knew, Naruto was on top of the car. He slammed his hands into the roof, ripping it open to the get to the people inside. Charging up his arm, he grabbed the girl and the bags, now seeing that they were full of money, and leapt back. Once the girl and the money were safe, he turned back to the speeding car and roared, spitting out a man-sized fireball at the road underneath. This resulted in the road melting and the car crashing.

Picking the little girl back up, he walked over to the girl's mother while a couple of security people came and got the money.

"Ma'am." said Naruto, "Here you go."

Passing her on over, Naruto walked back to Sirius and Amelia.

"I'm done here." he said, walking into their destination. The two adults took a few moments before moving in behind him.

"What was that?!" asked Sirius, still shocked at what he had just seen.

"My version of the Fireball Technique." said Naruto, "One of the various things I'm authorized to teach Harry and a few others about. At any rate, focus. We can talk culture and skills later."

Not too long after they walked passed the door, they met up with a woman with dark-brown-with-pink-highlight hair that both of the adults recognized.

"Nymphadora!" said Sirius, getting said woman's attention, "What a pleasant surprise."

She growled. "Don't call me Nymphadora!"

"Duly noted." said Naruto, already knowing that little issue, "Here for present shopping, Tonks?"

Tonks smiled in gratitude to the blond. "Yeah. My first stop is for a muggle acquaintance, who is fascinated with the 'occult.' Care to join me? It'll probably be a better time for all of us."

All three ultimately agreed, not seeing any real problem. However, that changed upon arrival to said store, which had a stack of papers that caught Naruto's attention immediately.

 _Huh? What's this?_ He wondered, moving to look at them. When he did, though, he jumped back as he cried out, catching the attention of the others and the current storekeeper.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" asked Amelia.

Naruto turned towards the storekeeper and demanded, pointing to the papers, "Where did you get this?"

Said person shrugged. "Don't know. They just appeared one day, and no one seemed to care, or even notice all that much, until you showed up. Might as well let you have it. It isn't doing much good here."

Naruto was still dazed as the four finished up in there and headed on out, papers in hand.

"So...anyone want to grab a bite?" asked Sirius, trying to break the awkward tension that cropped up.

The other three agreed, seeing it as being helpful to calm Naruto down.

After they sat down for their meal, Sirius asked Naruto the big question on their minds. "You mind telling us about what is on those papers, Naruto? You don't have to if you don't want to, though."

Naruto shook his head, handing the papers over. "You guys can read them. Just be warned."

"...I'll do it." said Amelia, setting them up to be read from.

None of the adults had any idea just what they were about to learn.

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**To whom it may concern,**_

 _ **I know this may seem strange to people, let alone myself, but it is only a matter of time. I do not know just how long it will be until the time comes, but it will. Don't doubt that. Unfortunately, all I can really do to prepare is send you this. However, to be sure that this reaches the right people, I made this so that only someone with my grandfather's power could open access to what lies within. I know this may seem scary, perhaps even terrifying, but as long as my father, and our friends, the Elemental Generals, are by your side, Keeper of Darkness, Vessel of the Void, my cousin**_ **will** ** _fail._**

 _ **First, is base knowledge of the beginning.**_

What is our interest with the heart?

Why are we like moths and flame?

Is there something that makes us start?

Is there something we truly blame?

Does it hold the deep dark truth

Of Light and Darkness shown?

Are they mere terms for simple ethics?

Or were they by the Abyss grown?

This is how the strange story goes

You can call it whatever you willingness

Nothingness bored, a Light discovered

Dark to balance the Earthen hill

A son, jealous of his father

A peace that was not to last

With Chaos' manipulations

The die of war was cast

The balance broken, the world sundered

The Light's help, the Dark was scorn

Until the day the Abyss returns

To mend that which was torn

 _ **And now, how to know I speak the truth, for this is how my grandfather, Lord Void, would return to mend that which was torn.**_

It can be said that the world was once built upon legends. Things usually too great or too terrifying for mankind to understand or believe. However, some legends are darker than others.

This is the legend of Void Heart, the Obliterator.

Not much is really known about this monster, and what is known is little more than mere speculation. A mass of darkness, a beast of dark flame, a harbinger of storms – but a few of the descriptions given to it over the years. But among them, a few things persist throughout: a body of black vapors and lightning, shrouded by equally black clouds dancing with lightning hanging over it, blocking it from a person's sight even more.

What most don't say anything about is the eyes. People say that the eyes are the window to the soul, but even they would like to say otherwise when they see the pain and anger within its eyes. Understandable, when they don't know that Void Heart is actually looking for something he lost.

The missing piece of his heart.

But what could cause something like this?

The story goes that Void Heart was a young child once. An orphan boy, hated for an unknown burden, desperately wishing for someone to care. And late one night, while trying to sleep in his room at the town orphanage, he was suddenly awoken by the manager's rough hands.

"Get up!" the elder lady said. "Your time here is up, monster!"

"Wha?" the boy said, fearful. "Why?" He couldn't understand why this was happening to him. Why did they hate him so much? Why was he so alone?

"Like that matters," she snapped at him. "just get out and stay out!" Next thing he knew, his side was hurting from the rocky ground outside of the orphanage and the doors were closed.

With the lack of witnesses, all anyone really knew was that it was night time when it all happened. The exact details, such as what else was going on, the time, and the exact location, were unfortunately 'lost.' But at least his actions relatively managed to transcend through time to us.

Upset, alone, and hurt, he stood up, and wandered off, hands holding his sides in hunger and pain, looking for a safe place to spend the rest of the night. Scared of the possibility of someone else attacking him, he knew not where he went. Just that anywhere was better than there.

Eventually, he came across a man running off. However, the man didn't seem to even notice the boy. But the boy did notice the man drop something.

"H-hey!" he tried to call out after the man, but the man was long gone. Still afraid, the child grew curious of the object the man had dropped. No one is really sure about what happened next, just that all that can really be said about that decision is this: he would've been better off leaving the area when he had the chance.

Anyone that could say they were witness to it in some way, could tell you about the explosion and dust cloud that showed up, but certainly not what happened to the boy. Let aloe what he personally felt and saw. All that pain and devastation he felt, torturing him to his very soul.

Bruised, broken, and dying in a pool of his own blood, the child's last thought before death took him was _Why?_

But the pain he felt during the attack that killed him was nothing compared to what came after he died, for even if his head and body were done, his heart wasn't. No human, living or otherwise, should feel like you're being tortured in a thousand ways as you're steadily pulled apart and put back together at the same time. Even if you were in what most would call 'The deepest, darkest pits of Hell itself.'

In the end, after what seemed like ages, his heart finally won, pulling him back from death's lands. It did come at a great cost, though, as heart fractured, with but a small sliver keeping it from falling apart.

Upon his return from death, the young boy's eyes fluttered open only to see the downed body of a man with a pretty big bag. Apparently the man had tripped and fallen near him. But it was what he said after the bag started squirming that sealed both of their fates.

"Quiet, you little brat!" the man hissed, slapping the bag. "Hopefully the boss will let me play with you, but he'll probably want to keep you as his personal toy."

The man was kidnapping a little girl, and had plans that would've destroyed her. That was the final blow that not just separated the pieces of his heart, but completely shatter the sliver holding them together, sending the piece representing the boy's light careening out of his body. Where it went was never known. But now, with nothing but darkness and pain left within him, the transformation began.

As the man was about to get up, the boy suddenly grabbed the man's ankle, startling him. The thunder clouds and lightning bolts started rolling in as the boy stared the man in the eyes and growled. His eyes grew darker, like hell-fire. Nails lengthened into black claws, hair growing wilder and pitch black. Getting up onto all fours, the boy started steaming with black smoke. Shaking, he let go of the man just before he leaned back and roared as a bolt struck, momentarily blinding both the man and the girl in the bag. When the man could see again, he was terrified at what he saw.

A hulking beast of black smoke, eyes of fiery purple. Lightning danced over its body and in the sky above. The man could see a silhouette of a tail behind it, but couldn't quite make out any other details from the pitch-black clouds over head. It seemed to simply stare at him, until he attempted to stand up, which it then lunged at him.

You can imagine what happened nest after I say that all they found of the man was an electrically-charged pile of flesh and bone that was toxic purple in color. And they weren't sure if it was actually the man to begin with. All because the light that resided in the boy...was gone.

And it's been searching for that light ever since, wanting to be complete once more, but all it knew was to destroy whatever stood in its way, especially whatever hurt it. It doesn't have to be a physical hurt the creature feels, by the way. It could be _any_ kind of hurt, including mental, spiritual, and emotional.

Now, you're probably wondering about how I would know of all this, let alone in such detail? Well, fun fact about most legends.

Sometimes, they're true.

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Order**_

 **I know this looks like more confusion that help, but this is meant to be a part of the base story I have going for Naruto in particular. All I'll say, is that Order has foresight, and learned of Naruto, Hinata, and Void Heart.**

 **Please don't criticize how badly this may be. I'm not even close to being a professional writer.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, again!**

 **Now that the truth is starting to come out, what exactly will the future hold for Naruto? Whatever may be going on, one thing is for certain: he's not about to let it get in his way if he can.**

 **And for those that end up wondering about Sakura and Ino, check the bottom of this chapter.**

 **Bold and Italicized is in a different language to the main language.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

Makings of a hero pt 2: Moving forward

After the reading was finished, the three adults were stunned beyond words. Even though it didn't quite identify any particular person, it was clear to all that it was talking about Naruto, and that was besides Naruto physical reaction to the story bringing his memories of that night to the front. The timing of the story cropping up near Naruto, like it happened, was a little too coincidental for any of them to really take for granted.

Naruto in particular, however, was afraid at the implications. Someone, supposedly from the distant past, knew about him and what had happened to him. It terrified him.

 _How could someone, let alone this 'Order,' know so much about what happened?!_ Thought Naruto desperately, panicking.

Just then, he heard Ino pipe up in his mind, " _Good thing we're not all together then, huh? More places to try and find something about this._ "

" _Even though there might not be much of anything to be found,_ " Sakura said, " _at least we can eliminate some possibilities._ "

" _In the meantime,_ " Hinata said, smirking slightly through the bond that was getting pretty darn strange for everyone, " _you still got a few better things to think about. Such as-_ "

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP SENDING ME THOSE!?" he accidentally cried out, earning stares from everyone around him. Realizing what he did, he chuckled awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

Quickly dispersing the crowd, he turned to his companions to explain what happened. "Hinata has had a tendency to send me some...explicit...images, into my head on occasion."

Sirius was about to smile and say something about that, having an idea as to what images Naruto was talking about, but Naruto glared heatedly at him before stating, "Don't even think about saying anything, bub." followed by a crack of lightning overhead.

"That reminds me of something." said Amelia, glaring at Sirius as well, "Why exactly _are_ you so against being labeled as a pervert, and yet this 'Hinata' seems to be all for it?"

That got him slumped again, whining out to her, "Remember how it went in the story?"

She nodded.

"In order to help fix things from that..." he began, before getting louder and more childish, "I have to have a harem!"

He would've gone into a bit of a tirade about 'the tragedy,' he was interrupted by a voice saying, "Excuse me."

As it turned out, the woman and child that Naruto had helped before, had been out to shop as well. And as a way to thank him, after they learned about Naruto's relative shopping situation, offered to help guide him and Sirius around the center. Although the girl seemed to show a bit of a different reason to be help Naruto.

"I like your clothes." she had said absentmindedly, blushing lightly at him.

Naruto merely raised an eyebrow as Hinata, Sakura, and Ino all started laughing at that comment. To be honest, he was quite surprised that this little girl was the _first_ to notice his attire, the entire time he's been there.

Unlike his childhood, he had what people would call 'proper clothes,' unlike the jumpsuit the villagers attempted to stick him with. He was certainly glad that Void Heart had managed to deal with the color at least. Would've been harder than it was.

His current ensemble was black with ocean blue trim, granted, but it certainly wasn't emo. Steel-mesh lined shinobi sandals and bandage like socks, with flowing cargo pants and a trenchcoat pinned to the right side over a turtleneck shirt. **(basically, beyond key points, picture Seto Kaiba's general outfit)**

He affectionately ruffled the kid's hair.

"Thanks, kid, although you may want to watch your thoughts. Especially around your mother." said Naruto, clearly in amusement to show that he wasn't about to cause a problem for the two. Although that didn't stop the mother from embarrassing the girl. Starting up the shopping journey again, Naruto couldn't help but think,

 _Whatever may come, at least I'll continue having chances to see people smile at another dawn._

 **To keep it simple, I had absolutely no idea how to continue with this chapter, so I'm cutting it here. Although I do need time to figure out what said presents for each of them actually are.**

 **Until I can make sure I've completely fleshed out the unique relationship they've got going on, I'll just be saying this: Sakura and Ino under went something similar to Jade, just with Earth and Water respectively. And two more will eventually join them (although I did give an idea of which two before).**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, again!**

 **I figure it's about time we look a bit more into a few things that change between this and canon Naruto. I know it seems like he might have already gone into a bit before, but ultimately, he's been rather quiet. Thought it was about time to go a bit into that.**

 **Also, with how this one ends up going, it just really how things ended up for this chapter.**

 **Bold and Italicized is in a different language to the main language.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

Let it truly go

Harry woke up in a bit of a groggy state Christmas morning, being gently shook awake by Naruto.

"Naruto?" he asked.

"First off, I believe you all say 'Merry Christmas' today, correct." said Naruto, "But this is mainly as part of my gift to you, actually."

That got Harry attention pretty quickly. What could Naruto possibly give him at about five in the morning, let alone on Christmas?

"One part is a chance at being Jade for the entire day instead of a few hours." explained Naruto, "Among other things, it should be a pretty decent joke to play on people such as the Weasley twins. Especially if you start the day before them. And the other part, mainly, is that...well...I'll be telling you and the others about some of my personal past."

That snapped Harry awake. Even with all the time they had spent together, Naruto had never truly gone into any sort of real detail about his personal past. If he was going to be going into it, Harry wasn't about to miss out one bit.

 _And to be honest, I have been kind of wanting to see what would happen if I stuck to my Jade form for the entire day._ Thought Harry.

"Just make sure that you get ready as Jade this morning, ok?" reminded Naruto before getting up and moving to the Gryffindor common room.

Getting up, Harry placed his hands in the Ram hand-sign that Naruto taught him, and concentrated on his chakra. He flared it out a bit, and felt the now normal change to his original form. The reshaping of his body, the lengthening of his hair, and the slight decrease in height. Once it was all done, he put on the clothes set aside for times like this. * **(Remember, he'll still be a 'he' until he FULLY accepts himself as Jade, and that's not quite yet. Also, for clothes, one word for description: Hermione.)** *

Coming out to Naruto waiting with Hermione and Ginny, she idly noted that their housemates, even for Christmas, had slept in. Standard for just about every witch and wizard, except for them.

 _But then again, when was I ever truly normal?_ Harry mused absentmindedly, walking up to them.

"Shall we, ladies?" asked Naruto, holding out an arm, "I have a few other gifts, but that will be after breakfast. But first..."

He led them outside, where Luna was waiting, before suddenly slammed the ground and sending out a wave of dark energy throughout the castle. A gong-like sound echoed right afterwards.

"Let's see how well they can laze in after this." said Naruto, earning a giggle from Luna when she figured out just what exactly the boy was talking about with that sentence. The Gryffindor girls were left confused as they walked towards the Great Hall before pretty much everyone else, including most of the teachers. At least out of those that were still at Hogwarts for the holidays.

A few were already on their way as well when the sound went off. Although it was just Snape and Dumbledore, they still wondered what exactly happened that morning.

Dumbledore had woken up to a rather strange and minutely unpleasant feeling, as though things in the near future aren't exactly something to look forward to at that moment. Least of which in his mind was when he had to answer for what he did to Harry so long ago. When the echo sounded, his confusion grew. What exactly would result in the signal for everyone in the castle to come to the Great Hall for a meeting?

Around the staircases, he found the answer to his query, in the form of Naruto, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Harry. However, he also saw that Harry was in his female form, which wasn't something he liked to see out in public just yet.

 _But with Naruto near, I'm not going to be able to do anything about it._ Thought Dumbledore, concerned with how things will turn out. He was quickly distracted when he started seeing floating masses of dark energy pop up, but without doing any sort of damage of setting off any alarm.

 _What's going on?_ The girls wondered when they saw patches of black vapor like energy appear as they walked. Not long after, images formed inside them. When they were solid enough, a younger Naruto could clearly be seen in them in various scenarios. There was a pretty decent variety, but for the most part in the beginning, they were either dark and scary or sad and lonely. But the negativity was somewhat offset when Naruto surprised them with singing. They couldn't help but be mesmerized by his tone, having a majesty defying his more simple/animal being.

*****[ **Check 'Disney's Frozen "Let It Go" Sequence Animated Performed by NateWantsToBattle (Male Version)' for tune]** *****

" _Snow glows white on the grounds tonight, not a footprint to be seen._ " Naruto started as they past a window to the outside, showing the unblemished snow on the grounds, " _A life of isolation, and it looks like I'm the king. My heart is howling from this swirling storm inside._ " A few of the floating patches showed Naruto either being chased by a mob, covered in blood and surrounded by dead bodies, or looking longing at distant families. " _Couldn't keep it in. Kami knows I've tried._ " A few changed to Naruto attempting to either hurt or kill himself, shocking Harry and Co.

" _Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good guy you always have to be._ " A fight between a silver-haired man and a man with a scar on his face appeared, before quickly switching to Naruto with a girl they recognized as Hinata and a boy with long hair and pale eyes, " _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well now they know!_ " A raged-filled Naruto was posed jumping at the pale eyed boy with a stormy background. A little bit later, the scenes took on a brighter tone as it showed a few of Naruto's adventures, showing a snowy train, a man with a big black sword, and a giant slug, toad, and snake, among other things, " _Let it go, Let it go, can't hold me back anymore. Let it go, Let it go, go ahead and break the door. I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on, the night never bothered me anyway._ "

By then, the five were coming close to the bottom of the staircases, where the Great Hall was located. The patches have also died down, leaving a few that showed more of the people in Naruto's life than anything else, although there were still a few moments of Naruto out on missions and such. One that got some snickers was when he got into a scuffle with a cat. " _It's funny how some distance, makes anything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!_ " Bloodied Naruto was shown again, before it switched to Naruto and Hinata hugging together in a hospital room. Then it switched to the pair training together. " _Past time to see, what I can do. To test my limits and break through. Real wrong, real right, real rules for me. I'm free!_ " With those words, Naruto's shadow grew, transforming into a platform that he got all of them on before it lowered the rest of the way. " _Let it go, Let it go, I'm one with the nighttime sky. Let it go, Let it go, no more tears I'll cry. Now I stand, and now I'll stay!_ " Now the scenes were taking on a more action-packed tone, focusing on the actual fights Naruto's been in. " _Let the storm rage on._ "

Next thing any of them knew, they were in the hallway leading to the Great Hall, and it was as though Hogwarts itself was responding to Naruto's voice. Torches lit up as he passed, glowing a tranquil blue. Suits of armor raised an arm in front of their chest pieces, saluting him with a slight bow. " _My power flurries from my soul into the ground. My heart is spiraling with sparkling vapors all around. Then one thought solidifies like a Biju's blast._ " He momentarily stops as a scene of him being comsumed in a bright light before it shows Naruto and Hinata standing together overlooking Konoha during a sunrise, " _I'm never going back. The past is in the PAST!_ " The Great Hall opens up as they finish up their little trip, revealing one single table due to lack of people requiring more than one table. " _Let it go, Let it go, time to rise with the break of dawn. Let it go, Let it go, that little boy is gone. Now I stand in the light of day._ " The floating patches disappeared as they found their seats at the table, " _Let the storm rage on! The night never bothered me anyway._ "

With those final words, Naruto created a few clones and showed the girls to their seats, before sitting down himself. Although they were momentarily distracted by Dumbledore clapping by the door.

"Quite remarkable, my dear boy." said Dumbledore, walking up to his own seat while looking at Naruto, "Music like that is something I haven't heard in a great many years."

Naruto nodded in acknowledgment of the man's words.

"However, I must ask. Why is Harry currently a girl?" asked Dumbledore.

Naruto merely raised his eyebrow at the question, while the eyes of the girls narrowed at that. It was pretty well obvious that Dumbledore knew, especially after Naruto had told them the full story, but to hear it straight from the source.

Dumbledore also realized his little slip up, and internally winced. They knew, and having four teenage girls upset at you isn't something he would really like to face. He's seen the result one too many times for his personal liking, and that was just one of the male students played multiple girls at the same time. Although he should've expected it. Unless something came up, Naruto was by now known in the castle as having a rather honest and blunt mouth, so people could go to him if they had a dispute to settle.

 _Sirius had gotten rather lucky he didn't share that fate._ Thought Dumbledore.

"You know why Harry's a girl," said Naruto, "but as for currently...just wait and see."

It wasn't long after the food actually started showing up that the rest of the remaining people in the castle came to join them. And each time someone showed up, the either didn't notice Harry, or were confused as to who the girl was. And Naruto wasn't about to say anything, wanting to see how long it would be until they figured it out.

The last one to arrive, was a surprising addition to those who knew her.

"Professor Trelawney?" asked Dumbledore, "What brings you out of the tower?"

"Another of her so-called visions." said Naruto, cutting the women off before she could speak, "She thinks that it was fated for her to be here now, when it was just her drunk and possibly irritated."

" **He's right on both accounts, I'm afraid.** " Harry heard in his head, shocking him slightly because he had heard from the fire connected man for at least a month.

But before Harry could respond, Naruto spoke again. "Anyways. Girls, any questions in particular you might have, although I retain the right to deny if it gets into rather uncomfortable territory."

Luna was the first to speak as they started eating. "Could you describe how it feels as Void Heart?"

"...honestly, that wasn't the first question I expected." said Naruto, "But it is one of the easier ones, mainly because there isn't much to say. It's more snippets and feelings I get every time Void Heart appears, so I only have assumptions until I get the full story."

Luna could understand that. Most cases with similar situations didn't allow much to flow to the host. As a result, they would normally need a separate eye witness in order to learn just all that had happened while they were possessed.

 _Although we can't quite classify this as possession, huh?_ Thought Luna, getting a feeling of a nod in return that caught her internal interest.

"There is one thing I would like to know, Naruto." started Ginny, a question on her mind for a good while, "In the beginning, you guys mentioned something about a dream and a chase with Void Heart. Would you mind explaining about it?"

Ginny's answer was a rather depressing feeling in the air as Naruto kept silent. When he did speak, all he said was, "It's one of the things I'm not proud of."

Remembering that incident, Luna turned to Ginny and explained. "Let's put it this way: Naruto may be willing to threaten his enemies, but he doesn't like doing the same for his precious people."

Ginny bowed her head with that, understanding enough.

Snape then cut in with a light sneer. "Sounds a lot like he's lying to me."

The depressing air was quickly replaced by an aggressive one, with Naruto glaring at Snape quite vehemently.

"If there is one thing I can guarantee, right here, right now," said Naruto, "is that I'm **not a liar!** "

Hermione then got a question of her own from that statement. "Sounds like you really don't like being called a liar. Why's that?"

Her question calmed Naruto down enough that he stayed normal, but his anger was still clear as day. "Now is not the time for that answer, but I will tell you. I promise."

 _At the very least, you'd want to actually eat. But since I'm done, might as well get those._ Thought Naruto as he got up and concentrated. A small flash of dark smoke later, and four small boxes appeared on the table.

"Jade, Hermione, Luna, Ginny." said Naruto, "Remember when I mentioned the Rinne Festival?"

At their nods, he continued. "If you don't mind standing up for a moment, I'd like to show you how we go about giving."

After all four stood, done eating either way, Naruto created three clones, each with one of the boxes. That was when four symbols were noticed on the boxes, in the shape of a bolt of lightning, a book, a crescent moon, and a flame respectively. Then, as one, Naruto and his clones bowed, presented the boxes, and said "Please accept my Rinne Festival present."

Smiling at the sentiment, but a bit embarrassed from the public location, Harry started the process by accepting and opening the box presented to her. Harry gasped at what laid within, eliciting similar reactions from the others.

Silver necklaces, each bearing a set of what they remember were called magatama, all of them in various colors. The beads between them shone silver in the lighting.

"The magatama are mainly to represent the group." explained the real Naruto as the four helped put the necklaces on the recipients. "Black is me, White is Hinata, Green is Jade, Red is Ginny, Blue is Luna, Gold is Hermione, Pink is Sakura, and Purple is Ino. Even though we're not completely together right now, I'd say you all especially would become a pretty close circle of friends."

Dumbledore smiled at those words, happy to see the sentiment and tone in Naruto's actions. Despite the mistakes he's made over the years, he always wanted integration and understanding to prosper. Unfortunately, too many people don't seem to care, and he was getting up there in years, so he wasn't able to do much.

He internally sighed. _It may have been the wrong thing to do, but maybe Naruto is just what we need to save our world._

"Just not entirely sure where the ones I got for-" Naruto started to say before he was suddenly over-washed with feelings from Hinata, Ino, and Sakura. "The heck?"

" _We love the necklaces! Thank you, Naruto!_ " They all told him in unison, right before Void Heart said " **You're welcome, Naruto.** "

Naruto quickly realized just what had happened to the other necklaces. Void Heart had already sent them on their way to their recipients, and it was pretty obvious to the three just who they came from. So he responded accordingly. " _At the very least, I couldn't possibly leave out you girls. I just had no idea on how to get them to you until Void Heart dealt with that issue._ "

Naruto then spoke up again. "There is one other thing, Jade."

 _What could top this?_ Harry wondered, only to hear the hall doors open, with Sirius Black coming through while carrying a long, thin package.

"You're getting your British home earlier than expected." Naruto said simply, moving aside so that Harry didn't have to go through him to his godfather, who caught Harry's hug.

Only Dumbledore really knew the full truth, so the rest of the staff at the table were generally confused that Sirius would hug a girl like that when Harry Potter was his godchild. That's also when the Headmaster understood just why Harry was in his girl form that day.

"For the record, that's Harry real form." explained Naruto.

"...WHAT?!" the teachers couldn't help but cry, even Snape.

 **Like I said, Harry will still be classified as Harry until she _fully_ accepts her reality as Jade. She hasn't quite gotten to that point yet.**

 **The necklaces were just a 'momento/because' thing, to signify the connection between them all. Same thing with his little 'Let it Go' number, just more with Naruto's life starting dark and turning brighter. And as a (more or less) final note, I'm not about to try anything with Christmas, so don't ask.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, again!**

 **This one is more for continuing the explanations from last chapter while helping to thicken the plot a bit. Returning to the main story (from the book) will be later on.**

 **Bold and Italicized is in a different language to the main language.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

The past isn't quite so past.

Harry lightly chuckled as he and the others had their first official breakfast of the term.

Hermione had an idea as to what he was thinking about. "Remembering Christmas day?"

Harry nodded. "Particularly when _that_ was revealed to the teachers."

 _The teachers were stunned at the words that were just said in conjunction with what they were seeing. Harry Potter, a girl?!_

 _Snape was the first to recover, "That can't possibly be Potter!"_

 _Naruto shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, but it's the truth."_

 _In the meantime, Harry was focused on Sirius, still hugging the man. Albeit with the package still in his hands. After what seemed like at least an hour, the two finally separated and moved over to the table, Sirius leaning the package on the edge of the table between them. Harry turned to Naruto in surprised gratitude._

 _"How did you get him here already?" asked Harry._

 _Naruto just smiled fondly. "That lies with Sirius. Met him while out for gifts, and he wanted to surprise you. Already told him about the situation."_

 _"Thought it'd be a nice present for you." said Sirius, "As well as the fact that upon summer, you and Naruto will be living with me." He then placed his hand on the package, "As well as a spare broom for you. Or a replacement, depending on what you do with your Nimbus."_

 _Curious, Harry opened the package, and was pretty stunned at the quality of the broom now in his hands._

 _"Has nothing on self-sustained flight, though." said Naruto, "Although I haven't done it personally yet."_

 _"You know a shinobi that can fly?" asked Hermione, curious as to the mechanics behind it._

 _Naruto shrugged, "Best guess, wind chakra. Man's name is Onoki of Both Scales, due to preferring the fence for most debates/fights. Both really old and really short, so it stands to reason he'd try and find an edge, besides Dust Style."_

 _By then, the first of the students that remained at Hogwarts for the holidays arrived at the Great Hall. Somewhat surprising to a few of them, the Weasley twins were the first to walk in._

 _"Well look who decided to show up." said Ginny. "I was beginning to wonder when someone would actually come down from Naruto's signal."_

 _"Signal?" asked Fred, before the two realized just what she meant, "That was him?"_

 _Ginny just smiled, but that was all they needed for an answer._

"And the twins still have yet to truly figure it out." said Harry, "Although it might have something to do with Naruto directing them to Padfoot."

Right after they had showed up for breakfast that day, the twins noticed Harry but didn't quite recognize him. But they learned about Naruto's challenge before he revealed Sirius Black as Padfoot, which instantly diverted all their attention to the fact that they were in the presence of one of their idols, something that Harry was grateful for. But now it was starting to become a bit concerning to him. Even with his past, it shouldn't be taking quite this long to fully accept being a girl in reality, and yet it seems to be taking a good while for him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of Ron, shoving his way in between Harry and Hermione before he started talking and eating.

"Hey, mate-" he said before he was cut off by Hermione.

"First off, Ronald, that was quite rude of you. Secondly, didn't Harry already tell you off?" said Hermione, standing up and facing Ron.

"Why would he do that? We're mates, we don't tell each other...off..." said Ron, facing her only to grow silent upon seeing her, "Mione?"

"What? You finally noticed more than your mouth?" asked Hermione, surprising even Harry with her actions.

What she didn't realize, though, was that her time training had done more than just simply get her stronger. Particularly, thanks to Naruto's presence, she and the others have actually been developing a bit better than most. But because of Naruto's personal thoughts, it wasn't quick enough for people to notice until that moment. It wasn't anything really amazing to look at, but you could tell that they were looking considerably better than before.

"More like no one really expected you to look that good seemingly out of nowhere." piped up Dean Thomas, "You and Ginny, too."

That's when Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna who overheard took a proper look at themselves and each other, and took note of the exact differences. **(basically, picture them about a year older from this time, just modified from elemental affinity influence. Harry/Jade and Ginny are Fire, Luna is Wind, and Hermione is Lightning. Different affinities tend to result in different body styles.)**

Naruto then arrived, ready to begin another day of classes. However, once he saw what happened, he groaned.

" _Seriously, Void?_ " said Naruto, annoyed by both what happened and not figuring it out himself until then somehow.

" **Actually, this on you.** " replied Void Heart, " **Just used mine.** "

That took Naruto by surprise. _He_ was the one that did that to them? This was certainly not going to go over well, he just knew it.

" _Oh come now, Naruto._ " said Ino, hearing Naruto's thoughts, " _It isn't that bad. If anything, it isn't a real stretch to say that you and Void just boosted the results of their training, seeing as that would explain just how long it took for them to get this far._ "

" _She has a point with that._ " said Hinata in acknowledgment, " _Not to mention you have no idea how to explain it otherwise._ "

Naruto sighed, understanding the logic behind that. He just didn't want to deal with potentially angry friends, especially when they were female.

"Better face the music." Naruto muttered before getting close. He barely got with ten feet before Luna brought out the reality of the situation.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" she asked, even though she had enough reason to believe it to be true either way.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly before speaking, "At least a bit. As far as I've discovered, I've just been giving you training results a bit of a boost."

"...just try and do something about that next time," sighed Hermione, "no one really likes it when you do things like this without permission."

Naruto merely leveled a deadpanned expression at her, followed by Harry doing the same.

Ron then made them remember his presence with some choice words at Naruto, "What you do you, wanker?"

"Among other things...you out of my face." responded Naruto, earning a round of chuckles at Ron's expense.

"Not until you leave us alone." said Ron, "Ever since you showed up, you turned my friends against me, you dar-"

He was cut off by Naruto backhanding him.

"I'd suggest you get your facts straight before speaking to or about me again." Naruto told him in a somewhat cold tone, "The only thing truly 'dark' about me is my attitude towards my enemies. Otherwise, I'm as light as they come. Remember that."

"Mr. Uzumaki," said Professor Lupin after class, "might I speak with you for a few minutes."

Classes went about as well as could be expected for them, except for Divination. Hagrid had managed to surprise them with salamanders that served as a handy fireplace, leaving them to just occasionally put more wood in with the creatures. Divination, on the other hand,*

"Sure." said Naruto, easily knowing what Lupin wanted to talk about. However, he also had a few things of his own that he wanted to say to the man. He sent the others on ahead, since it wasn't quite serious enough for all of them to be there for it.

Once the two were alone, Lupin brought out a bottle of butterbeer and two glasses.

"Some light refreshment while we're talking." he explained.

"For the record, by shinobi standards, I could legally have firewhiskey." said Naruto while he sat down and accepted a glass.

"I'll be sure to remember that when we need a strong drink." remarked Lupin, "But don't need it this time. I just wanted to truly get to know the one whose helped both my old friend and the 'son' of another."

Naruto lightly smirked as Lupin took a sip from his own glass before saying, "And not the possibility that we might actually do something about your inner beast, considering my origins and abilities?"

Naruto wasn't disappointed when Lupin's eyes widened and he spat out the drink in his mouth. Before Lupin could start speaking, the boy continued.

"I'm not joking, if you're wondering." he explained, "At Konoha, there is a clan known as the Inuzuka. They work in tandem with their dog partners, and have some canine like traits. Combined with our current leader, Tsunade Senju, being the top medic in the land, we might be able to turn your 'curse' into a true blessing."

That struck the man speechless.

"And in case of just how good Tsunade is, here." Naruto finished before pointing and send a bit of his power out to Lupin, showing the man some of the more extreme conditions Tsunade's helped with. Afterwards, he backed off and took a gulp, leaving Lupin to his thoughts.

After seeing what happened to Lee, Kakashi, and Sasuke, Lupin honestly had no idea what to say, but he did gain hope that his status as a werewolf could be changed to at least something better, if not plain out gone.

"And then there is my case, but I'm an exception." said Naruto, eyes momentarily darkened as he brought up his own past, "She wasn't able to do anything for me. Only Hinata could."

 _Although I'm starting to have a few doubts about that, considering Sakura and Ino._ He idly thought.

"Well...that is something to look into." said Lupin after a few moments of silence.

Naruto nodded. "And it's only a matter of time now, before the offer becomes reality. Just need to find a direct enough route between here and there."

" _Even less time than you might imagine, actually._ " piped Hinata, " _Just got word from the scouts we sent when we found that possibility I mentioned._ "

" _Oh? You found an opening?_ " asked Naruto, earning a slight eyebrow from Professor Lupin.

" _To a land called Japan._ " explained Hinata, " _It seems to have a slightly different dialect to the Elemental Nations, but the culture, technology, and government are completely different to us. If we can manage it, we should be meeting up with you guys by the end of the Hogwarts school year. Should be a nice end-of-the-year present for Kurenai and Jade._ "

" _Indeed. I just hope_ everyone _that is sent for that little excursion will be prepared in time. Including Jade. Something seems to be holding her back from her full potential at the moment, especially her accepting being a female completely._ " said Naruto, his own eyebrow raised at the potential time frame Hinata mentioned.

"Might I ask as to what just happened?" asked Professor Lupin, out of the loop.

"Representatives from Konoha might be here by beginning of summer." Naruto simply said, bringing the man up to speed quickly. Naruto then glanced at the sun outside, finished his drink, and stood up, "I'm sorry, but this conversation with have to continue later. Not quite anymore time for the moment."

Realizing that, somehow, he was right, Professor Lupin finished his own glass before standing as well.

"While this wasn't as enlightening as I was originally wanting," said Lupin, "it is still enlightening enough for the time being. I look forward to learning more about Konoha and it's world when I get the chance."

Naruto smiled at the sentiment before heading out to meet his friends, who were waiting a little ways off from their next lesson with a boy named Neville Longbottom. While Neville didn't have the capability to wield chakra, Naruto did take note that he could go for the Way of the Samurai. He just wanted the boy to come to him first to be sure that Neville himself wanted to do so, since the boy was still on the fence with that decision.

"He just wanted to have a quick chat." he told them, before they headed out for their next destination, which was the Gryffindor Common Room.

However, upon arrival, they discovered Ron ranting to anyone that would listen about Naruto.

"I'm telling you all! He's nothing more than a back-stabbing, friend-stealing-" he seemed to be finishing right as they walked in, but he didn't noticed them until Naruto interrupted him.

"Are you talking about yourself, because that just about sums you up." Naruto called out, earning a round of laughter, "At the very least, you've been stealing chances for people to become Harry's friend, while also back-stabbing him on occasion."

Ron rounded on Naruto and closed in so that their faces were inches from each other.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" demanded Ron.

"Two words: Second Year." said Naruto.

That quickly made the onlookers remember how things had went the year before, when people thought Harry was responsible for the attacks. A number of Gryffindors started to lightly glare at the red head, remembering attempts to talk Harry, and Ron ultimately driving them off in some way or another. But none of the were really sure when exactly Ron betrayed Harry like Naruto was suggesting.

"For those of you are still confused, I say this." said Naruto, "Who was that not only made it that Harry had to take matters into his own hands to fix things, but also only needed a ride from Fawkes because he could find one of his own. Without enlarging the hole, might I add."

"He what?!" cried Ginny, severely upset at what Naruto just said.

"Why do you think I say that he'll just never learn?" replied Naruto, "I'll be in the-"

Naruto suddenly stopped talking as a rather strange and ominous feeling swept over him and the others, stopping all movement and talk as they tensed up while Naruto himself started feeling a headache forming from it.

Even if, besides the feeling, nothing much more than dark chuckling echoed through, they still couldn't shake it off after the feeling was completely gone. Naruto still felt the effects of the headache as he slightly stumbled, catching people off guard.

"Naruto!" Harry exclaimed, running forward to steady his friend.

"I'm okay." Naruto assured him, "I just...have a really bad feeling about this."

 _And that is without adding Void Heart's sudden anger into the mix as well._ Thought Naruto, _But whatever it was, it felt_ far _more ancient than the Biju, which is a scary thought if this is but a taste of it's presence._

 **It may seem like I'm bashing Ron towards the end there, but it actually isn't. What's actually going on is just simply Ron not realizing that things such as friendship and trust are far more helpful to him than listening to his own stomach. He's just not going to realize that for a good long while, if at all.**

 **As for the ominous feeling, that connects to that little bit I brought up during Naruto's little shopping session before Christmas. However, I'll truly start going into that plotline during Fourth Year. Third Year is all about setting the connection.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, again!**

 **Now I'll be bringing Fudge and the other idiots from the Ministry back. It's not like they would be that smart in learning their lesson from the last time. So they'll need to learn it again. Not sure if I'll get rid of Umbridge yet or not, though.**

 **Bold and Italicized is in a different language to the main language.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

The Space between Spaces (Not the Void)

It was pretty well obvious that things were never going to be the same at the dorm, let alone around Hogwarts.

Ron was an outcast amongst most of the Gryffindors, and Naruto was starting to crack down a bit on both the training of Harry and Co., but also himself. He didn't want to take any chances, but the blond also didn't want to risk their health too much to make it do more harm than good. Thankfully, for him, he did have access to tips on how to do that through Hinata. He just couldn't do all that much until could get their proper examinations over to Tsunade to get an actual doctor prescribed schedule.

Just then, a fireball passed by, coming from a nearby sparring match between Harry and Ginny, while Luna and Hermione were out on the lake's surface jogging.

"I thought I said 'No jutsu?'" called Naruto.

"Sorry!" Harry called back, being the one that sent the fireball, while ducking under Ginny's next punch.

Naruto sighed. Harry and Ginny, especially while doing something like sparring, had a tendency to let a little too loose. And that had nothing to do with Harry being able to spend time in his female form, either.

 _I think it might have something to do with the fact that both of them are fire-aligned,_ thought Naruto, _Luna and Hermione are not like that at all._

" _We'd have to agree with you on that account, Naruto._ " quipped Ino, " _At least they are a_ whole lot _better than Sasuke was._ "

Naruto chuckled quietly, agreeing with Ino. Sasuke was no only emo for a while, but when he let loose, he didn't quite wait to release things like fireballs in comparison to Harry and Ginny all that much. In more recent months, he has gotten better, but the Uchiha can still be hot-headed at times. Although he hoped that relatively stayed the same after they managed to get Sasuke back from Orochimaru.

At any rate, it wasn't long after that Naruto called them back and sent them to freshen up for the day, he himself not too far behind them, lost in more random thoughts for the moment.

" _Hey, Naruto._ " said Hinata teasingly, " _Out of Jade, Hermione, and Luna, who's butt looks better right now?_ "

Naruto stumbled, face reddening in both frustration and embarrassment at Hinata's question. Thankfully, for him, none of his Hogwarts friends (at least direct friends) noticed.

" _Hinata!_ " whined Naruto.

Hinata giggled. " _Aw, come on, Naruto. It isn't like I sent you possible pictures like them in possible bikinis or adults._ "

Naruto begrudgingly agreed to that.

" _Unless, of course, you subconsciously think Ginny's is better._ " said Hinata, laughing as Naruto fully fell at that, " _Sorry about all that, but it was ripe for a teasing._ "

Naruto merely grumbled, face still red, as he got ready for another day in class. He couldn't really do much about Hinata's teasing in the first place, anyways.

Harry went down to breakfast that morning, carrying his Firebolt thanks to the upcoming match, with the boys of his year thinking it deserved a sort of guard of honor. As Harry entered the Great Hall, heads turned in the direction of the Firebolt, and there was a good deal of excited muttering. Harry saw, with mild satisfaction, that the Slytherin team were all looking thunder-struck.

 _While I like getting one over on Malfoy,_ he thought, seeing Malfoy's face, _I'd prefer if it wasn't dealing with something like Quidditch._

Among the students of Gryffindor House, Wood in particular was basking in the reflected glory of the Firebolt. By then, Harry was honestly having some trouble not being visibly creeped out by the older boy's seeming obsession.

"Put it here, Harry," he said, laying the broom in the middle of the table and carefully turning it so that its name faced upward. Harry's mood worsened as people from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were soon coming over to look. Cedric Diggory came over to congratulate Harry on having acquired such a superb replacement for his Nimbus, and Percy's Ravenclaw girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, asked if she could actually hold the Firebolt.

"Okay, seriously. Back off!" cried Harry after a bit, startling everyone around him, "I get that my broom is a big deal, but that's no excuse to bloody well obsess over it!"

After they backed up enough, Harry calmed down and started his own breakfast. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna stayed silent, knowing that speaking would help much at all. Didn't mean they weren't concerned, though.

Naruto, when he arrived, had no such problem. But then again, he arrived as Malfoy and his two hanger ons, Crabbe and Goyle, came up to Harry.

"Sure you can handle that broom, Potter." the boy drawled.

"A lot better than you can handle three twigs," retorted Naruto, interrupting Harry, "even with your companions' twigs being bigger than yours."

While it was mostly the muggle-borns and muggle-raised that figured out what Naruto said, their were a few purebloods as well that laughed at Naruto's word. Malfoy just reddened at the laughter, having no idea just what he meant, before leaving for the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Goyle.

Naruto turned to Harry, expressing his concern to the raven-haired kid, and getting a look of partial regret in return.

"Sorry, Naruto," said Harry, "I shouldn't have let it affect me so easily."

Naruto didn't reply, instead placing his hand on Harry's shoulder, letting Harry know exactly how Naruto felt. Although the blond did give a slight glare over to where Ron was standing up to come over, forcing him to sit back down.

 _I'm not about to deal with two idiots in a row if I can help it._ Thought Naruto, sitting down to eat himself, _But it looks like Harry needs some more work in keep himself in check. Not real helpful for much of anyone to just fall off the bandwagon like that, myself included._

At a quarter to eleven, the Gryffindor team set off for the locker rooms. As they had seen earlier, the weather couldn't have been more different from their match against Hufflepuff. It was a clear, cool day with a very light breeze; there would be no visibility problems this time, and Harry was starting to feel at least some of the excitement only a Quidditch match brought him before. He idly noted that even without what had happened during the last match, he was starting to lose some interest in Quidditch, but didn't let it bother him. The team could hear the rest of the school moving into the stadium beyond. Harry took off his black school robes, removed his wand from his pocket, and stuck it inside the T-shirt he was going to wear under his Quidditch robes. One of Naruto's biggest lessons was 'never leave yourself open.' He wasn't about to ignore that, even if he hoped he wouldn't need it.

"You know what we've got to do," said Wood as they prepared to leave the locker rooms. "If we lose this match, we're out of the running. Just – just fly like you did in practice yesterday, and we'll be okay!"

"Wood." warned Harry, "It is just a game. It'll be helpful if you actually accept potential defeat."

They walked out onto the field to tumultuous applause. The Ravenclaw team, dressed in blue, were already standing in the middle of the field. Their Seeker, Cho Chang, was the only girl on their team. She was shorter than Harry by a few inches, Harry having gained a couple of inches from all the training. He did admit that she was extremely pretty as well, but wasn't all to concerned about it. She smiled at Harry as the teams faced each other behind their captains, and he smiled back, showing sportsmanship to her.

"Wood, Davies, shake hands," Madam Hooch said briskly, and Wood shook hands with the Ravenclaw Captain.

"Mount your brooms...on my whistle...three – two – one-"

As the match was getting set up, Naruto ended up sitting near enough to notice a few of the Ministry authorities here as well, but couldn't quite see what they were possibly doing here. Thankfully, Amelia sat down with him.

"Amelia." said Naruto, "What are you and the others doing here, might I ask?"

"Naruto," acknowledged Amelia before getting to his question, "I don't really know myself, but at least according to them, we're just here to surprise-watch the match. Personally, I don't think so, since Fudge and Umbridge were rather eager for this."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that, before turning back to the field while broadening his senses, keeping a look out for the slightest abnormality.

 _Even if it's just connected to them, I highly doubt it'll be anything good._ Thought Naruto.

As the game got underway, one thing showed up in Naruto's senses: a few students moving off towards a a couple of brooms while carrying bigger than normal black cloaks. Excusing himself, Naruto went after them. When he got close enough, he saw the full story.

Malfoy, and a few other students, were on orders from Umbridge to cause a distraction during the match for her to place a curse on Harry and himself.

 _Not on my watch._ Thought Naruto before charging at them.

However, something rather strange happened once Naruto was close enough to throw a punch. His body suddenly 'exploded,' unleashing a wave of dark energy that completely covered him and the other students. When they could see again, they all could easily tell they were no longer at Hogwarts, or even anywhere on Earth.

Outside of a plot of land that they were on, pretty much everywhere else

"Where the bloody hell are we?!" demanded Malfoy, only to get an answer in the strangest way possible.

" **The Space between Spaces.** " A echoing female voice called out, " **Different from the infinite Void.** "

"Void Heart?" asked Naruto, only to get a mental shrug from Void Heart.

" **I'm surprised you were able to get at least this far in such a quick amount of time.** " said the voice, " **But it'll at least let me tell you of a few things you might need, so pay attention. While Void Heart, as you call him, does gain power from the Void, but he also draws power from here. You'll learn just how that works once he become Dark instead of Void.** "

Naruto was confused by what the voice was saying, but wasn't about to say anything.

" **Your counterpart will be able to do similar with Time and Light, but-** " Just then, a strange pressure went through, cutting the voice off, " **I'm sorry, but I don't have anymore time. He's coming. Just please, be careful, and find the five generals.** "

With that, a bright light flashed in their eyes, bringing them back to the Quidditch pitch. Naruto was the first to recover, allowing him to deal with the students before they could really do anything except blink.

After tying them up, Naruto created three clones, one to stand guard, one to get Professor McGonagall, and one to get Amelia. He himself went after Umbridge and Fudge. He was minutely surprised when he found all of them in the middle of the pitch.

"Umbritch! Sludge!" called Naruto, his two clones pinning Umbridge and Fudge, "Your trick has failed from the start."

"Get off of us, you filthy creature!" demanded Umbridge, only for the clone pinning her to punch her in the face.

"If I'm a 'filthy creature,' then the two of you are specks of dust." said Naruto, "You tried to get Malfoy and his cronies to play 'dementor attack' and distract all of us long enough for you to curse Harry and I."

"What?!" cried Amelia, while everyone else gasped.

Naruto created another clone, then said, "This clone with lead you to them, Professor McGonagall." when they were gone, he continued, "I learned about this once I was close enough to the students. And for the record, the curse would've ultimately caused a heart attack on the target. They were planning on killing us."

Amelia was incredibly angry at that, and asked, "Would you mind holding onto these two until I can get people to take them away?"

At Naruto's nod, the red-haired woman went off to call for back up. In the meantime, both of the high-raking politicians that Naruto had pinned were trying to shake his clones off, but weren't able to do anything. Naruto was just too strong for them. Even if a few others tried to help, Naruto's aura kept them back.

Once Amelia returned, she had with her Tonks and a black-skinned man, as well as a few others.

"Even if they had managed to escape before, cursing a known hero _and_ a foreign diplomat should put them in for sure." said Amelia, "Take them away, Kingsley. Tonks, with me."

The man nodded before doing just that, taking Umbridge and Fudge's wands from them as well. After his group left, Amelia and Tonks turned towards Naruto.

"Think you mind giving us a brief report about all this?" asked Amelia.

"I'll have to leave a part out, but otherwise I'm good." answered Naruto, "You wouldn't believe me if I did tell you. Even I don't quite understand."

" _Understand wh-_ " said Sakura, showing up but then noticing said incident in Naruto's mind, " _Never mind. That's weird. I'll alert the others._ "

" _Thanks, Sakura._ " replied Naruto before turning back to his real world conversation.

While Amelia was a bit skeptical, but held her tongue. Naruto has so far been one of _the_ best assets she's ever had in her job. He's helped with some major cases that were either swept under the rug or left unsolved. So it'd be more beneficial to her to keep on his good side.

"Understood." she agreed.

 **Okay, scratch what I said about Umbridge before. If needed, I'll bring her back, but otherwise she's gone for now.**

 **As for the little supernatural experience Naruto underwent, still need to give a few clues for him and the others to note for later.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, again!**

 **First off, terribly sorry about the previous page known as Chapter 18. I have absolutely no idea how it switched from what it actually was supposed to be.**

 **Here is the actual version that was supposed to be up for Chapter 18.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

Heart Armors (Filler Chapter)

While Naruto was having his conversation with Amelia, Void Heart was watching in silence from inside him. However, it was mainly to pass the time until the meeting it was informed of would begin. But, seeing as Naruto was the original source, and Void Heart wasn't quite capable of going to another just yet, the other members of the meeting would have to come to him.

While he may still have a ways to go before he could truly be one of them, Naruto was well on his way to fixing that.

Just then, an ethereal voice that could always sooth him any time he heard it come from the side. " _Hello, Void Heart._ "

He turned to the source, and found the ones he was waiting for. " **Blaze Heart. Titan Heart. Serpent Heart.** "

Blaze Heart stood in the middle of the three, and bore a feminine shape to her. She wore a knee-length yukata under a chest piece with shoulder pauldrons attached. Out from her shoulder blades rose shiny metallic angel wings, with kanji for 'Angel of Purpose' in between them, and her face was covered in a mask that looked like a combination of a phoenix and a beautiful woman. Armored gloves and geta sandals that had shin guards attached completed the ensemble. All of it was various shades of white/silver with dark trim.

Serpent Heart was female as well in her design, but was distinctly different from her companion. Sleeker and wearing a bodysuit, the armor covering her was also of a lighter style, more suitable for shinobi or hunters (with armored gauntlets). However, unlike Blaze Heart's wings and bird-styled mask, Serpent had a more reptilian feel to her body and face. On her back was the kanji for 'Reliable Assassin,' while to curved daggers hung from a belt around her waist. This time, her color scheme was more blue with silver trim.

Titan Heart is the only male of the group, and was pretty well completely covered in armor. However, unlike the other two, his armor was like someone armored a giant rock and then shrunk it into a more human sized form that still towered over the others. On his forearms were two shields, each baring the kanji for 'Guardian of Loyalty' on them. This time, the color was brown with gold trim.

Serpent and Titan nodded their heads in greeting.

Blaze decided on starting up the reason why they were there. " _It seems that there is more to us than we thought._ "

"Indeed." said Serpent, a snake-like accent to her voice. "I swear I've heard of this somewhere before. But Ino has yet to meet anyone or anything connected to this before."

" _It might have something to do with reincarnation, all things considered._ " mused Blaze after a bit.

Titan then spoke up, his voice deep and echoing like in a cavern. "I'm not quite sure if our situation is truly reincarnation."

When he saw their confused face, he elaborated. "What if our situation was actually simple modification. We each recalled most of our abilities from the start, and pretty much nothing about us at all is 'natural.' Almost like we're-"

"- **come back.** " Void Heart finished for Titan, somehow understanding just what the warrior was saying. They weren't necessarily being reincarnated or created. They might actually be coming back.

But for what? And why like they currently are?

Blaze and Serpent understood where the two were coming from after hearing that. This did bring up another question, particularly in regards to three balls. One of fire, one of wind, and one of lightning. However, they were somewhat spaced apart, with fire being the closest, wind being not far behind, and lightning being a ways away still.

" _When do you suppose they might join us?_ " asked Blaze in general.

Serpent Heart was the one who answered. "Fire will probably around the end of the Hogwarts year, with Wind being not far after. Lightning, unfortunately, I'm not sure. Too far to tell right now."

"Lightning and Wind were usually the strangest ones to figure out for the most part." said Titan, nodding at Serpent's words. "The element itself is probably holding Lightning back."

Blaze nodded. " _Even if it is the element of focus, Lightning can still overdo it._ "

Just as she said that, she stopped and grew confused, having no clue why she said it like that. Like she knew someone that was actually named Lightning before.

But that couldn't be right...could it?

 **Sorry if certain things were changed from when I originally brought them up, but it was how they ultimately came about.**

 **Although, as a note, Blaze will have a unique trait to her thanks to how she came about. She wasn't 'originally' female (I created her like that, but the in-story source of her is male).**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, again!**

 **Now we'll be following up from where we left off with Naruto (at least somewhat). Not to mention that there are a few things I kind of need to deal with as well for the time being, such as how Naruto relatively acts.**

 **Bold and Italicized is in a different language to the main language.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

Light and Dark

"Hey, Naruto." Luna called after she noticed him come into the Great Hall the morning after the latest Quidittich match of the year. "How'd things go with Madam Bones?"

"Better than could be expected, at least." said Naruto, albeit with a bit of an emotionless tone to his voice. Luna caught on immediately.

"What happened?" she asked sternly, stating that she'll be getting an answer one way or another. Naruto's cold gaze didn't deter her, but eventually she relented, knowing that Naruto was the most stubborn boy she had ever met. "Fine then, but I will find out sooner or later. You can't keep it inside forever."

Naruto acknowledged the truth behind her words, but wasn't quite yet willing to follow them to the fullest. Even with his connections with Hinata, Sakura, and Ino, he wasn't the easiest person to get information out of.

 _Years of being unable to speak, as well as too many people hating my guts, can do that to a person._ He thought to himself.

Right after he thought that, he felt feelings of comfort from three different sources, alongside a slight one of comfort and confusion that was coming from a much closer location than the others. Unfortunately, before he could begin to identify the source, it stopped, leaving him confused about it. Just what was going on?

Harry was just as confused after he felt the need to project comfort to someone. But for the most part, he was more concerned with Naruto's current mood. Just what could've been brought up during the meeting that got Naruto so cold?

" **You're better off leaving that to his Light.** " came up from inside Harry's mind. " **Light's the only one that could truly get Dark or the Void to listen to reason.** "

While Harry hasn't quite gotten an actual name out of the man yet, whenever he did speak up came with some decent advice for Harry. Albeit, some of it he had yet to quite understand, like this last statement about needing 'Light' to talk some sense into 'Dark or the Void.' Unfortunately, the man wasn't quite forthcoming with answers, and it wasn't exactly like Hermione would actually know the answers to these particular issues herself, so he was kind of stuck on his own with that.

Harry thoughts were momentarily interrupted when he heard Ron's eating habits start again nearby. Looking over at his former friend, he saw that it didn't look like the ginger didn't either didn't care or didn't notice that he wasn't sitting with Harry and Hermione. But by then, the two didn't quite care. They had by then realized that Ron just wasn't the right person to be around, at least academically and physically. And it was showing.

Both Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were seriously considering taking a page or two out of Naruto's book and incorporating it into the Hogwarts curriculum. The biggest problem the two women were facing, for the time being, was the Board of Governors, who they weren't sure would be all that accepting of the idea. But they were intent on finding a way to make it so, because, among other things, it would mean that less students would have trouble keeping up whenever the spellwork was rather taxing in later years. They would already be ready for it when the time comes.

Magic just really had the unfortunate side effect of making people not really care about logic, reason, and physical prowess all that much.

 **XXXXX**

Amelia, in the meantime, was both reeling and incredibly angry at what was going on.

The anger was easier to explain, should she have had need to. Fudge, Umbridge, and most likely Malfoy to say the least, had definitely crossed the line this time with their attempted attack on what pretty much surmounts to a foreign diplomat and a national treasure being threatened. If that didn't get them at least sent to Azkaban, then she had no idea what would.

 _Willful disruption, attempted murder, conspiracy to murder, and I wouldn't be surprised if their was anything such as bribery as well on the list. Their allies are going to have a tough time getting them out of this one._ Was her thought on that account.

However, that was relatively trivial in comparison to what else she had ended up learning about Naruto by accident. While he was explaining the situation, it was clear that he was distracted by it. Enough to let slip a few things about his past, including a small part from the first storm that had shown up nearly a year ago. She just hoped it didn't make a rift develop between them. The boy was already a treasured companion to her, both in her job and as a person.

 _Even still, if what I deduced was correct, he's gone through a life that no child-no, living being-should go through._ Thought Amelia as she made her way back to her office in the Ministry. Along the way, she started barking orders out to the Aurors there at that time. "I don't care where they are, even if they are raping someone or using the loo, I want _all_ Wizengamot in the chamber NOW! Fudge and his lackeys have gone and done it now, and I'm not about to let them get away with it!"

However, a few saw fit to question her orders. "Fudge is the Minister. We listen to him, not arrest him."

The one who spoke was Dawlish, an arrogant man who was usually on Fudge's personal bodyguard detail. But Amelia wasn't about to have anything get in her way of doing her job, and proceeded to promptly proclaim so by grabbing Dawlish's head, slamming him on a nearby desk, and state, "Then you can listen to him in prison! Is that what you want?!"

The others were realizing just how upset/serious Amelia really was. After she shoved Dawlish away, they grabbed hold of him and dragged him off before he could potentially cause any more problems. However, she did stop Kingsley and gave him a different job. "Shacklebolt, you get in contact with the Prime Minister. Naruto may not like it, but he's going to have to meet the man sooner or later. We need to warn them that while Naruto is honest and trustworthy, that doesn't mean he's going to be entirely forthcoming to just anyone. I'm lucky I have gotten all that I have already."

Nodding at her words, Kingsley went over to one of the available open fireplaces. Stepping in, he called out "Prime Minister's Office." before disappearing in a flash of green flame.

Once they were all gone, Amelia went to her desk, slumped down in her chair, and sighed. Now alone, she didn't have anything keeping her from her thoughts.

 _"So that's everything concerning the incident?"_

 _"Everything necessary..._ _though it makes things more confusing with Void Heart. How could me going through all that be as good a thing as that lady was saying?_ _"_

 _"All of what?"_

 _"That doesn't concern you."_

 _Sigh. I just had to press the issue a bit further afterwards._ She thought to herself sullenly. _And I'm not in ANY position to try and help with whatever is bothering him._

She couldn't keep herself focused on that particular part of their conversation, especially when people started coming back with responses to their respective errands. Amelia got herself back into her work facade and got down to business.

 **XXXXX**

A few weeks later, during a Transfiguration class, Naruto was watching another lesson when Amelia showed up.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." she told him. "But it's time that you meet with the Prime Minister. At the very least, we can get a few thing settled."

Naruto nodded, albeit grudgingly thanks primarily to the Konoha Council giving him grief over the year. He doesn't have quite a pleasant history with politicians, so he has at least some doubts that this coming meeting will be any better.

He bowed himself out of the room before heading off with the woman to the Headmaster's Office. They were going to be using his Floo to head on over. However, as they got ready to set up the connection for use, Naruto's arm started moving.

"What the?" he asked out loud upon noticing, having no idea what was going on. Although that change to confusion when his fingers got covered by what seemed like Void Heart's energy and raked across open air, leaving a think line of the energy floating in the air in front of him. "This is new."

" **Open it.** " Void Heart said, catching Naruto's attention. Not only that Void Heart spoke in an actually sentence, even if it was only two words, but he said to open it. Could it actually be opened?

Reaching out, Naruto found that he could actually grab hold of it. Shrugging, he pulled apart, resulting in the 'line' actually becoming an opening of sorts, with a man sitting at a desk in view within. Said man was staring at Naruto in shock/surprise, while Naruto just stared back with a raised eyebrow.

"I think we might have a new route available." said Naruto.

"You sure it is safe?" asked Amelia, only to remember just who she was talking to as Naruto deadpanned at her. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry."

Turning back to the 'window,' Naruto decided on trusting Void Heart and climbed through, careful to keep hold on the other side to allow Amelia to walk through as well. When she was fully through, he let go, letting it close up again. However, the original line that had appeared was still there, as though it was on standby until they needed it to return.

"Very interesting." mused Naruto before turning to the man at the desk. "Prime Minister."

"Naruto Uzumaki." the man acknowledged in greeting. "What exactly was that, may I ask?"

"I'm not quite sure myself, sir." said Naruto, being the one with the most knowledge of the situation. "It's the fir-"

He cut himself off as he realized that what he was saying was somewhat wrong in reality. "Actually, it's the first time it happened that humans were able to go through. I'm pretty sure it had something to do with how some of my gifts had made it to Konoha overnight."

"That's impressive." Amelia idly noted. No known portkey or apparition had gone that alleged distance.

"So you're now capable of opening holes in space-time and walking through them? And no side effects?" confirmed the Prime Minister, earning nods from the boy. He turned to Amelia and said, "I'll take that to apparition any day of the week. It's a lot better than being taken through a wire-sized tube."

The woman sighed, agreeing with the man.

"So, what exactly did you want to speak to me about, at least before we make the setup official?" asked Naruto after a bit, wanting to get things on track. He knew that the man had a few questions for him, but they weren't quite formed just yet.

"Konoha teaches children how to fight, right?" asked the minister.

"As shinobi." said Naruto. "We're in a relative peacetime, though."

He was silent for a few moments, before continuing with his questions. "...Then how come I see the vague haunting from a war veteran in your eyes?"

The somehow surprising question caught Naruto off guard enough for him to visibly, if minutely, flinch. The other two in the room, however, noticed it.

Amelia now had a pretty solid idea as to what was going on with Naruto that she learned from their last big talk. The boy must've been through more than is actually allowed in Konoha's training. Perhaps far more. Either way, it wasn't something she would really care to think about all that much, considering it's still training children to be killers and soldiers.

Naruto sighed as he slumped some and hung his head. "...I was hoping no one would notice that."

Raising his head back up, Amelia could clearly see just what the man was talking about, and had no idea how she managed to miss it. Even if Naruto's eyes still had a pleasant light to them, it wasn't quite as bright as she ultimately led herself to believe. The blankness that comes from incredible trauma was there behind it, but it did also seem like he didn't come straight from said trauma.

 _As though he's already had gotten help._ Thought Amelia, a small smile temporarily forming from the thought that the light in the boy's eyes wasn't fake like a number of others would.

"Your sentiments about that are common, child." the minister explained. "Most who suffer similarly usually have trouble letting people in to help them heal from the pain of the incident."

"Not like this." said Naruto, walking to look out of the windows of the room. "None of them had their own heart come to life in an attempt to save them."

That confused his audience greatly, so he elaborated, albeit a bit hesitantly.

"On the night before my 5th birthday...I was thrown out of the only home I knew. Even then, it wasn't a good one. Unfortunately...after some...wondering...oh this is hard for some reason...I was accidentally struck down by...people...who were too drunk to notice me truly. It was...too much...for me to handle, and I slipped from this life."

A gasp was heard, but he ignored it to continue.

"But...while my body was ready...my heart wasn't. I don't know how, but...it...something...changed. My former prisoner, the Kyubi no Kitsune, it was...absorbed, I guess." He raised his hand as it gained a light covering of shadowy vapor. "It became a...shell...of darkness...and pain."

"Void Heart." said Amelia, getting a nod.

"Yes. However, those days were rather...different. Too many hated me, which only fueled his power and anger. And to make things worse...the incident also got rid of my light...so there wasn't really anything to...hold him back. It was made worse when I started gaining the memories from Void."

It was pretty obvious that what was about to come up wasn't something to take lightly.

"They may be snippets for the most part, but it was still enough. The faces as my provokers as I they were struck down, their flesh being ripped apart by Void's claws. There was even one time that Void Heart bit someone in half. Still not quite sure if I've fully cleaned my mouth out from that."

Void Heart chuckled sheepishly as best he could for that.

Amelia and the Prime Minister were quiet from what they heard.

Naruto's next words switched a lighter tone. "But all that changed when I was...reunited...with my light. Which happened to be inside Hinata Hyuga, Heiress of the Hyuga Clan of Konoha." He turned to them with a smile. "When my light was torn away, she was the first person it came across. And accepted it without knowing the full story."

"Mind elaborating on the term 'light?'" asked Amelia, wanting to be sure of her thoughts.

Naruto grew a thoughtful look at that question. "It's at least the best way to describe it. It's not quite things such as strength or speed, or a sense of justice. Most of what we've found so far that can truly be considered 'light,' is healing, compassion. Stuff like that. Ultimately, as far as we can tell, the less likely the chance of having to do things like take a life or stain your body and soul, the better."

"Okay." said Amelia. "But what about darkness."

Naruto's expression switched to one that showed just how serious he was with his next words. However, as he spoke, it was as though someone/something else was speaking through him. "I'll keep this simple. If _becoming_ a _monster,_ means _that_ my _precious_ people _**can**_ smile _at_ **another** _ **dawn, the so be it!**_ "

A wave of energy burst from Naruto once he finished, washing over the two adults and out into the city. The boy then swayed a bit, holding his head as though he was just waking up. When he focused on them again, he asked, "Wha-what happened?"

Void Heart sent a mental shrug, wondering himself.

Amelia shook her head to clear it. "Let's just say that you've given us some food for thought."

Naruto did notice the memory, but didn't quite care at that moment. Wasn't like he was in any position to do anything about in the first place.

" _Although it was definitely an interesting and profound statement, hon._ " said Hinata, speaking for Sakura and Ino as well.

" _Tha-_ "

" _Thankfully it doesn't include thinking about the three of us in the hot springs, like we currently are._ "

Naruto banged his head on the man's desk from that. Coming back up, he asked the Prime Minister, "You wouldn't happen to know of anything that could possibly get a girl to _stop_ trying to turn me into a pervert, would you?"

He got a shake in response. "Sorry, but that sort of question isn't one a guy can answer. And it isn't likely that you'll find a lady that would answer it as well. They have a tendency to leave us in the dust like that."

Naruto groaned at that, with some crocodile tears forming to show his displeasure with that answer. All he got in return, though, was just the two of them starting to laugh in his expense.

 **Basically, using video game references, 'Light' is more Healers and Barriermasters. The ones that kept the 'Darkness' focused and ready. While 'Darkness' is more Beserkers and Hunters. They are the ones that go out, getting their hands dirty, so that the 'Light' don't have to themselves.**

 **As for Naruto's backstory, it's one of the darker types, but not like every moment he's under attack. After a while, any attacks start petering off and get replaced by him being afraid of Void Heart. Not saying just how afraid unless people ask for it (minimum is six people – 6/10).**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, again!**

 **First off, as to the fear bit I mentioned last time, if the 6/10 isn't met, then you'll just have to wait until Hinata and the others arrive at Hogwarts. Naruto's certainly not going to be saying anything anytime soon.**

 **Secondly, in case anyone is wondering about summoning and the Rasengan: he doesn't have summons accessible, and he has yet to really require the Rasengan. The Wizarding World, even outside of Anime, can't really hold a candle to other franchises, so the Rasengan is rather overkill against them.**

 **I say 'even outside of Anime' solely because in comparison to franchises such as Marvel, DC, and _RWBY_ , Anime is BROKEN! In a straight fight (no analysis included), Anime wins easily. Only three times have I actually seen an Anime character lose in a straight fight (Thor vs. Pikachu, Venomized Spiderman vs. Strider Ryu, Ghost Rider vs. Ichigo). If you include analysis, though, then I'll need to add Goku vs. Superman (see Death Battle for why).**

 **Finally, now we'll get a glimpse of at least Harry in an actual combat scenario.**

 **Bold and Italicized is in a different language to the main language.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

Fanning the Flames

A few weeks have passed since Naruto had spoken with the Prime Minister, and things have been on the pretty silent side, outside of an official trial for Fudge and the others. Amelia, for some reason, was having some trouble in getting that to become a reality.

 _Although their insistence on a combat trial is rather random for them._ Thought Naruto as he sparred with all four of his students, who all had teamed up not too long during his talk with the Minister to try and stand a solid chance against him. While it was a rather futile dream, they could still dream.

Even Hermione was determined to help out, truly seeing the full benefits of the training and willing to admit it as well.

As he ducked under a lunge, his mind turned towards the four he's currently facing, particularly their elemental affinities and how it was affecting them.

Harry and Ginny, sharing an affinity for fire, had developed into the more rounded powerhouses of the four. No real distinction in any part of their bodies, except for the muscles that only need a spark from their brains to seemingly ignite into an inferno of movement. Literally for Harry, because his fire was actually starting to show up in his taijutsu, enhancing its power.

Luna, possessing a wind affinity, showed a somewhat strange development in her legs, which helped turn her taijutsu style to be predominantly kick-based. However, Naruto could swear that occasionally Luna's kicks would have greater range than normal, as though they were sending out small shock-waves or air blasts. It was still rather on the minute side, so he couldn't be too sure until further investigation is done.

As for Hermione, she possessed a lightning affinity, and developed a more sleeker body in comparison. While she did have some power to her strikes, her taijutsu was better suited for speed over power, using the built up momentum from a combo to deliver a more devastating finishing blow. However, she still had enough of her original attitude to somewhat hinder her progress, but Naruto wouldn't be able to do all that much to help any further until Hermione was truly ready to accept help.

 _Old habits die hard._ Naruto mused to himself as he sidestepped a kick and deflected a jab. It was about then that Ginny's temper started showing through.

"Dammit! Hold still, will ya?!" she cried as she had to dodge the deflected jab, getting angry at Naruto's prowess against them again. He's lost count how many times something like this had happened, and even with meditation exercises, Ginny still has trouble keeping her temper under control in certain situations.

"It would defeat the point of this if I let you hit me." replied Naruto as he grabbed Luna's leg and spun her into the others, placing them in a heap. "Alright, that's enough for today. You've come a long way from how you were at the beginning. The only one that isn't quite higher-tier genin is Hermione, and that's mainly because you fully joined later than the others. You still have a bit of your overachiever attitude, but that's to be expected. Things like that take time, some more than others."

As he spoke, he helped them up and led them back to the castle, unconsciously spreading an aura that absorbed their sweat and revitalized their bodies.

"The biggest other thing I can see is Ginny's temper." he continued. " Otherwise, for finer details, we'll have to ask Gai when we get the chance."

Luna shuddered at the mention of Gai.

"Don't know how you know, Luna, but your reaction is common." said Naruto. "I didn't tell you because of how he looks and acts. I'm the only one that made it through without a problem."

"How come?" asked Hermione, curiosity getting the better of her.

Naruto merely forced the image through to their minds via Void Heart, and got the common reaction of shock, disgust, and fear.

"Some things are better left out of sight. That being Exhibit A." said Naruto.

"Understood." Harry spoke for them all through a slightly green face and a small glare at Hermione for bringing it up in the first place. Said girl knew better than to look anything other than sheepish, having asked the question in the first place.

They calmed down enough to keep quiet by the time they changed into their day clothes, thankful it's a Saturday, but the damage to themselves was already done. They would never be able to see spandex like normal clothes after this.

Harry especially wondered how his mother was able to stand someone like that. Green spandex, orange legwarmers, blinding teeth, bowl haircut, and pretty much doing nothing but deafening all around with 'FLAMES OF YOUTH!'

 _Note to self: should I meet him in person, kick him in the nuts._ Harry told himself. _No way am I spending time around them without some reassurance that they'll be in check...maybe I could team up with Mom and create a genjutsu to deal with them for good._

He chuckled evilly at that thought, scaring some of the other early Saturday risers, although it was offset by some of them being sixth and seventh years girls, who had at least heard about moments like that happening to women. They were more confused as to how Harry was able to do it.

At breakfast, their conversation turned towards the strangeness that is showing up from the awaiting trial.

"So, how are things going with Madam Bones?" asked Harry. "They still causing problems."

Naruto groaned. "Unfortunately. No one knows why, but something is keeping them from being able to actually do a normal trial. Might be stuck with a trial by combat like they want."

"All things considered, unless they get a boost, I doubt they'd stand a chance." said Luna. "More than likely, they'll ask for either Naruto or Harry as their opponent, since they were the ones with the biggest connection to what got them arrested in the first place. And especially with Naruto's power, we're pretty well set."

"And mine?" asked Harry.

"You're his student in the way of the shinobi." said Luna, shrugging. "Plus you don't need magic to control fire. Wizards and witches got nothing on us."

"You better hope so." said Professor McGonagall, coming up to them. "The Wizengamot approved of the trial by combat, and Harry was selected to partake. I'm to take you to them."

"Figures." said Naruto.

"I'll get ready then." said Harry, standing up to do so.

"Just keep your Jade form hidden." Naruto reminded Harry, who waved his acknowledgment.

 **XXXXX**

Upon arriving at the Ministry of Magic, Naruto, Harry and the others were lead down to an open arena surrounded by stands that held the Wizengamot, reporters, and Ministry Officials, among others. Sirius waved at them, but couldn't greet them due to being stuck up in the stands. Amelia, however, had no such problem as she was one of the ones around the arena on protection detail.

"Glad you could make it." she said, solemn from what's going on. "I'd suggest you keep a look out. To figure out, and keep things clean, we'll need all the help we can get."

"No worries." said Naruto, creating 20 clones that spread out among the detail and the audience. "I can make a lot more than this, but this keeps it discreet."

No one commented, preferring to get this over with.

Amelia turned to the spectators to start the 'trial.' "Ladies and gentleman. Members of the Wizengamot. I know this is rather unprecedented, what with trials like this have been out of uses for easily hundreds of years. So, for those that don't entirely know what's going on, I'll explain now. Cornelius Fudge, Delores Umbridge, Lucius and Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle have been arrested for conspiracy to murder and attempted murder. The targets: Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, and Naruto Uzumaki, a current foreign ambassador until a more suitable diplomat is chosen."

A round of murmurs and gasps permeated the stands.

"The accused have called for trial by combat, meaning that if their chosen wins, then they are cleared of all charges. If they lose, then they feel the full force of the law, with no parole or leniency."

That caught the attention of a pretty decent few people. It's all or nothing for the accused.

"Anyone who has any objections, say them now, because they won't be allowed during the actual trial." said Amelia. After some time of silence, she turned to some of the other Aurors on detail. "Bring in the accused."

With those words, the three adults and three teens came in and stood on the opposite side of Naruto and Co.

"You who have been accused and seek trial by combat." spoke Amelia. "You have chosen Harry Potter to be your opponent. Whom do you choose from among you to face him?"

Lucius stepped forward. "I am chosen among us."

"Take your positions."

Harry and Lucius moved forward, a barrier flaring up once they were a close enough. A few steps farther, they stopped moving and took a battle stance, but what caught people's attention was that while Lucius brought out a wand, Harry brought out a kunai in a reverse grip. Umbridge quickly became vocal at the knife.

"Objection! He has clearly violated the rules with his filthy muggle wea-" she cried, but was cut off by Naruto.

" **Silence, woman!** This is a trial by combat! If anything, the kunai knife just means that he has a wider range of options. Nothing ever said he couldn't use it."

Amelia urged a closer Auror to silence her, ensuring no further interruptions.

"Both participants ready?" Amelia called out. At their nods, she said, "Commence!"

Lucius was the first to attack, but Harry showed his training by blurring to the side before attacking himself.

What he had yet to truly say out loud was that the source of his fire abilities wasn't magical or chakra in base nature. He didn't really know just what exactly it was, but he knew it had something to do with the man that occasionally spoke to him offhand, and that it seemed to have a connection to his courage. So he wasn't about to let his guard down if it meant they could get away free. He didn't want to think about it.

However, so far, nothing strange was happening, so Harry was making short work of Lucius. Naruto was growing concerned and paranoid at how easy it was seeming to be.

 _With how long it took to get this, it shouldn't be this easy._ Naruto pondered, right before he noticed subtle movements among the other accused and some flickering in the barrier. _Figures._

"Get ready, people." he said. "Barrier's flickering, and they're preparing to fight as well."

It was while Harry was about to deliver the finishing blow and end it all, the barrier came down and spells started flying. But there was something else that showed up as well: each of the spells sent to Naruto and his allies were tinged with blood red sparks.

While Naruto got Harry and the Aurors back from Lucius and his allies, his clones formed their own barrier to protect the spectators from the battle, which coincidentally absorbed them from the intensity of the barrier they put up. Once the sides were properly lined up, Naruto gave the open volley with a roar of " ** _Fire Style: Burning Ash!_** "

The six had to stop as they tried to escape a cloud of burning ash that then exploded once it was close enough, giving the bigger group a chance to be quick about their return fire.

When all six were incapacitated, the clones dispersed and Amelia called out to the remaining spectators, some having run off when it all started, "While the incident will be investigated, the accused have lost the challenge. And as such, I-"

"My apologies, Madam Bones," came from a Wizengamot member, "but all things considered, I think it would be best if the accusers declare their fate."

Amelia stopped to ponder those words, then ultimately relented as more voices agreed. "Alright. What do you propose?"

"Prison for the teens. Their part was just a distraction, but for the adults." Naruto answered "Death, which brings up something that should be dealt with if Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna are to become shinobi."

"You want three of us to kill them, don't you?" asked Harry, having been told about Naruto's plans on dealing with their 'first kill' aftershock.

The boy nodded. "It'll probably be the hardest thing ever, but it doesn't mean you'll be killing everyone you're pitted against. Some shinobi/missions prefer target capture. And, I promise, you can use me as a punching bag afterwards. I won't dodge, deflect, or fight back."

" **It won't be easy, but recovery is possible.** " added Harry's internal adviser.

After deliberating, Harry, Ginny, and Luna stepped forward hesitantly. Luna went towards Umbridge, Ginny went towards Lucius, while Harry had Fudge. The only one that was truly showing any fear at what was happening was Fudge, who tried to beg for his life. All that did was just make Harry angry.

"You dare ask for mercy when you deliver none yourself." said Harry. "You, who was a major part of the attempt on both my life, and the life of my friend. Your usual excuses are not going to cut it this time. Enjoy whatever afterlife awaits you."

He took out a kunai and swiftly stabbed the man in the heart, right beside Luna beheading Umbridge and Ginny stuffing an explosive tag – courtesy of Naruto – into Lucius' mouth before triggering it, destroying his head. Ginny's explanation for that move was, "It was the perfect time to get him back for nearly killing me last year with the diary and attempting to discredit my family."

Naruto pinched his nose when it turned to him for explaining the tag. "Let's put it this way – I learned better than to go against a woman like Ginny or Madam Bones when I was five. They can be a lot worse than Bellatrix and similar."

That got people to back off, while the listening women were wondering just who trained Naruto so early. As far as any of them knew, men took a _lot_ longer to train it lessons like that. They were starting to want to meet the one who did this and learn her secret.

Surprisingly enough, the only one that really needed some assistance was Harry. Luna's unique mind gave her an out, keeping her from actually remembering but still keeping the memory. This allowed her to do the deed without any real problems, but still preferred not having to kill.

Harry, on the other hand, was numb as the kill replayed itself in his mind. He only complied as Naruto picked him up and carried him in his arms back to Hogwarts, their friends right behind them. They were certainly glad it was the beginning of the weekend now, especially Harry.

 **And that's a wrap this time! I know it's not much in actual fighting, but this isn't about the details. Fanfiction is about expression and development – improving your creative writing through free expression/opinion on how you think a franchise should've gone.**

 **That, and it takes a while for me to actually get some proper details that make even remote sense (although that's more on the personal side).**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, again!**

 **This may end up being a bit of a doozy for me, but I'm going to try and cover the Quidditch Final, the Exam Finals, and Harry fully accepting his identity as Jade in both public and private. That where the chapter title comes from.**

 **However, at least during the Quidditch part, a good bit of it will actually be covered by a flashback of them getting a massage. So you know, it'll go closer to the explicit side for Jade and Co.'s state of dress and reaction to Naruto working them over. Trying to keep this more on the level, and Hinata's going to need more help to truly fix Naruto. If you want to skip that, the scroll to when it goes back to normal text instead of italicized for normal words.**

 **Bold and Italicized is in a different language to the main language.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

'Finals'-ly ending this

 **XXQuidditch and massagesXX**

 _I still don't understand what people see in Quidditch._ Naruto thought to himself as he watched the final Quidditch match of the Hogwarts year. It was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, and the blond was getting rather irritated at how the Slytherin team was playing, if he could even remotely call it that. So far, he's only found three people in the entirety of that house that are even remotely half-decent, and they were all in Harry's year. Two of them were even girls for that matter, which made things even worse in his eyes. If it was two girls and one boy, what does that say about a school dorm for the cunning that is a part of a _male_ -dominated society? _Goes to show that the 'Corruptible Moron Gene' is either contagious or farther spread than anything._

However, he wasn't too concerned about that, seeing as they seemed to focus more on the other Gryffindor players instead of Harry. That didn't mean that Harry was completely attack-free, but at the very least he could counter properly. Although Naruto was willing to admit that it mostly came from the 'trial' where he killed Fudge.

Naruto sighed as his thoughts went to their reactions to that moment. Hermione went spar with anger, Harry was numb, Ginny was somewhat catatonic, while Luna just stuck close to Naruto whenever she could. Like he was a lifeline that made her feel safe and at peace. While the four had returned to relative normality, the deed was already done and spread out among the populous, so people knew about what Harry, Ginny, and Luna did.

 _Thankfully, that helped._ Naruto thought as he turned back to a sort of 'gift' he gave them to help.

 **XXXXX**

 _"What exactly are we doing here, Naruto?" asked Hermione, still somewhat upset at what he had her friends do. However, she did show confusion upon seeing that the room they were in had four elevated beds situated so that their was enough room for one person to walk between each without issue, with a few towels on each as well. Off to the side were four chairs to complete the room's furniture._

 _"I figure that you four could use some de-stressing." Naruto told her. "Hinata suggested massages, so with McGonagall's help, I had this set up for our use. The chairs are for your clothes, and you can decide who gets the original while the others get clones. Now, I'll turn my back to let you get ready, and once you say so, we can begin. And drop the transformation, Harry."_

 _All four blushed, partly because it was their first massage, but also because even Ginny had by then developed a slight crush on him, but hers was more of a simple schoolgirl-crush-that-isn't-an-actual-crush. Harry, Luna, and Hermione, on the other hand, had various stages of actual crushes, with Luna's being the most developed while Harry was right on her tail. Hermione's was still in the 'what is this?' stage, so she was more blushing at the fact that her full male friend currently was about to see her naked._

 _"Oh, one more thing." said Naruto while facing away from them. "It's backsides only. None of us are quite ready for anything more, and Ginny would prefer if it was someone else."_

 _Hermione and Ginny were particularly grateful for that notice, while Harry felt disgruntled at it. Luna, however, responded with a smirk and a question. "But what if we don't quite care?"_

 _Naruto turned to look at her with a deadpanned expression, getting a pout from Luna. Once he turned back, Harry deactivated his transformation before joining the others in stripping out of their clothes. It took a bit to set themselves up on the beds, but it wasn't long before Naruto was alerted to turn around and begin._

 _"_ Good thing we already had you go through something like this with us, huh? _" Hinata remarked._

 _Naruto nodded as he made three clones. While he did still have trepidation and a blush, it wasn't as bad as before, so he could massage them without much of a problem. Didn't mean that he did start on seeing four naked bodies on their fronts, with towels to act as makeshift pillows and covers for their waist areas. Although they didn't quite place the cover ones in the exact right spots to be completely effective._

 _"Also, Ginny gets the original you." Harry told him from the beds._

 _"Ok." He said as he and his clones moved to stand on the left side of each of them, fixing the small problems with the covers. "Let's begin, then."_

 _The four focused on their hands and rubbed them together. After a couple of moments, they stopped and placed their hands on the respective recipient's shoulder blades. This got a moan from all four as the soft static charge and small wisps started flowing into their bodies, relaxing them to a depth they never knew existed. It went even further when Naruto started kneading them, starting in the shoulder area before moving down the spine, unintentionally forcing their backs to arch some from the pleasurable release while soft cries escape their lips._

 _None of them could believe what they were feeling. It was as though their nerves were getting super-shocked into a pleasure setting. Even if Naruto wasn't doing anything to the previous areas, it was taking a while for the effects to wear off._

 _Once he got to the base, he switched to the arms and hands, starting on one side and moving to the other. It worked its way into each strand, both strengthening and relaxing their limbs at the same time. Somehow, once he reached their wrists, the feeling spiked and temporarily rolled their eyes back. However, the only one who noticed when a vanilla-like smell started permeating the area around their waists was Naruto, whose blush increased as he found it coming from all four._

 _"Really?" he asked as he massaged their legs, getting some giggles and moans as his power tickled their muscles. His power had a similar effect to their legs as their arms. And like their wrists, it spiked while he was working on their feet, the charge lancing a bit as it made contact with the nerves._

 _However, even he was surprised when he only noticed the light mist that had appeared as he was finishing up with their legs and feet. But unlike normal and chakra mists, this one clung onto them all and seemed to give them a certain shine that could usually be found from certain using certain oils and conditioners._

 _When he dispelled the mist and saw their glow, Naruto quickly dispelled his clones and turned around to try and distract himself._ Just what the hell is going on with me?! Why am I feeling like this with them, especially Jade, Hermione, and Luna? I don't LOVE them...do I?

 _"_ I think it's more a case of them having more to them than you truly thought. _" said Ino, having an idea from her clan specialty. "_ Otherwise, how do you explain Sakura and I? _"_

 _"Nn...naruto..." cut in from Harry as they slowly started returning to reality from the trip the messages put them on._

 _"I'm done now. Any of you need help getting dressed?" He told them as they picked themselves up, or at least tried to._

 _"Probably. The message left us a bit of a mess." Harry replied before his arms slipped. "I'm having trouble feeling my limbs from the residual effects."_

 _Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry. This is just the second time I've actually given a massage. I just didn't want to disappoint. Just a moment, and you can use me and my clones as leverage to help."_

 _Creating another trio of clones, they worked themselves into position for Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny to use them to pick themselves up and recenter their balance enough to re-dress themselves, Harry's transformation back up as well._

 **XXXXX**

Naruto was brought back to reality as he heard Luna giggling at him. "Remembering the massages you gave, huh?"

"And how you all didn't notice the small puddles you left behind until I said something about it." Naruto retorted, getting Luna to go silent as that little bit of banter was overheard, making people wonder either what they were talking about or just how good was the massages. "I didn't need an Inuzuka's nose to smell the arousal coming from you and the others."

Various noses started bleeding while many blushed at what they were hearing, and especially the females were wanting to sample that level of pleasure from a massage.

"Although one could say it was a relatively good surprise that you didn't do anything beyond massaging our limbs and backs. Who knows what others could've done beyond, let alone what we would've allowed to keep the pleasure up, but considering who I'm talking to, it is expected that your more of a gentleman than most others around." Luna finished, smirking as their little audience started to feel faint.

Naruto groaned as he saw where Luna was going with this byplay. Now he was going to have to deal with either girls wanting in on the action or guys trying to either 'steal' his secret/get rid of the competition. "Thanks for making things worse for me."

Luna giggled again. "Don't worry. They'll have to get Hinata's permission first, anyways. That's how we got it after all."

"Good point, and she's not at Hogwarts." Naruto acknowledged, earning a round of verbal disappointment when people heard that. Although it changed to determination again when Luna added, "Yet."

Now he was growling at the lighter blond, who smiled conspiratorially before focusing back on the match.

" _She's not wrong._ " quipped Hinata. " _We've dealt with the language barrier, and are currently moving through this rather big country they call China. While we've had to keep our abilities quiet for the most part, most of the time wasted is just really coming from moments like having to exchange our money to help us continue. During those times, we've done a little sight-seeing, like this_ MASSIVE _wall China has on it's northern border. We were going kind of spar in wonder at how people without chakra could make something like that._ "

Naruto took a bit before replying, just as Harry finally finished the game to the celebration of most. " _That barrier called the Great Wall? I haven't seen it myself, but I've come across mention of i-_ Holy shit!"

Thankfully, his outburst went largely unnoticed, allowing him to focus on the images Hinata, Sakura, and Ino sent him from seeing the Great Wall. However, Luna couldn't do much as the two met up with the others to congratulate Gryffindor's victory. But was free to ask as they moved back to the castle together.

"What did you see, Naruto?" she asked.

"Just how ridiculously big the Great Wall of China is." said Naruto, shuddering a bit at his thoughts. "And if it was covered with fuinjutsu designed to keep enemies and weapons off the sides, the defenders could pretty well just let them attack until they run out of supplies, then have free rein for an incredible area."

Harry and the others' eyes widened at what he just said. They each had at least heard about the Great Wall, but if chakra was enhancing it, there was no telling just how futile any attack on it would be. Especially if some of the chakra and seals were set to actually fight back instead of just defend the wall.

 **XXExamsXX**

Naruto was walking around Hogwarts to pass the time as Harry and the others took their exams. For the most part, he was letting both his mind and body wander as he went over how things went throughout the year.

While there have been some issues from time to time, he was thankful that none, at least coming from Hogwarts itself, were really a problem for them. However, the same couldn't quite be said for the issues that came from outside of Hogwarts, like the dementors. That one in particular was one that Naruto still had yet to understand. Why did the dementors attack like they did? And why was Void Heart so enraged by their mere presence?

And to make understanding even worse, Void Heart wasn't telling him a single thing.

His thoughts were interrupted as he came across of Harry and Hermione's third-year Gryffindor female classmates, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. However, he noticed that Lavender was definitely shaken up by something from her latest exam, Divination.

"What happened?" asked Naruto, wanting them to actively tell him to be sure.

"Naruto. I was just in Divination for my exam, and it went pretty well, but at the end...Professor Trelawney changed." said Lavender hesitantly. With some urging, she continued. "She...went a real trance this time...all out-of-focus and pale...but her words..."

"Lavender, help won't be available until you tell someone." Naruto told her.

"I know, okay!" she retorted a bit loud. "But this isn't the type of thing you can just tell _anybo_ -ow."

Naruto smacked the girl on the head to calm her down. "Calm down and tell. Now."

"Okay." Lavender submitted. "She said 'The False Dark stands ready to rule, controlling all of man. His opponent has been chained since the beginning. But the tide is turning...the opponent will soon break free and set out to end things. She will rise again with the chosen's aid, greater and more powerful than ever he was. Soon...the chosen...will set out...to free the Daughter...of Light...'"

Daughter of Light? Naruto had no idea who that could be, but he knew that this isn't like before when he thought he heard an overlapping echo of the voice from the little inter-dimensional incident over the entire thing.

"I don't think this is a simple prophecy like before." Naruto said. "This sounds a _lot_ like a warning and a promise. Be careful who you tell this to until I come back with answers. _Got it?_ "

He made sure to express just how important it was to be careful to the two girls, because this wasn't something that he felt could be taken lightly by anyone. Once he saw their nods, he said, "Good. Look, I'm sorry, but this is currently beyond any of us, and we need to be careful. This 'False Dark' needs further investigation before most can know, and I'm in the best position to do so."

 _I just hope this doesn't come back to haunt us._

 **XXJade Yuhi-Potter and Dragon HeartXX**

Harry was nervous as he walked towards the Great Hall for the Farewell Feast. He had finally decided on shedding his male form for good, but he wasn't sure as to where, when exactly, and how that day, and kind of wanted a second opinion on the subject. He knew he couldn't keep the truth under wraps forever, but doubts still crept into his mind. How would others take it? Would it be believed? Or would they do something like drive him out for lying to them?

" **Snap out of it! This isn't like you, nor is it the time!** "

Those words got Harry to shake his head, understanding that he shouldn't worry. It's not like their opinions are worth anything to him in comparison to Naruto and his friends. He'll just take their reactions like a champ.

However, he came across something that forced a change of plans: Nott and Parkinson bullying a first year girl from Hufflepuff into a room not to far from the Great Hall's doors.

"Hey!" he called out, getting their attention. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Shove off, Potter." said Nott. "This brat needs to be shown her place. It's not like she'll be anything more than a filthy toy for us elites."

Harry froze as those words registered in his head. His head slightly lowered as his anger grew at their gall. As the two turned their attention back to the first-year, he lashed out and grabbed the pair by their necks. He pulled them towards the Great Hall, where he then threw them through the doors, forcing them open. While unintentional, he didn't regret the small burns on their necks.

"Harry? What's wrong?" asked Naruto from his spot at the Gryffindor table after he witnessed that. He was about to get up before Ginny pulled him back down, having noticed Harry's expression.

Harry gestured right behind him, where the first-year was hiding from view. "They attempted to rape her. And on the day I was planning on dropping _that_ for good."

"You mean your transformation?" asked Naruto, catching on to his thoughts. "Are you you sure you are ready to face what may come about from this choice? Once it's done, there is no going back."

"I know, Naruto, but if I don't now, when will I?" responded Harry, heat starting to emanate from his body. "Even with your power, you won't always be able to help. I can't rely on you for everything, **but that doesn't mean I can't offer that same to you as you did to me!** "

Naruto instantly felt that something was about to happen when Harry's voice changed, but was too late in getting a chance to figure it out when he finished and a pillar of flame just seemed to engulf Harry from view, knocking the first-year, Nott, and Parkinson back.

" _Oh, boy._ " said Hinata, having caught up on the situation quickly enough. " _We're going to get another one, Naruto._ "

Naruto was partially confused by those words until the fire died down, and he slapped his forehead in annoyance.

In Harry's place stood an full-armored warrior with feathered wings and a reptilian tail, all in various shades of red and orange. Each piece of armor covering the body looked akin to dragon scales, with claws on the gauntlets and boots. Some other key areas that Naruto noted was the bracers on the forearms and the dragon mask that reminded him of a samurai mask combined with ANBU. The biggest thing that he couldn't figure out was the fiery blond mane the warrior sported.

He quickly learned what the bracers were for when they opened up and sprouted swords of literal flame. The warrior crossed the 'swords' above its head, merging them into one construct, before slicing downward, sending a wave of heat at the two perpetrators that melted most of their clothes, leaving only enough to be 'safe.'

" **Get out of my sight.** " the warrior said, the voice combining Harry's female voice and a man with a tone of a leader and a bit of an echo. It honestly sounded nice to Naruto's ears, despite the part that made the voice sound like a man as well.

After Nott and Parkinson managed to pick themselves up and run off, flames appeared on the warrior again. Only this time, it was as though the armor was being smoothly burned off, like it was a separate layer. Naruto quickly made his way over as it finished, leaving a tired Jade, but with clothes he didn't quite expect for someone that grew up in Britain.

Shinobi-style boots, fingerless gloves and bracers, a fiery red shirt similar to Tenten of Team 9, and brown samurai-style pants with a slight burnt orange tint. Completing the ensemble was a happuri-style forehead protector with Konoha's sigil on it, shape in a fasion similar to her apparently previous form's mask which gave her a look that got Naruto to blush a bit, and a tattoo on her upper arm that read "Courageous Fire."

"Wh...wha..." started Jade as she came to, not remembering much of what happened. _Maybe I can ask Naruto._

" _Two words first, Jade: Look down._ " Naruto told her through their new connection. Not quite registering the mental talk, she obeyed and promptly gasped. " _For now, all I can really say by way of explanation until Hinata and the others can talk to you in private is – welcome to the family._ "

He helped her to stand, staying by her to ensure she was stable enough as they walked back to their friends. However, they were cut off by Ron as he called out, "What the bloody hell did you do to Harry?"

Jade was the one to answer, and spoke loudly to make sure everyone heard. "Harry Potter never truly existed, Ron. It was a desperate man's attempt in finding a hero after the real Harry Potter was revealed as a stillborn. My real name, is Jade Yuhi-Potter, adopted daughter of James and Lily Potter, and birth daughter of Kurenai Yuhi, Genjutsu Mistress of Konohagakure no Sato."

"GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR! NOW!" Naruto suddenly cried as he rushed the people that were closest to the main doors over to the side with the staff table. And just in time, because right after he got the last one, the doors were slammed open violently. Standing there as the obvious culprit, was Kurenai herself, having kicked them open in her haste.

"Great first impression, sensei." said Hinata as she came from around the corner at a walking pace, followed closely by Sakura, Ino, Asuma Sarutobi, Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki, Hana Inuzka, and Jiraiya. Catching sight of Naruto, she waved at him. "Hi, honey."

Naruto waved back with a smile. "Right on schedule, hime."

Jade stood there in slight shock as she went over in her head that her birth mother was standing there in full view, anxiety clear on the older woman's face as she stared back. It took a gentle nudge and glance from Naruto to gather her courage once more and race forward, Kurenai's arms open wide as she started tearing up when she heard Jade cry, "Kaa-san!"

Upon contact, the reunited mother and daughter started crying together in happiness, uncaring that everyone was watching. After what seemed like ages to them, they pulled apart far enough to look at each other while Jade started speaking. "I can't believe it! You're here. You're really here!"

"Oh, my sweet girl." Kurenai responded, caressing Jade's cheek. "If only I was able to come sooner."

"But your here now." Jade reassured her. "And that is what matters."

Hinata then stepped forward to explain a few things. "That is true, but we were quite lucky that Naruto landed here. Once we were sure of the location in comparison to Konoha, we brought you along as a surprise to both of you. We didn't want to get your hopes up until we were absolutely certain."

"Thank you." Kurenai said for the two of them.

"I'm afraid there is something that you shouldn't get too comfortable with, Kurenai-sensei." interjected Naruto. After catching their attention, he spoke solemnly and a tad nervous, "She's like Hinata, Sakura, and Ino."

"...so she has something like Blaze, Titan, and Serpent?" Kurenai asked blankly.

"Dragon Heart, the Paladin of Courage." said Jade. "That's his full name. But I'm not sure how this ties into that."

Ino and Sakura smirked as they explained in unison, "It means that your one of Naruto's future wives now, just like us."

Kurenai slumped a bit after they finished. "I just got her back, and she's now in a permanent engagement."

"My sincerest apologies, but in my defense, it only happen-" started Naruto before she cut him off with a sharp "Then you better take care of her whenever I can't. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Jade couldn't help but giggle as she saw Naruto straighten and responded quickly at her mother's words. She was starting to have trouble figuring out what the down side of revealing herself today really was, if their was anything to really begin with.

 **For those that stayed through to here, thanks. I'm not entirely sure when I'll get to the sequel, but I do know what title you can look for when it shows up, so be prepared all the same if you want to continue: 'Secrets of the Heart: Blast from the Past.' This one will be more closely focused on the origin of the Heart Armors, Void Heart, and Order. However, it will start in the summer, like canon, to help set up Naruto, Jade, and the others.**

 **This is just mainly to both pace myself and get myself ready for then.**

 **Until next time. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
